Moi, Lily, Artiste Céleste
by Cassy.Guardian.2013
Summary: Lily est une talentueuse artiste. Tout ce qu'elle peint devient réalité. Les Dirigeants l'ont engagée pour devenir Créatrice Céleste : sous son pinceau, des gens prennent vie et apportent de l'équilibre au Monde. Lily n'est pas censé être au courant de son don. Pourtant, un jour elle le découvre et décide de l'utiliser pour peindre l'homme parfait qui comblera son désir de bonheur.
1. Chapitre 1 - Déchirure

_Mercredi 10 Avril 2013_

**Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous =]  
Je vous présente le premier chapitre de l'histoire que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire : **_Moi, Lily, Artiste Céleste_**  
**

**Dans cette histoire mêlant aventure, magie et amour,  
vous y découvrirez Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin ainsi que d'autres personnages de ma création.  
Ils évolueront tous dans une histoire unique en son genre.  
C'est une fanfiction de type Univers Alternatif, vous n'avez donc pas besoin de connaitre l'histoire des Maraudeurs =]  
Alors, laissez-vous tenter...**

* * *

**-  
Déchirure  
-**

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues comme autant de petits diamants scintillant dans l'aube claire et perçante de ce début d'hiver, rendant jalouse — tant leur éclat était beau — l'eau cristalline de la fontaine qui occupait la place centrale de l'endroit où elle était allongée depuis des heures. Les petits joyaux maussades finirent leur course sur ses lèvres tristes dénuées de leur rose pétillant naturel et seulement teintée d'un violacé terne. Dans ce beau décor, elle pensait faire tâche. À y réfléchir, dans n'importe quel autre lieu où elle se rendait, elle avait cette même impression. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était exactement là où il fallait qu'elle soit…

Le soleil glacé commençait à percer sur cette petite communauté magique américaine. Pour les moldus, Illuway ressemblait plus à un terrain vague en friche qu'à de jolies rangées de maisons aux couleurs pastel. Et au centre de cette communauté, se trouvait un paisible parc entouré de commerces locaux surnaturels.

Sur un des bancs en fer forgé blanc qui bordaient les allées en gravillon, une jeune femme était allongée. Ses cheveux amassés négligemment sur les lames de métal commençaient à scintiller aux premières lueurs du jour. Le ciel semblait vouloir la réconforter, n'ayant pas été aussi somptueux depuis longtemps. Aucun nuage ne se voyait à l'horizon et le dégradé du bleu nuit à l'orange en passant par le rose était saisissant.

Mais voilà, aussi sensible qu'elle fut par le passé à la beauté du paysage, Lily n'admirait plus rien en ce moment même. Elle pleurait silencieusement, laissant le froid la traverser de toute part et peu à peu prendre possession de son corps, la faisant trembler puis finissant par la rendre insensible. On venait encore de la quitter et bien sûr, elle s'en voulait de s'être attachée, elle s'en voulait d'avoir baissé la garde. Elle était allée de déception en déception depuis plusieurs années maintenant. La jeune rousse finissait toujours par découvrir quelque chose qui la blessait ; quand ce n'était tout simplement pas l'homme qui prenait les devants et la lâchait de manière plus ou moins humiliante. Était-elle si peu chanceuse ? Lily ne savait plus et pour dire vrai, à présent elle s'en fichait. Dereck était parti et c'est tout ce qu'elle voyait à ce moment-là. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi de fréquenter un garçon comme lui ? Il était si charismatique, tellement puissant et entouré d'amis et de très belles femmes. Elle avait joué à la fille sûre d'elle qui l'avait abordée sans avoir honte de faire les premiers pas. Il avait fini par se laisser faire, se faisant emporter dans une relation avec elle mais sans avoir l'air d'y prêter plus d'attention que le minimum nécessaire. Et la jeune rousse s'était contentée de cela, continuant à s'enticher de lui et de sa force de caractère. Elle l'avait laissé faire tout ce dont il avait envie, espérant que le beau blond finirait par voir à quel point elle l'aimait et que cela provoquerait la naissance de sentiments pour elle.

Mais ça ne s'était évidemment pas passé comme ça.

Il avait été d'un égoïsme rare, ne se préoccupant que de ses besoins à lui, de ses envies de sortir, de fête et il attendait sans cesse que ce soit Lily qui fasse les premiers pas. Elle était constamment en train de lui montrer son amour, son attirance et sa tendresse. La relation était quasiment à sens unique ; il prenait tout ce qu'elle donnait.

La jeune femme en pleurs n'avait cessé de ressasser ça toute la nuit durant, depuis que, plus tôt dans la soirée, le beau blond avait signé la rupture de leur couple. Était-ce une rupture définitive ? Elle était trop perturbée pour oser dire « non, plus jamais » et se laissait parfois à fantasmer un possible retour de Dereck, son incroyable sourire aux lèvres et plus doux qu'il n'aurait jamais été. Et puis, à d'autres moments, elle souhaitait complètement renoncer à tout ça, à tous les problèmes et les interrogations qu'il avait plantés sournoisement dans sa tête. Elle s'était faite passer pour une femme entreprenante et sûre d'elle auprès du bel artiste. Elle s'était dit que c'était là son seul moyen d'exister à côtés des femmes qu'il côtoyait. Et quand finalement, il avait levé les yeux sur elle, tout avait été balayé par ce regard de braise et ce sourire craquant. Elle était redevenue ce qu'elle était, sans aucun artifice et elle s'était mise à nue.

Elle le regrettait maintenant, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir réussi à rester la femme avec la belle assurance qui lui avait sûrement plu. Comme ça, elle aurait pu lui rire au nez quand il lui aurait sorti ces choses blessantes. Peut-être même qu'elle aurait pu prendre l'initiative de le quitter en premier, si elle avait consacré son énergie et son intelligence à y voir clair dans cette relation.

Lily était loin d'être sûre d'elle-même quand elle avait rencontrée Dereck mais à présent, c'était un désastre. Elle se disait alors « Lily, tu n'es pas faite pour les hommes qui peuplent cette planète. » Toute cette histoire était peut-être un message du destin. Voilà peut-être ce qu'elle devait comprendre…

Un chant d'oisillon interprétant son air préféré la sortit de sa morne transe. Le petit volatile sortit de nulle part et se posa sur l'épaule de la jeune femme puis il piailla de nouveau. Légèrement agacée, elle ne bougea cependant pas, étant trop secouée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Au bout de la troisième tentative, le bébé oiseau se mit à parler et à préciser, comme si elle ne l'avait pas déjà compris : « Vous recevez un appel de Sirius Black. Souhaitez-vous répondre ou décliner l'appel ? »

Lily soupira et se força à dire à haute voix « Je veux répondre. » se disant que c'était peut-être une urgence. Elle pesta cependant intérieurement contre l'ami qui lui avait offert ce Messager. Avec un téléphone moldu, elle aurait été moins embêtée. Mais les moldus n'avaient pas inventé de téléphone qui puisse voyager comme le faisait les Messagers. Ils étaient donc la seule solution — en dehors des hiboux — pour pouvoir se parler à distance.

Suite à son ordre vocal, un écran translucide apparut devant le visage de la jeune sorcière et afficha le beau visage de Sirius, un sourire à la fois confiant et malicieux aux lèvres. L'écran avait dû apparaître chez lui aussi car il perdit instantanément son air jovial et demanda sans détour :

« Mais…T'es vachement pâle ! Que t'arrive-t-il ma belle ? C'est encore Dereck qui t'a mise dans cet état ? Tu sais ce qu'on s'est dit toi et moi à son sujet, faut vraiment que tu…

_ Il m'a plaquée, le coupa-t-elle presque sèchement, n'étant vraiment pas encline à parler de lui avec quiconque.

_ Oh, carrément…C'est vraiment un con… »

Le jeune homme eut une mine soucieuse tout en semblant observer quelque chose. Lily supposa que c'était elle qu'il examinait comme ça. Elle se sentit affreusement gênée d'apparaître en si mauvaise posture devant son ami. Elle changea prestement de position, se mettant sur le dos pour ne faire voir que son profil, se disant que voir une moitié de visage devait sûrement moins choquer que l'entièreté.

« Mais enfin…T'es où là ? T'es pas chez toi ça c'est sûr et puis pourquoi as-tu les lèvres aussi…Pourquoi es-tu aussi « bleue » en fait ? On dirait que t'es gelée…

_ Laisse Sirius, c'est vraiment pas la peine de t'en faire, répondit-elle ayant l'espoir fou que les questions gênantes cessent. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu m'appelais ?

_ Non, je ne veux pas te laisser te détériorer, parce que c'est ce que tu vas faire, je te connais ! s'exclama-t-il en ignorant la vaine tentative d'esquive de son amie. Alors tu vas tout de suite me dire où tu es et je viens te chercher !

_ Je suis au parc de la place centrale d'Illuway, céda la jeune femme en fermant les yeux qui menaçaient de laisser couler encore d'autres larmes froides. Et fais gaffe en moto, Sirius.

_ Moi faire gaffe ? Bah évidemment, tu me connais ! Allez, à tout de suite ma belle.

_ C'est justement parce que je te connais Sirius… »

L'écran disparut en même temps que le léger sourire que Lily avait affiché lors de sa dernière phrase — histoire de rassurer son ami — avant d'éclater à nouveau subitement en sanglots, préférant se laisser aller avant qu'il n'arrive. Ses pensées se bousculèrent et la plus dévastatrice d'entre elles ne cessait de redoubler l'intensité de ses sanglots. Dereck ne l'aimait pas. Dereck ne voulait pas d'elle. Dereck s'ennuyait avec elle. Dereck en avait marre d'elle. Dereck était lassé. C'était si dur de le savoir. Si dur de l'avoir entendu de sa bouche.

Bouche qu'il avait su utiliser pour l'embrasser et lui faire plaisir comme il se doit.

Bouche qu'elle ne cessait d'admirer de par sa beauté, même à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Bouche qu'il n'avait pourtant pas utilisé pour l'emballer avec de beaux mots hypocrites, toute emballée qu'elle était déjà d'elle-même. Il n'avait pas ce tort là, il ne l'avait pas baratinée.

Cassant subitement le silence du lieu, un vrombissement se fit entendre au loin puis se rapprocha peu à peu des oreilles de la jeune femme qui se hâta de sécher les preuves de la récente crise de tristesse qu'elle venait d'essuyer. La belle moto chromée du jeune Black apparut finalement dans son champ de vision, tranchant avec la couleur du ciel qu'elle traversait avec sa puissance caractéristique. Il la fit ensuite atterrir dans un geste souple, la roue avant en premier, pour finir par se stopper tout près du banc d'une Lily observant la scène d'un air absent.

D'un coup de baguette, le beau motard fit disparaître le casque qui protégeait sa tête et vint s'accroupir au niveau de la tête de la rouquine. Elle était allongée dans la même position que celle qu'elle avait adoptée lors de leur conversation par Messager. Sirius amena sa main à son front et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Il fit une grimace au contact de sa peau.

« Putain…Mais Lily tu es plus que gelée ! C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici et surtout depuis combien de temps t'y es ?! maugréa-t-il.

_ Je trouvais le coin joli alors j'ai décidé de passer la nuit ici ! lança-t-elle ironique avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt, de soupirer et de reprendre. Excuse mon humeur…Je suis ici parce que De…parce qu'il m'a donné rendez-vous non loin de là. Après ce qu'il m'a dit, je suis partie en courant et j'ai fini par me poser ici, épuisée d'avoir couru. Il n'a d'ailleurs apparemment pas cherché à me rattraper… »

La jolie rousse papillonna des yeux, cherchant à retenir les larmes que faisaient venir cette triste constatation. Sirius soupira de la voir dans cet état et ne cessait de se demander comment il allait la remettre sur pied. Ou tout du moins essayer de le faire. Avec le temps, et avec grand étonnement, il avait fini par s'attacher à elle. Il était par contre incapable de savoir dans quelle mesure cela s'était fait et surtout à quoi cela correspondait. De toutes les façons, il ne cherchait pas à le savoir, il n'était pas là pour ça. Alors il laissait les choses se faire en espérant par dessus tout qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Et puis, cela faisait d'une pierre deux coups, son but était de la protéger ; que ce soit pour son projet ou pour sa propre affection envers la belle sorcière.

« Allez, ça suffit les conneries ! Je te ramène dans ton appart' et on s'occupe de toi, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait entrevoir aucune objection possible.

_ Non ! s'écria-t-elle en secouant vigoureusement la tête.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? On ne va tout de même pas rester là, il fait un froid de canard ! Tu vas finir par tomber malade !

_ Tout mais pas ça, pas l'appart'…souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, tout là bas me rappelle De…Dereck…

_ Dans ce cas, ce sera chez moi alors. Ça ira comme ça ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle d'un faible filet de voix. »

Sirius mit la main qui n'était pas occupée à caresser les cheveux de Lily sur son épaule froide. Il entama un mouvement pour l'amener contre lui et elle se laissa porter par la suite sans rien dire. Il l'installa sur son bolide adoré et ôta son blouson de cuir noir ainsi que son pull à col roulé pour les lui faire enfiler. Il n'avait jamais vu des lèvres aussi bleues et une peau aussi pâle, c'était inquiétant. Elle était vraiment inconsciente. Il avait une furieuse envie d'éclater la tête dudit Dereck qui retardait tous ses plans. Mais il oublia vite cette idée tentante, déjà parce qu'il ne devait pas se faire remarquer et puis il avait surtout le devoir de s'occuper d'elle. Le jeune homme s'assit à son tour sur la moto et il sentit Lily poser sa tête contre son dos puis enrouler fermement ses bras autour de sa taille.

Tout le long du chemin, la jeune femme garda les yeux fermés, épuisée par son chagrin. Elle aurait tant aimer oublier ou encore revenir en arrière. Tout cela était un tel gâchis. Elle s'était ridiculisée à un tel point devant Dereck. Mettant son amour propre au feu, se dévoilant tant, pensant que cela lui apporterait ce qu'elle désirait.

« Il va falloir que tu me desserres un peu si je veux pouvoir descendre de cette bécane…Fit doucement remarquer Sirius, une fois la moto à l'arrêt devant l'entrée de sa villa. »

Lily, sortie de son moment d'absence par sa voix, lui lança un regard d'excuse tout en dénouant ses bras engourdis. Elle n'avait plus grande force et se laissa descendre du bolide avec l'aide du jeune homme.

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la jolie demeure et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la cheminée à l'allure moderne qui crépitait une chaleur que Lily ne connaissait plus depuis plusieurs heures. Il la déposa sur le moelleux canapé d'angle et se plaça en face d'elle, sur la table basse noire et parfaitement laquée.

« Quand tu auras la force, tu iras prendre une douche pendant que j'irais faire la cuisine.

_ Un pur sang qui n'a pas d'elf de maison et qui vit dans une des maisons les plus modernes que je connaisse, tu m'étonneras toujours.

_ Que veux-tu, je n'aime pas ces bestioles vertes, chauves et ridées…

_ Tu as trop peur de leur ressembler dans quelques années, c'est ça ? Le taquina-t-elle mollement mais néanmoins avec une réelle envie de faire un effort pour lui.

_ Arrête de radoter et file te doucher ! »

Il l'aida à se relever et lui donna une petite claque sur la hanche en arborant un air malicieux. En temps normal, elle aurait eu un air outré et sa bouche aurait dessiné un « o » parfait. Elle aurait fini par mettre ses mains sur ses hanches, l'appeler par son nom de famille et lui administrer une petite tape punitive mais néanmoins affectueuse sur la tête. Mais à son plus grand désespoir, il n'en fut rien.

D'un pas lent, Lily se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'examina dans le miroir et grimaça intérieurement. Depuis quand était-elle aussi laide ? C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Sa vue se brouilla et elle sentit les larmes couler de long de ses joues. Machinalement, elle retira ses vêtements et se glissa dans la douche. Les gouttes d'eau se mêlèrent aux gouttes de tristesse de la jeune femme. Elles finirent d'ailleurs par mourir toutes en même temps, quand Lily coupa le jet sa douche.

Les pensées elles, n'arrêtèrent à aucun moment de fuser. Elle fit malgré elle l'inventaire des choses qu'elle ne ferait plus avec lui, qu'elle ne ferait plus tout court. Elle ne recevrait plus l'attention qu'il lui accordait, elle n'aurait plus de bras autour d'elle, elle n'aurait plus sa voix sucrée au creux de son oreille frémissante. Oui elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup mais la simple idée de ne plus en avoir du tout l'effondrait et la paniquait.

Sa démarche lente la mena vers le salon où elle se vautra dans le canapé, happée par la chaleur du feu. Maintenant qu'elle était un tant soit peu réchauffée, elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait eu froid. Mais de toutes façons, Lily se sentait glacée de l'intérieur.

A nouveau, le Messager de la jeune femme se présenta devant elle, aussi soudainement que la première fois, ce qui la fit bien évidemment sursauter. Elle fusilla la petite boule de poil du regard, essayant de ne pas se laisser attendrir par cette fichue invention. Elle n'osait l'avouer, mais elle lui avait même trouvé un petit surnom : Night. C'était ses yeux d'un beau bleu marine qui l'avait inspirée. Son pelage était blanc sauf au niveau du museau où une ligne qui partait du bec et qui s'étendait jusqu'au sommet de sa tête était de la couleur de ses yeux. Le blanc de la lune et le bleu de la nuit. C'était un très beau Messager. Certains disaient qu'ils étaient de simples robots, d'autres disaient que c'était de vrais animaux dotés de la capacité de dire des mots et de construire des phrases.

Quand on lui en avait offert Night, elle avait pris le parti de le considérer comme un objet, comme les téléphones moldus. Mais cela n'avait servi à rien car elle finissait par secrètement croire le contraire. Elle s'était habituée à ses visites impromptues et à ses petits piaillements. Était-elle pathétique au point d'apprécier la présence d'un robot oisillon ? En était-elle venue à cette extrémité ? Comme les vieilles femmes avec leurs nombreux chats ? Sauf que la différence avec les chats, c'est que les gens ne remettaient pas en cause le caractère réel de ces animaux, contrairement aux Messagers.

De sa petite voix aiguë, Night informa Lily qu'elle recevait un appel de Remus, un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Ils étaient à eux deux les propriétaires de l'unique galerie d'art moldu et magique de la place d'Illuway. Lily adorait peindre mais elle trouvait ses toiles dénuées d'intérêt alors elle préférait vendre celles des autres. Remus la fustigeait d'un regard à demi sévère à chaque fois qu'il entendait l'avis de la belle artiste sur ses oeuvres. Souvent même, il désirait acquérir une partie de ses tableaux tellement il semblait les adorer.

La relation qu'elle entretenait avec le jeune homme aux yeux de miel était particulière. Bien sûr, ils étaient ami mais il semblait à la rousse qu'il se cachait quelque chose d'autre. Se faisait-elle des idées ? Après tout, elle croyait que Dereck deviendrait son mari et que Night était un être vivant…Son jugement n'était pas des plus fiables.

« Je veux répondre à l'appel, informa-t-elle le petit piailleur qui disparut tout en faisant apparaître le fameux écran translucide. »

Rémus se tenait à l'intérieur de ce carré magique, ses yeux était rivés au sol, généralement signe qu'il était soucieux ou bien gêné. Peut-être venait-il de faire un cauchemar ? Ils avaient tous deux l'habitude de se passer un coup de fil dès qu'ils se levaient, histoire de se réveiller ensemble - même si ces derniers temps, quand elle se réveillait dans les bras de Dereck, elle ne le faisait plus. Remus avait compris et avait dit qu'après tout, s'appeler tous les matins était une chose à faire quand les deux amis étaient célibataires. Néanmoins, lui avait continué à passer un coup de fil chacun de ses réveils et Lily lui répondait quand elle était seule dans son lit.

« Remus ? l'appela-t-elle pour capter son attention.

_ Euh…Oui ? Ah ! Bonjour Lily, excuse-moi j'étais en train de rêvasser… »

Remus se ressaisit en vitesse et ancra ses yeux aux pupilles émeraudes de la jeune femme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rende compte que quelque chose l'avait perturbé, quelque chose qui évidemment la concernait. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse en observant ses traits fins et délicats qui étaient marqués par la tristesse. Et il savait pourquoi elle était malheureuse, seulement il devait feindre de ne pas savoir.

« Tu as l'air soucieux, fit remarquer la jolie jeune femme.

_ Ah bon ? s'exclama son ami en s'empressant de sourire aussi sincèrement que possible - ce n'était pas bien dur quand on était en présence d'elle. Je t'assure que non Lily, tu te fais des idées.

_ Si tu le dis…Je suis tellement perdue de toute façon, murmura-t-elle en s'efforçant de ne pas encore pleurer devant un autre homme.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je…Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à le répéter une nouvelle fois, souffla Lily la voix tremblotante.

_ Le répéter une nouvelle fois ? l'interrogea le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil, réellement étonné cette fois.

_ Oui…J'en ai déjà un peu parlé à Sirius… »

La mâchoire du garçon se contracta avec force. Il n'aimait pas ce Black qui lui rendait tout aussi bien - si ce n'est plus - la pareille. Ils ne se seraient jamais côtoyé d'ailleurs, si Lily n'avait pas lié une amitié avec les deux jeunes hommes aux caractères foncièrement opposés. Remus ne l'avouerait pas mais il aurait tant aimé être le seul à vivre dans l'univers de la rouquine.

« De quoi as-tu parlé avec lui ? feignit-il de demander.

_ Lily m'a annoncé que Dereck avait rompu avec elle, intervint Sirius, nullement gêné d'interrompre et même de participer à la conversation tout en faisant irruption dans la pièce, un plateau rempli de mets savoureux et odorants tenant dans ses mains.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi Sirius, répliqua le loup-garou, manquant de lever les yeux au ciel devant la facilité de certain à casser les petits moments privilégiés qu'il s'octroyait avec sa meilleure amie. »

Le beau motard déposa les victuailles devant la jeune femme qui grimaça instantanément, tellement son corps était noué par la tristesse. Il s'installa ensuite confortablement à ses côtés, étant heureux de pouvoir faire enrager Lupin et sa fausse gueule d'ange en montrant à quel point il était devenu complice avec Lily alors qu'il la connaissait depuis moins longtemps que lui.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, prévint Sirius à l'intention de la rouquine, je sais que tu n'as pas faim et je te demande pas de manger. Juste, prends un truc pour pas tomber dans les pommes. Un coup de vent pourrait t'emporter... »

Il finit sa phrase en prenant une assiette de pomme de terre sautée et commença à la déguster tranquillement. Ce comportement fit sourire la jeune femme, Sirius ne la maternait pas, ne l'étouffait pas, il avait vraiment l'art et la manière de faire, de _bien_ faire. Elle prit alors une fourchette et picora dans l'assiette du jeune homme.

« T'as vu, Lupin ? se gargarisa le brun. Je la fais sourire ! Et manger ! C'est qui le plus fort ?!

_ Tsss...Plus bête que toi, ça ne doit pas exister ! répliqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, tout de même à moitié amusée.

_Que vas-tu faire maintenant, ma Lily ? questionna Remus en ignorant difficilement le petit échange entre Black et son amie. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'assombrirent à cette question et Sirius en voulut immédiatement au loup-garou. Ils avaient deux manières radicalement différente d'aborder les choses qui rendaient triste. Lui préférait la faire penser à autre chose alors que Lupin souhaitait se plus poser en pédagogue, en psy. Ce qui, aux yeux du motard, était surtout un moyen égoïste pour se rapprocher d'elle.

La jeune femme n'avait, quant à elle, que Dereck à l'esprit, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire, répondit-elle, il m'a jetée, il m'a jetée.

_ Il ne s'imagine pas à quel point il fait une erreur, la rassura-t-il avec douceur en regardant Lily à travers son écran.

_ Si tu le dis...

_ Et où vas-tu habiter ? Je me doute que vous n'allez pas continué la cohabitation après ce qu'il t'a dit... »

Elle eut un rire amer, se disant que Dereck n'avait même pas pensé à lui préciser sa volonté sur ce fait là, trop occupé qu'il était à lui dire des choses moches mais qu'elle savait sincères - et c'était ça, le plus douleureux.

« Je n'y ai même pas encore pensé, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

_ Sache que ma porte t'est grande ouverte.

_ Moi c'est ma villa tout entière qui t'est ouverte, intervint Sirius avec un petit sourire. »

Remus retint un énième grognement ; tout n'était que provocation et surenchère avec ce type !

« Vous êtes vraiment gentils, merci à vous, je vais y penser.

_ Moi je pense que pour le moment, ce qui te ferait du bien, c'est une bonne petite sortie dans un bar et ensuite en discothèque. »

Remus grimaça intérieurement et savait très bien comment la soirée allait finir si Lily décidait de sortir avec Sirius et sa foutue manie de faire la fête. Il ne fallait absolument pas que ça se finisse comme ça.

« Tu vas encore être étonné, mais je ne suis pas du tout d'accord. Lily a besoin de calme et d'écoute.

_ C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tu te vends là, se moqua Sirius.

_ C'est sûr que dire que tu vas l'amener dans un bar et dans une boite pour que vous vous éclatiez comme des petits fous, c'est pas du tout vanter ton côté fêtard auprès de Lily, répliqua ironiquement le loup-garou.

_ De toutes les façons, c'est Lily qui décide alors pas la peine de m'attaquer mon biquet ! »

La jeune femme les regardait d'un air désespéré mais aussi attendri. C'était de vrais gamins mais au moins, eux, ils l'appréciaient, ils ne s'ennuyaient pas avec elle, ils n'étaient pas blasé. Cette pensée réchauffa légèrement son coeur meurtri.

« Alors Lily, que veux-tu faire ce soir ? Passer une exceptionnelle soirée en présence du beau Sirius, danser, faire la fête et boire jusqu'à plus soif ou analyser le comportement d'un mec qui n'en vaut plus le coup en compagnie du brillantissime docteur Lupin ? »

Remus poussa un long soupir devant la question orientée du motard mais ne broncha pas plus que cela, attendant la réponse de la jeune femme.

Lily devait faire un choix. Devait-elle passer sa soirée à sortir et à boire avec Sirius ou à discuter avec Remus ?

* * *

**Si vous êtes arrivés jusque là, merci de m'avoir lue et à tout de suite pour le prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapitre 2 - Ivresse

_Dans le chapitre précédent..._

Lily devait faire un choix. Devait-elle passer sa soirée à sortir et à boire avec Sirius ou à discuter avec Remus ?

* * *

**-**  
**Ivresse**  
**-**

La jeune femme regardait à tour de rôle les deux hommes. L'idée qu'ils veuillent tous deux passer du temps avec elle lui réchauffait le coeur. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si indésirable que ça ? Mais un doute s'empara d'elle et Lily soupçonna qu'elle devait faire pitié. Elle grimaça à cette pensée désagréable et de nouvelles larmes vinrent brouiller sa vue.

Sirius et Remus cessèrent de se défier du regard pour observer attentivement la rouquine et comprirent rapidement qu'elle était à nouveau sur le point de craquer ; seule la raison de ces nouveaux pleurs resta inconnu pour eux. Le loup-garou sentit son coeur se serrer à cette vue terrible et il s'en voulut. Lily était un être exceptionnel et elle n'en avait pas conscience. Peut-être que s'il lui avouait tout, elle arrêterait de penser le contraire. Mais c'était interdit, il n'avait pas le droit. Et puis, on lui avait répété maintes fois et il en était convaincu, c'était pour le bien de la jeune fille qu'Ils ne lui disaient pas tout. Seulement, quand on la voyait si triste et si fragile, comment pouvait-on penser que ça lui faisait du bien de lui cacher une partie si importante de son être ?

Sirius quant à lui, sentit la colère contre Dereck monter encore d'un cran. Cependant, de nature assez paranoïaque et malgré le fait qu'il était persuadé que ce chanteur de midinettes était effectivement un sale égoïste de première, le beau Black soupçonna qu'Ils y étaient aussi pour quelque chose. À croire qu'Ils ne voulaient pas que leur "protégée" soit heureuse. Et après Ils engageaient des Anges Gardiens pour bien faire en sorte que leur volonté à Eux soit respectée. C'était à vomir. Comment une personne intelligente comme Lupin - parce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui enlever son intelligence - pouvait être fidèle à ce genre de personnes et à leurs idéaux ?! Voilà pourquoi il n'appréciait pas plus que cela le loup-garou. Ça et aussi parce qu'il était un peu trop collé à Lily. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il contrôle sa vie, il fallait en plus qu'il la couve.

« Je n'irai avec personne ! s'exclama la jeune femme en croisant les bras sur son buste juste après avoir séché ses yeux humides avec vivacité.

_ Quoi ?! s'étonna un Sirius atterré. Tu peux pas, t'as pas le droit ! Tu dois au moins choisir un de nous deux !

_ Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je vous fais pitié et je déteste ça. J'aurais jamais dû vous dire que...

_ Arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, Lily ! Les nanas qui me font pitié ce sont celles qui me collent uniquement parce que je fais de la moto et t'as vu comment je les traite ? Alors arrête un peu tes hallucinations !

_ Pour une fois, j'adhère à ce que dit Sirius. Intervint Remus tout en cherchant à capter Lily du regard - s'il avait été physiquement là, il aurait dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui prendre la main. On est tes amis, on n'est pas là pour te materner. Et puis entre nous, si Black te maternait en t'emmenant boire jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement raide, tu parles d'une mère toi, je m'inquiéterais pour ses bambins !

_ La dernière remarque était tout sauf utile, ajouta le beau motard en haussant des sourcils. Et puis c'est bien bas de critiquer ma soirée anti-tristesse de cette manière...

_ Et tu sais de quoi tu parles hein, les coups bas ça te connaît...

_ Je préfère les coups de reins, répliqua Sirius, fier de lui.

_ Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez désespérant ? demanda rhétoriquement Lily.

_ J'ai préféré arrêter de compter, avoua Remus en souriant.

_ Bon, tu fais ton choix, oui ?! renchérit le jeune homme assis sur le canapé.

_ Je... réfléchit-elle, je crois que je vais aller avec toi, Sirius. Désolée Remus. »

Ledit Remus s'empêcha de montrer un quelconque sentiment mais la rouquine n'avait pas besoin de preuve pour craindre sa déception. Et bien sûr qu'il était déçu, il aimait passer du temps avec elle, il aimait la protéger et essayer de l'aider. De plus, il craignait ce que Sirius pourrait lui faire faire. Il était trop fêtard et trop flambeur et elle, était brisée et triste donc sujette à accepter les plus mauvaises suggestions. Et puis, depuis quand réglait-on ses soucis en allant danser et se frotter à des mecs en chaleur ?! À ce moment-même, il détestait sa situation d'Ange Gardien.

« Tu vas voir, on va te faire oublier ce crétin le temps d'une soirée, promit Sirius, content de sortir ce soir en compagnie de Lily.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, répondit-elle sombrement. Si tu veux bien, je vais finir la conversation en privé avec Remus.

_ Ok princesse, reviens me voir quand t'as fini. »

Elle se leva lentement du canapé, légèrement plus réconfortée et réchauffée que quand elle s'y était engouffrée. La rouquine avança dans le couloir, suivie de l'écran contenant un Remus silencieux, en pleine réflexion. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'ami qui lui était attitrée et n'attendit pas d'y entrer pour préciser à son ami :

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de passer un moment en ta compagnie ou que ta compagnie est désagréable, c'est juste que je ne supporte plus de parler de lui. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne supporte déjà pas d'y penser si souvent à lui.

_ Je comprends que c'est douloureux pour toi. Je t'assure Lily, je le comprends. Et t'amuser, bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée. J'ai juste la crainte que tu n'associes joie à alcool. Parce que je sens que tu es fragile et j'ai envie de te protéger...En tant qu'ami bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, se fustigeant déjà mentalement.

_ Je suis dans le brouillard total, Rem'. Je me sens si perdue, si tu savais. Mais faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, Sirius est aussi bienveillant que toi, j'en suis sûre.

_ Ça va être dur. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je le sens pas ce mec, il cache un truc et ça m'agace.

_ Toi qui sais toujours tout sur tout sur tout le monde, se moqua-t-elle gentiment, toi qui analyses toujours les comportements des autres, tu ne supportes pas qu'un élément de la vie de Sirius échappe à ton instinct. Il a jamais voulu parler plus que ça de lui et de sa famille, et alors ? Chacun a sa zone d'ombre et sa part de mystère. Moi j'ai bien une amnésie qui s'étend de ma naissance à mes dix-sept ans, et tu sais que je n'en parle pas à tout le monde. Je n'ai même jamais rien dit à...Dereck, j'ai même inventé des souvenirs d'enfance et les prénoms de mes parents.

_ Oui, je le sais bien. Mais...

_ Mais rien du tout, t'es juste un vilain curieux, chuchota-t-elle en souriant légèrement. »

Remus lâcha un grognement primaire et cela la fit légèrement rire. Il l'observa longuement et sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Il eut envie de lui dire qu'elle était belle, qu'elle était fantastique, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se mettre avec un autre que lui parce que lui, il saurait faire ce qu'il faisait depuis vingt ans : la protéger, l'aimer, lui être fidèle. Mais c'était impossible. Tous ces sentiments, il devait les rentrer au plus profond de son coeur, ne jamais les faire sortir et surtout le plus crucial, ne jamais lui dire.

« Je crois que je vais te laisser, souffla Lily, se disant qu'il devait être ennuyé par leur conversation, au vue de son visage fermé. Je...Tu dois avoir des choses à faire et puis Sirius m'attend...

_ Je comprends...Mais, je t'en prie, fais attention à toi, j'ai...je veux que tu sois le mieux possible...Et puis...il faudra bien parler un jour de ce Derreck à la noix, parce que je me pose des tas de question sur votre rupture et sur votre relation et que je m'inquiète pour toi...

_ Je sais tout ça mais là, je n'en ai pas la force. À bientôt Rem', bisou à toi. »

Lily coupa la communication en fermant les yeux et en se concentrant sur le mot "raccrocher".

Une fois qu'elle entendit le "pop" caractéristique de la disparation de l'écran, elle ne les rouvrit pas tout de suite. Elle se mit à penser à Remus et à son visage qui s'était fermé après qu'elle ait ri. Ces deux faits avaient-ils un lien ? Avec lui, c'était toujours un peu délicat ; ils passaient des moments vraiment agréables puis subitement, il se mettait à l'écart, partait dans un autre monde et ne semblait plus vouloir revenir dans celui où ils s'amusaient ensemble. Alors elle finissait par se sentir gênée puis partait. Jamais il ne lui avait expliqué le pourquoi de son attitude et jamais elle n'avait osé demander. Elle avait clairement peur d'être rejetée et elle en avait tout sauf besoin.

Remus était un pilier solide dans son existence ou il n'y avait ni parent, ni frère, ni soeur. C'était lui qui avait bien voulu faire des recherches sur son passé même si cela s'était avéré infructueux. C'était aussi lui qui l'avait aidée à comprendre son amnésie et surtout, d'apprendre à vivre avec sans devenir complètement folle. Alors même si parfois il semblait soupe au lait, Lily ne disait rien parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

Elle avouait néanmoins que le fait que Sirius ne change jamais d'attitude avec elle lui faisait du bien. Cela permettait d'équilibrer ses craintes et aussi ses envies. Il était toujours taquin, complice et un peu charmeur. Mais elle savait que le jeune homme aurait été charmeur avec une plante verte ou même un hérisson. C'était plus un moyen d'expression qu'une réelle initiation à la séduction. Le tout était de plus couvert d'humour ce qui allégeait vraiment ce côté là.

Sirius toqua à la porte deux fois et la jeune femme eut un sourire bref.

« Viens profiter du solarium, lui lança-t-il à travers la porte, t'as besoin du soleil d'hiver mais sans le froid. Et puis comme ça, on sera dans une forme olympique pour notre soirée de danses et de fêtes.

_ T'as toujours les mots pour faire rêver toi, répliqua Lily avec ironie tout en se levant et en ouvrant la porte.

_ Tu vois que c'est de ta faute, plaisanta-t-il, si j'ai la grosse tête c'est parce que tu me complimentes beaucoup trop !

_ Je vais m'améliorer, c'est juré ! lança-t-elle en entrant dans son jeu. »

Le jeune homme poussa Lily jusqu'à la grande pièce entièrement recouverte de vitres où le soleil perçait agréablement. Ils s'installèrent sur deux chaises longues rembourrées de cuir qui longeaient la piscine à la couleur d'eau caribéenne. Le contact entre la peau de la jeune femme et la texture brûlante du transat lui procura des frissons agréables. Son coeur ne se réchauffait pas mais son corps lui au moins, si.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté car elle sentait que Sirius la fixait. Il était déjà allongé et avait les mains croisés en dessous de sa tête. Il affichait un air de concentration, comme s'il cherchait à exprimer quelque chose d'une manière bien précise.

« Maintenant, déclara-t-il paisiblement, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu ressens en ce moment-même. Ce que tu ressens profondément. J'te demande pas du tout de parler du con qui t'a servi de petit ami, on parle de toi et de tes sensations. »

Lily hocha brièvement la tête, signe qu'elle avait entendu la question et se mit en quête d'une réponse sincère à fournir à la question intelligente de son ami. Pour une fois qu'il ne sortait pas une bêtise énorme...

« Je ressens une immense confusion, avoua-t-elle au bout de plusieurs longues secondes. Je n'arrive pas à me forger une image de moi-même et tant que je n'y arriverais pas, je ne pourrais pas savoir si on dit juste ou faux à mon sujet car je ne sais pas à qui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas si je dois croire la description que m'a faite Dereck de moi-même. Je ne sais pas si je dois écouter Rémus qui dira à coups sûrs que Dereck a tort. Et si je n'y arrive pas c'est parce que je ne sais pas qui je suis. »

Le beau motard ne pipa mot mais n'en pensa pas moins. Il détestait entendre qu'une fille aussi sympathique qu'elle était perdue à ce point. Voilà tout ce qu'Ils avaient réussi à faire. À déclencher le chaos dans la vie d'un être fragile, sans défense et qui plus est, bienveillant. Même si quelque part - très égoïstement, il l'avouait plutôt deux fois qu'une - cette information lui réchauffait le coeur. Si une personne comme Lily, qui était quelqu'un de bien et d'adorable, pouvait être paumée à ce stade là à cause d'Eux, alors sa propre mère à lui n'était pas forcément quelqu'un de dérangé d'avoir réagi à leur pression en quittant tout et en prenant tous les risques pour Sirius, son fils, l'enfant qu'elle avait porté en elle. Plus il se rapprochait de la jolie rouquine, plus il comprenait sa mère et plus il en ressentait de la tendresse pour Lily. Était-ce normal ou était-ce malsain ? En tous cas, c'était perturbant.

Sirius se racla légèrement la gorge avant de répondre à la confession de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas parler de sa mère à la jeune femme pour le moment. Il en profita donc pour faire passer un message inconscient, ne perdant pas de vue son objectif.

« Ça te semble difficile ou même insurmontable à l'heure d'aujourd'hui mais faut laisser ça de côté, jolie poupée. Faut que tu profites de la vie et que tu laisses ces questions de philo sur le côté. Voilà pourquoi ce soir tu danseras en sirotant un cocktail plutôt que de parler avec un chat sur les genoux en buvant une tisane ! La confiance pour qui tu voudras arrivera quand elle arrivera. Et puis plus tu attendras après ça, plus tu seras déçue et perdue. Je pense que tu t'embrouilles trop, princesse. Commence par soigner ton coeur et ne vois pas plus loin.

_ Des fois tu dis des choses malignes, constata-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration. Je vais essayer de me détendre.

_ Tu vois que tu commences à comprendre ! »

Lily leva les yeux vers le plafond entièrement vitré du solarium. Elle observa défiler du nord au sud et à vitesse modérée, les quelques nuages qui parsemaient le ciel bleu pâle. Le soleil chauffait ses vêtements et sa peau, les bruits de l'extérieur étaient étouffés par tout ce verre et seuls les bruits de l'eau de la piscine se faisaient clairement entendre. Se détendre dans cette pièce aurait dû être quelque chose d'aisé. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout tournait dans sa tête et cela la fatiguait. Elle aurait voulu sentir le poids sur son coeur s'envoler au loin et poursuivre ces nuages crémeux, histoire de cesser de l'alourdir de tristesse et de remords.

Et puis une question la taraudait. Se respectait-elle ? N'avait-elle eu aucun amour propre pour dire oui à tout ce que Dereck avait voulu faire ou lui faire faire ? Est-ce que ça lui ressemblait de faire ça ? Est-ce que c'était son caractère ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Personne ne la connaissait assez bien dans son entourage pour le dire.

A part peut-être Rémus, mais ce n'était pas avec un homme qu'elle avait envie de parler de ce genre de chose gênante. Elle aurait voulu connaître sa maman et pouvoir lui demander des conseils et de l'aide. Cela rendit Lily si triste qu'elle dû se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer à chaudes larmes. Encore.

Sirius n'avait rien manqué de la scène et malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pu suivre le fil des pensées de la jeune femme, il avait saisi qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. À nouveau. Il se leva prestement et alla faire un cocktail à son amie. Il revint auprès d'elle avec la boisson et un somnifère qu'il lui conseilla de prendre. Elle ne broncha pas, ouvrit à peine ses yeux humides pour vider le verre et prendre la pilule qui lui permettrait enfin de dormir un peu et surtout, d'arrêter de penser.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la jeune femme sombre dans ce sommeil dont elle avait tant besoin. Il resta encore quelques minutes avec elle avant de se lever discrètement et de se rendre dans le salon. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de la cheminée recouverte de marbre noir lustré. Les lignes sobres l'apaisaient.  
Il sortit sa baguette magique, murmura "Black Anarchy" tout en faisant un mouvement circulaire puis en formant une sorte de "A" dans le cercle. Le feu gagna en puissance et les flammes devinrent argent. Un visage apparut dans les braises rougeoyantes et esquissa ce qui semblait être un sourire.

« Vieux frère, enfin ! s'exclama une voix grave et chaude qui se reconnaissait aisément. J'allais commencer à m'inquiéter...

_ Je sais, j'suis désolé mais tu sais bien qu'il vaut mieux être prudent, maintenant encore plus qu'avant. Je commence à gagner sa confiance donc elle passe plus de temps chez moi et forcément son chien de garde aussi. Et tu sais comment Ils arrivent à rendre fidèle les Gardiens à leur cause. Déjà que Lupin ne m'apprécie pas, si en plus il a des doutes, je serai foutu.

_ Commence pas à paniquer Sir', dis-moi plutôt où t'en es, plus en détail.

_ C'est simple, elle commence à m'écouter et à prendre mon avis en compte. Et en plus, je pense qu'elle m'aime bien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire fier.

_ En même temps, j'en doutais pas ! T'as toujours su faire en sorte que les gens t'apprécient, c'est bien pour ça que tu es notre chef.

_ Merci de ta confiance Jackson, répliqua Sirius quelque peu rassuré même si l'anxiété qu'il cachait aux yeux de tous se faisait encore ressortir. Parce que c'est un peu sur moi que tout repose. C'est la première Céleste qu'on essaye de rallier à notre cause. Si tu savais comme je crains qu'elle finisse comme ma mère...

_ T'inquiète Sir', elle ne se suicidera pas, on va y veiller.

_ Je l'emmène voir un concert de son groupe préféré ce soir, informa-t-il son compère, histoire qu'elle se vide la tête et qu'elle soit un peu heureuse. Elle s'est faite larguée par son mec.

_ Le mec en question c'est toujours Dereck Cox ?

_ Celui-là même. T'as réussi à glaner des infos sur lui ? Tu sais s'il fait partie de leur organisation de merde ?

_ Dereck Cox, 21 ans, il a des parents plutôt riches, il a arrêté ses études après Poudlard et n'a fait aucune école supérieure par la suite. Il a commencé à traîner dans les lounge chic où il s'est fait remarqué par une propriétaire et amie de ses parents, Tamara Young, qui lui a collé un piano entre les mains. Il a commencé à avoir du succès en chantant et jouant, il a donc commencé à être un peu connu des coins chic des environs. Il a récemment décidé de faire de Miss Young son agent pour commencer à grimper dans la sphère du show business.

_ Tiens donc, la fameuse Tamara dont Lily ne cessait de dire qu'elle était de plus en plus envahissante. Ça m'étonnerait pas que le Dereck ait eu l'idée de motiver Tamara en se la tapant.

_ C'est sûr qu'elle va être beaucoup plus assidu comme ça ! répliqua cyniquement Jackson en haussant les sourcils.

_ Et à part ça, rien qui ne concerne ce qui nous intéresse ?

_ Non, Cox n'a aucune affiliation à un quelconque membre connu de l'organisation. Il ne se rend pas non plus dans les endroits qui sont réputé pour recevoir leurs Gardiens. Soit c'est un agent hyper infiltré, soit il n'a rien avoir et elle s'est faite larguée parce que c'est un con opportuniste.

_ Je le hais, grogna Sirius en serrant les poings. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être triste et perturbée. Comment je vais pouvoir lui avouer ce qui va chambouler sa vie entière, maintenant ? J'ai envie de le buter.

_ Vas bien falloir que tu te dises que y a des gens qui sont dégueulasse sans avoir besoin d'Eux. Ils n'excusent pas tout.

_ Je sais, je suis parano'. Je ramène tout ce qui est négatif à leur organisation. Tu me l'a déjà dit.

_ Justement, en parlant de paranoïa, n'éternisons pas trop notre conversation.

_ Tu as raison, acquiesça Sirius, n'oublie pas de leur dire à tous que je ne les oublie pas, que je n'oublie pas notre cause et que je me bats pour elle tous les jours. Je suis proche du but, Lily sera bientôt des nôtres.

_ Ca marche et toi dis-toi que les Black Anarchy sont derrière toi.

_ Je sais. Je vais sortir pour aller chercher des nougatines donc si tu pouvais surveiller Lily pendant mon absence. Discrètement, comme tu sais si bien faire.

_ Bien sûr ! Quand il est question de nougatines, c'est toujours discret avec moi, se vanta Jackson en souriant. Allez, à très bientôt. »

Le visage de son bras droit se confondit peu à peu avec les bouts de bois enflammés et au bout de quelques secondes, il ne resta plus rien d'autre qu'un banal feu de cheminée. Sirius souffla un bon coup histoire de se donner du courage pour affronter le froid hivernal et alla prendre son manteau. Il fallait qu'il enquête sur Eux pour pouvoir se préparer au mieux à ce qui allait se dérouler dans les prochaines semaines. Le moment était propice, Lily n'allait pas se réveiller et il avait confié à Jackson de veiller sur elle et sur sa villa. Il savait qu'il serait fatigué pour leur sortie de ce soir, mais c'était comme ça, il n'avait pas le choix. Au pire, il boirait pour tenir le coup.

Lily ouvrit difficilement ses yeux gonflés par le sommeil. Le ciel bleu avait laissé place à un noir d'encre. L'année était vraiment froide et la température s'était beaucoup rafraîchie et elle fut bien heureuse d'avoir une couverture sur elle...Une couverture ? Lily fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler à quel moment elle en avait pris une. Ça devait être une attention de Sirius. Sa vision devint plus nette et elle put apercevoir l'éclat brillant des étoiles de cette nuit d'Octobre. Elle était en train de se dire que c'était un joli spectacle quand toutes les images de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle se leva alors vivement, ayant hâte que la soirée commence, qu'elle puisse avoir encore du répit comme elle venait d'en avoir. Elle détestait l'image qu'elle avait d'elle, une pauvre fille pathétique qui était amourachée d'un homme qui l'avait rejetée sans ménagement. Quelle idiote elle était !

La jeune femme s'était rendue sans y prêter attention dans le salon où crépitait le feu de la cheminée. Elle sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius au nez rouge et aux lèvres bleues.

« Sirius ! s'écria-t-elle encore sous le coup de la peur. Mais que faisais-tu dehors ?! Je pensais que t'étais dans la maison !

_ J'y étais princesse, la rassura-t-il en enlevant son manteau avec le flegme naturel qui le caractérisait. Je suis juste sorti faire un truc.

_ Mais alors...Tu ne t'es pas reposé comme on a toujours l'habitude de faire avant de sortir ?

_ Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Et puis moi j'ai dormi la nuit dernière, c'était toi qui devais te reposer. Comment te sens-tu, d'ailleurs ?

_ Je sens mon corps reposé et mon esprit torturé, avoua-t-elle.

_ Alors dépêchons-nous de nous préparer pour cette soirée, que tu puisses penser et passer à autre chose parce que crois-moi que ton esprit va bien être occupé !

_ Tu sais que tu ferais un excellent commercial ?

_ N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, répliqua-t-il avec un large sourire, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure tient toujours, c'est moi qui décide ce que tu portes ! Tu as dit oui, je te rappelle !

_ Quoi ?! lança Lily abasourdie, mais...et quand est-ce que j'ai donné mon accord, moi ?!

_ Tu étais légèrement endormie, j'avoue. Mais ça ne change rien, une parole est une parole et puis c'est tout.

_ Tu es un escroc ! maugréa-t-elle en croisant les bras. »

Sirius prit le paquet argenté qui était posé sur le canapé et que Lily n'avait pas remarqué avant puis il lui tendit avec un air adorable. Elle ne put que le remercier et alla dans la chambre pour se changer. Lily revint quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'une robe moulante bleu nuit. Elle était accrochée par une simple bretelle au niveau de l'épaule gauche. Au niveau de sa cuisse droite, une échancrure d'une dizaine de centimètres laissait entrevoir la peau crémeuse de la jeune femme et une jolie bande de strass suivait le décolleté.

« Ce que tu es sexy ! La couleur révèle tes yeux et tes cheveux...

_ Merci, souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

_ Allez, viens, on n'a plus de temps à perdre ! »

La jeune femme acquiesça en souriant légèrement. Elle avait hâte de s'aérer l'esprit. Elle était contente du cadeau de Sirius, le vêtement était agréable à porter et elle se sentait plus jolie qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le malicieux Black lui présenta une casquette noire sur laquelle il était inscrit "I N-Y" et lui conseilla de bien s'accrocher à lui à et la casquette. Elle en conclut rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin qui l'emmenerait à New York, qui était à quelques heures de route de la petite ville tranquille d'Illuway. Pendant que la sensation désagréable d'être tirée par le nombril se faisait sentir, elle se demanda pourquoi ils devaient aller si loin pour une sortie en discothèque.

Une fois arrivée, elle remarqua l'immensité de l'édifice devant lequel elle se trouvait. Lily eut un frisson mêlant excitation et froid quand elle vit une grande affiche de son groupe de rock moldu préféré, Queen, être placardée juste devant ses yeux, comportant la date exacte d'aujourd'hui. Elle se tourna avec appréhension vers un Sirius fier de son petit effet.

« Bienvenue au Madison Square Garden, fanfaronna-t-il.

_ T'es pas sérieux...s'exclama la jeune femme, en souriant.

_ Si, si, ce soir Queen va chanter et jouer pour nous Princesse.

_ Nous et eux, répliqua-t-elle en montrant de la main l'immense file d'attente devant l'entrée du haut batiment en forme circulaire.

_ Ils ne sont pas un problème, tu vas voir... »

Sirius fit une légère pression sur ses reins pour faire accélérer ses pas raisonnant sur les pavés de la place. À la vue de la file d'attente impressionnante, la jeune femme se sentit découragée. Mais son ami motard ne semblait pas vouloir se ranger dans la longue queue et ils passèrent allègrement devant tous les autres.

« Sirius, t'es fou ! le réprimanda-t-elle en sentant le feu monter à ses joues. On passe pas devant les gens comme ça...

_ Quand on connaît le gars qui s'occupe de gérer l'entrée du public, si, on peut ! répondit-il avec un sourire canaille. Et puis, on est dans les premiers rangs, c'est logique qu'on soit installé en premier !

_ Tu plaisantes ? Les premiers rangs ! s'écria-t-elle. Oh, vraiment merci Sirius ! »

Une demi-heure après qu'ils se soient installé, les festivités commencèrent. Lily n'avait cessé d'admirer la salle ronde et immense entourée de gradins géants. La scène était à peine à quelques mètres d'elle et elle vibrait d'avance d'entendre la musique sortir de ces grosses enceintes.

Le noir se fit autour d'eux mais on pouvait aisément sentir le public bouillir d'impatience que le spectacle commence. Sirius en profita pour glisser un verre dans sa main et de lui crier dans l'oreille - le bruit de la foule était déjà assourdissant - que c'était son cocktail préféré, un Tequila Sunrise. La musique se fit entendre au même moment où le jus d'orange, la tequila et sirop de grenadine se mélangèrent dans sa bouche. La jeune femme trouva ce moment particulièrement exquis et se promit de remercier chaleureusement Sirius pour ses idées géniales.

Pendant près de deux heures, les chansons connues et adulées s'enchaînèrent et à partir du troisième cocktail, Lily chanta à tue-tête tous les morceaux qu'elle connaissait ce qui provoqua chez Sirius un fou rire dont il eut du mal à se défaire. L'ambiance était électrique, les fans ne cessaient de clamer leur amour du groupe qui leur rendait excellemment bien en jouant et chantant avec une fervente passion. Lily et Sirius mourraient de chaud à être serrés comme des sardines contre d'illustres inconnus qui les bousculaient sans ménagement. Mais ils s'en fichaient, cela les faisait rire. Les cris provenaient de partout et de nulle part à la fois, pendant que la musique, elle, transcendait tout.

Une fois dans la rue, après ce moment mémorable, la rouquine était toujours aussi survoltée, elle continuait à chanter les titres qu'elle avait préféré et elle ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que le volume sonore autour d'elle s'était atténué et qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de hurler à la mort.

Le jeune motard, qui était plus gai encore que Lily mais qui était moins survoltée, l'écoutait avec attention et se concentrait pour essayer de marcher droit. Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir mangé et dormi un peu plus, histoire de mieux tenir le choc à l'alcool. Enfin, cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire les choeurs des interprétations criardes de la jolie Evans.

En passant devant une devanture ornée de néons rose et jaune fluo, Lily sautilla de manière surexcitée et pria Sirius d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être une discothèque branchée ; elle avait envie de se déhancher encore, elle souhaitait que la soirée dure encore. Au départ, il avait voulu être sage et refuser car après tout, Lily était vraiment "out" et il savait qu'il était préférable qu'ils rentrent maintenant. Mais la rouquine se révélait être une incroyable négociatrice. Elle était même allé à proposé de trouver une fille pour le beau motard. Il avait finalement cédé quand elle lui avoua qu'elle avait envie de s'éclater jusqu'au bout de la nuit pour ne pas souffrir, pas encore, pas trop tôt. Après tout, il avait fait tout ça pour qu'elle s'amuse, il n'allait pas la priver maintenant !

Ayant tous deux extrêmement soif, ils allèrent bien sûr au bar commander une énième boisson - qui eut raison de leur dernière lueur de lucidité - avant de se mettre au milieu de la piste.

La jeune femme ondula son corps comme elle n'avait jamais osé le faire de toute sa vie. Sa pudeur et sa réserve étaient parties aux oubliettes et elle ne s'en voulait même pas. À vrai dire, elle n'y pensait pas, elle avait juste envie de profiter. Et puis avait-elle vraiment des valeurs ? Dereck avait mis en morceaux le coeur de Lily alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de se détruire elle aussi ?

Les mouvements suggestifs de la jolie rouquine à la robe moulante attirèrent quelques hommes affamés. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut un autre homme, blond à la barbe mal rasée, s'approcher d'elle en rythme et de manière sensuelle. Son coeur fit des bonds frénétiques dans sa poitrine à cause de la puissance de sa danse mais aussi parce qu'elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à Dereck.

Son coeur pleurait mais elle n'hésita pas une seconde à le laisser s'approcher à une grande proximité de ses formes ondulantes. À l'oreille, il lui chuchota quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas mais elle lui sourit tout de même chaleureusement. L'inconnu suivit les mouvements de hanches de Lily avec les siennes et elle se mordilla la lèvre. Leurs yeux s'assombrirent et la jeune femme se rapprocha d'elle-même du danseur mal rasé. À plusieurs reprises, ses mains frôlèrent les fesses de Lily ce qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Elle cherchait le contact autant que lui, elle le tentait par d'ardents regards brefs. Il sentait une odeur de cannelle ou alors c'était peut-être la discothèque qui parfumait leur piste de danse. D'habitude elle ne supportait pas cette odeur mais là, elle n'en avait rien à faire.  
L'alcool mais surtout la douleur firent de Lily une personne méconnaissable.

Un peu plus fort que l'autre fois, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler. Cette fois-ci elle réussit à comprendre qu'il lui demandait si elle voulait boire. Elle accepta avec plaisir ayant encore et toujours soif. Le sourire qu'il lui renvoya la fit frissonner et avant qu'elle ait pu comprendre, l'homme avait bu une gorgée du Cosmopolitan qu'il avait à la main avant de l'embrasser avec intensité.

Lily mis ses mains dans ces cheveux blonds qui lui rappelaient tant de souvenirs et goûta avec gourmandise à la fraîcheur du cocktail dans la bouche de cet inconnu. Il en avait d'ailleurs profiter pour toucher plus fermement ses reins et le derrière de ses cuisses. Ils n'oublièrent pas de danser, provoquant des frottements de temps à autre entre leurs corps fiévreux.

Essoufflée à la suite d'intenses minutes à ce rythme, la jeune femme ivre demanda à s'asseoir un peu et le danseur sensuel la suivit comme si c'était son petit ami. Elle commanda un autre Tequila Sunrise, ne s'en lassant toujours pas.

L'inconnu essaya de faire la conversation avec la jeune femme mais elle préféra l'embrasser sans plus de ménagement que ça. La seule information qu'il put soutirer d'elle fut son prénom.

La bouche du blond glissa le long de son menton avant d'atterrir dans son cou sensible. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail tout en commençant à gémir de sentir sa peau aspirée de cette manière. La main du garçon passa au creux de la fente de la robe bleu nuit avant de prendre le chemin du dessous du tissu en direction de l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Lily ne se priva pas d'exprimer son excitation de manière bruyante, complètement transportée dans son euphorie alcoolisée et cachée par le bruit de la musique assourdissante.

Sirius enchaîna une multitude de pas à la mode qu'il avait pu observer dans divers films. Cependant, son état d'ébriété le rendit assez maladroit et il bouscula plusieurs fois les personnes juste à côté de lui sur la piste qui protestèrent avec plus ou moins d'intensité. Mais lui, ça le faisait rire. Il jeta le centième coup d'oeil de la soirée sur Lily qui était censé danser à quelques mètres de lui. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision et le mec qui la collait comme si sa vie en dépendait, non plus.

Le jeune Black avait décidé de laisser de l'espace et de l'air à la jeune rouquine, histoire qu'elle puisse s'amuser comme elle l'entendait. Il ne voulait pas avoir le même rôle que Lupin, il ne voulait surtout pas lui tenir la jambe ou dicter sa vie. Même quand il lui avouerait qu'il faisait partie des Black Arnachy, il ne comptait pas la soumettre ni l'obliger ; ce serait son choix à elle de les rejoindre ou pas.

Après quelques minutes de recherche intensive, il la trouva enfin. Elle était assise cuisse contre cuisse avec le dragueur de la piste de danse, sa tête était dans le cou de Lily qui penchait la sienne en arrière. Une alarme s'alluma dans son esprit quand il aperçut une main balladeuse entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Ce salop profitait de son état en demi-transe pour la peloter ! Il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs !

D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers leur table pour se planter en face d'eux. Il croisa les bras, fronça les sourcils, se concentra pour rester droit et espéra qu'il avait l'air un minimum impressionnant.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fous avec Lily, mec ? demanda-t-il sèchement »

L'inconnu se retira du cou de la jeune femme qui en profita pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait vraiment l'air hagard, son regard traînait dans le vague. À son expression, on voyait aisément que le blond était très frustré qu'on ait osé l'arrêter dans sa séance de découverte. Et puis, il avait un drôle de visage, une sorte d'asymétrie particulière mais ça, c'était peut-être parce que Sirius voyait un peu flou depuis son dixième verre.

« En quoi ça te regarde, on peut savoir ? répliqua le danseur avec un ton brusque. Je te conseiller de te tirer de là, on est occupé si t'as pas vu...

_ Oh mais si, je vois très bien. Mais c'est mon amie et j'ai pas envie qu'elle passe la soirée à se frotter à un mec comme toi, tu vois.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre de tes envies, elle a l'air d'aimer ce que je lui fais !

_ Ah ah, s'esclaffa Sirius, en même temps, vu tout l'alcool qu'elle a bu, n'importe qui se laisserait faire... »

L'inconnu allait se lever pour en coller une au beau motard mais Lily choisit ce moment précis pour réagir à la conversation des deux mâles imbibés d'alcool. Elle se leva, assez mécontente mais surtout très chancelante et s'écria, les mains sur les hanches.

« Et oh ! Je suis là ! J'existe !

_ Tu fais plus qu'exister baby, répliqua l'inconnu en regardant la jeune femme avec envie. T'es tellement chaude que je te sens d'ici, hmm... »

Sirius crut halluciner quand il entendit Lily pouffer à cette insinuation graveleuse. Combien avait-elle bu ? Elle était vraiment ivre. Le jeu homme regretta de l'avoir poussée à boire, il l'avait un peu poussée pensant qu'elle serait coincée et que ce serait une misère pour lui faire boire plus de deux verres - ce qui était le nombre de boissons maximum qu'elle s'autorisait quand elle sortait, elle n'avait jamais dépassé cette limite avant ce soir.

Ce que qu'il ne comprit cependant pas, c'est que la rouquine n'avait pas rit de bon coeur à la phrase mielleuse de l'inconnu mais qu'elle s'était moqué de lui. Elle le trouvait ridicule quand il parlait et seul son physique l'hypnotisait ; pour elle, il ressemblait vraiment à Dereck. Dommage qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'égaler.

Le sosie profita d'ailleurs de ces secondes de battement pour se tenir contre elle, passer furtivement ses mains sur ses hanches avant de lui demander avec un sourire dragueur :

« J'ai envie de danser, t'amènes ton joli petit cul bien sexy contre moi ?

_ Franchement, tu vas pas suivre ce gros lourdeau ! intervint Sirius à l'intention de Lily, pensant à tort qu'elle était en totale admiration devant cette contrefaçon de Dereck. Attends au moins de dessaouler un peu avant de passer du temps avec un mec comme ça ! »

La rouquine se mit à rire une nouvelle fois, ne se sentant pas du tout menacée par l'influence de l'homme blond, même avec son esprit ennivré.

Malgré son hilarité, la prévention du jeune motard sema le doute dans la tête de Lily. Elle essayait de se concentrer pour réfléchir une seconde. Elle avait envie de danser, encore, de se sentir désirer par un homme qui ressemblait à celui qui lui avait brisé le coeur. Mais était-ce bien ? Se laisser aller c'était tellement tentant...Et sa conscience qui était étouffée par l'alcool, c'était vraiment confortable...

Lily devait faire un choix. Devait-elle danser avec cet inconnu ou refuser de le suivre ?

* * *

**Et voilà ! Notre Lily est dévergondée ! **  
**Ah bah bravo chers lecteurs, je ne vous félicite pas ! C'est tout de votre faute =D !**


	3. Chapitre 3 - Déconnexion

_Dans le chapitre précédent..._

Lily devait faire un choix. Devait-elle danser avec cet inconnu ou refuser de le suivre ?

* * *

**-**  
**Déconnexion**  
**-**

Depuis plus d'une minute, la jeune femme affichait un air hébété. Pas qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu paraître plus intelligente à ce moment même mais elle n'y pouvait rien, tous ses neurones étaient occupés à faire autre chose. Il ressemblait vraiment à Dereck quand même...Ce beau chanteur de jazz et pianiste charismatique qui l'avait charmée...et jetée. Une ombre de colère passa devant ses yeux et elle fronça les sourcils puis croisa les bras face à l'inconnu qui lui tendait la main d'un air entendu.

Pour qui se prenait-il à lui parler de la sorte ? Ça avait toujours été comme ça avec lui, il était toujours sûr de sa valeur, sûr de ses choix. Tout était toujours acquis pour lui, forcément, puisqu'il était le meilleur !

Un sentiment d'indignation la fit bouillir et elle le déversa sur cet homme alors qu'une partie d'elle-même savait qu'au final, il n'avait fait que tenter sa chance à la vue de son corps voluptueux se mouvant sur la piste de danse.

« Ni moi ni mon "petit cul", comme tu l'appelles, n'iront se frotter à toi et tes manières de petit mec suffisant !

_ Ola ! s'exclama-t-il, désagréablement surpris par ce revirement de situation. Il faut te calmer, poulette ! Tu m'as allumé et là tu fais l'effarouchée ! T'es comique, toi...

_ Écoute mon gars, intervint Sirius en s'interposant physiquement entre l'homme et Lily. S'il faut te la faire dans une autre langue, je m'y colle tout de suite parce que t'es plus que lent à la comprenette. La demoiselle t'a clairement dit "non" et aussi "vas te faire voir" donc suis donc son conseil et débarrasse le plancher, tu veux. »

Le sosie de Dereck s'indigna encore un peu mais se découragea bien vite en apercevant une jolie blonde, très ivre elle aussi, se trémousser avec encore plus d'audace que la douce rouquine. Il alla donc la rejoindre avec la même démarche qui avait eu du succès auprès de Lily.

Suite à cette altercation, Sirius décida d'un commun accord avec lui-même que la soirée s'était suffisamment éternisée comme ça. Lily était passé à deux doigts de faire une erreur qu'elle aurait regretté pendant longtemps. Il était soulagé et fier d'avoir réussi à lui éviter ça.

Malgré son esprit embrumé, il réussit l'exploit de marcher sans trop faire de zig-zag. De ça aussi, il était fier.

La rouquine suivit docilement le beau Black sans chercher à comprendre où il pouvait bien l'emmener. Puis, quelques minutes après leur sortie de la boite de nuit enfumée, l'air froid aidant à lui rendre un semblant de lucidité, Lily comprit enfin qu'ils étaient en train de rentrer chez Sirius. Le long du chemin, ils rigolèrent de leurs démarches sinueuses et de leurs attitudes lentes et assez ridicules. Le portoloin fut l'étape la plus éprouvante du parcours. Ils eurent tellement de difficultés à s'imaginer la villa moderne du jeune homme qu'ils furent obligé d'appeler un magicobus. Pendant le trajet, ils se rentrèrent dedans à maintes reprises, n'essayant même pas de se tenir aux barres de fer qui étaient réparties de manière égale dans le bus. Le chauffeur fut même à deux doigts de les jeter dehors avant la fin de l'arrêt tant leurs éclats de voix étaient bruyants.

Une fois arrivés, Sirius s'affaissa avec lourdeur dans son canapé d'angle moelleux. Il était épuisé d'avoir dansé autant. Et puis la pièce tournait tellement, c'était hypnotisant...

Lily observa le beau Black s'endormir en très peu de temps. Elle poussa un long soupir de frustration ; elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, elle ! Étant toujours surexcitée, elle avait encore envie de sautiller partout. Et puis elle avait chaud...Et faim...

Une idée, qu'elle pensait lumineuse, lui vint ; et si elle faisait de la cuisine ? Cela lui donnerait en plus une excuse pour réveiller Sirius par la suite. Elle se trouvait intelligemment diabolique et cela la fit rire toute seule pendant deux bonnes minutes.

Pendant qu'elle fouillait dans les placards du haut de la cuisine orange acidulée de Sirius, elle se creusait la tête pour trouver quelque chose à cuisiner et surtout à manger. Seulement, les idées mettaient du temps à venir, surtout les idées sensées. En apercevant le lait d'amende, la jeune femme eut envie de faire du Porridge...au chocolat fondu ! En l'honneur de ses origines qu'elle savait anglaises. Peut-être même que sa maman en préparait le matin et que c'était là la raison qui faisait qu'elle adorait tant ce goût ?

Elle fit chauffer le lait et y ajouta les flocons d'avoine, elle en versa un peu à côté et cela aussi la fit rire. Dans une autre casserole, il fit fondre du chocolat et ne put résister à en déguster quelques carrés. Elle retira les deux casseroles une fois les flocons gonflés et le chocolat fondu. Elle mélangea le tout et ajouta des morceaux de poires, de bananes et de figues.

Satisfaite de sa préparation, elle se dirigea vers le salon en trottinant presque ; un rien la rendait euphorique.

Une fois assise auprès de Sirius, elle se remémora tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle depuis ces derniers temps. Il avait pris soin d'elle quand elle pleurait toute seule sur son banc, il l'avait invitée sous son toit sans jamais la faire sentir de trop, il l'avait nourrie, logée et fait rire. Puis ensuite il s'était cassé la tête pour lui obtenir des places de concert et l'avait fait se sentir jolie en lui offrant une robe sexy. Il l'avait enfin suivie en boite de nuit sans broncher, même s'il ne l'avait pas prévu et pas forcément voulu. Bref, le jeune homme avait été un véritable ami et c'était si touchant...

Lily eut envie de partager avec Sirius la sensation de gratitude que faisait venir ce constat. Elle se précipita donc sur lui pour l'enlacer avec vivacité Elle fut d'ailleurs obligée de grimper sur lui pour réussir son entreprise. Elle caressa ses bras et le remercia à voix haute.

Le jeune Black fut sorti de son sommeil par un corps chaud qui se mit au dessus de lui. Il bougea légèrement pour mieux l'accueillir et plaça ses bras dans son dos à elle. Il ouvrit à peine ses yeux, à mi-chemin entre le rêve et l'éveil, et reconnut les beaux cheveux de Lily, puis son visage et enfin son corps. Sans se poser de questions, il fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos avant de s'arrêter sur l'arrondi de ses fesses. Elles étaient douces, même avec une robe qui les couvraient.

Un frisson la parcourut et cela lui fit du bien. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les envies de Lily deviennent plus audacieuses et que tout bascule. Elle passa ses mains entre leurs deux corps pour toucher son torse ; sa chemise blanche avait été déboutonnée plus tôt dans la soirée et il l'avait laissée comme ça depuis, tant il était ivre.

Sirius continua à descendre ses mains le long de ses fesses puis accéda à ses cuisses découvertes. Il les pressa avec force pour plaquer Lily à lui, ce qui provoqua un gémissement de surprise de la part de la rouquine. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre par un geste, il fit remonter la robe en même temps que ses mains. Il continua son ascension le long de son dos et finit par enlever entièrement la robe qu'il jeta négligemment sur le marbre du salon. Les vêtements de Sirius eurent droit au même sort, quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard.

Le beau brun passa ses mains partout sur le corps de la rouquine, se sentant d'ores et déjà frustré par ses sous-vêtements bleus en dentelle qui cachait encore bien trop son corps. Il insista à maintes reprises sur les fesses de la jeune femme qui étaient quasiment nues, au vu du petit string qu'elle avait décidé de porter ce jour là. Elle plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne, lui mordit les lèvres en réponse à ses mains qui pétrissaient pleinement sa peau. Il tira si fort sur la ficelle qu'elle claqua dans un bruit sec en laissant une trace rouge vif sur la peau de la jeune Evans. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent même pas, trop occupés à satisfaire leurs pulsions bestiales.

Désirant prendre le dessus, Sirius se retourna vivement en entraînant la rouquine dans sa course pour la basculer en dessous de lui. Seulement, n'ayant plus conscience qu'ils se trouvaient sur un canapé, ils tombèrent lourdement sur le tapis au pied du sofa.

Lily fut légèrement assommée par cette chute mais tout était tellement intense, qu'elle exclama sa douleur seulement par un gémissement bref. La jeune femme fut d'ailleurs bien vite distraite par la démonstration de force du beau Black, qui arracha les bretelles de son soutien-gorge pour plus rapidement pouvoir embrasser passionnément ses seins.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune brun se glissa en elle avec puissance et il lui donna envie de crier son plaisir.

À un moment donné, elle voulut prendre appui au coin de la table basse, histoire de donner plus de puissance à son bassin, mais elle ne fit qu'attraper le coin du plateau où se trouvait les deux bols de Porridge. Le lait encore tiède se déversa sur le dos de Sirius et tous les morceaux de fruits et d'avoine s'éparpillèrent sur leurs deux corps. Les bols, les petites cuillères et le plateau firent un fracas qui ne les stoppèrent pas. Seul le moins enivré d'entre eux, Sirius, se fit la réflexion fugace que la chance était avec eux, car aucun débris de verre n'avait blessé Lily. Il l'embrassa avec force, eut envie de la mettre sur le ventre et donna, dans cette position, plus de puissance encore à ses coups de reins.

Lily était déchaînée, elle se libérait de tout et allait jusqu'au bout, tant le sentiment de lâcher prise la grisait. Sirius quant à lui, vivait un fantasme qu'il avait déjà rêvé plusieurs fois sans jamais avoir osé le réaliser avec elle. D'ailleurs, seule une petite partie de son esprit se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait réellement ; l'autre partie voyait cela comme un rêve très excitant et très réaliste.

Ils se mouvèrent sauvagement jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme atteigne l'orgasme. Le temps se figea à ce moment-là puis les corps retombèrent lentement sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre, couverts de sueur, essoufflés et vidés.

Cette soirée et surtout ce dernier évènement, les avait complètement et définitivement déconnecté de la raison et du bon sens.

La lumière du jour perça le voile de ses paupières malgré le mauvais temps dehors. La pluie battait sur les longues et grandes baies vitrés de la maison. Oui mais d'ailleurs, la maison de qui ? Où était-elle déjà ? Elle cherchait à tout prix à le savoir mais elle avait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment ; des préoccupations physiques.

Sa tête semblait être en béton tant elle était lourde et alors qu'elle n'avait même pas encore esquissé un mouvement, elle sentait de multiples brûlures sur son corps, au niveau de son cou, de ses seins, de ses reins et surtout plus bas encore. Son estomac se tordait dangereusement, lui donnant des nausées désagréables. Elle était frigorifiée aussi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains et voulant éclaircir ses questionnements, elle ouvrit les yeux après s'être relevé très doucement. Ce qu'elle vit, une fois sa vision rétablie, fut une des images les plus choquantes qui lui était donné de voir de ses propres yeux. C'était un véritable bazar, des morceaux de vaisselle brisée était éparpillés sur le tapis chocolat et côtoyaient des vêtements froissés et jetés négligemment. Le tissu du tapis était tâché de part et d'autre d'elle et une odeur d'amande pourrie lui écorchait l'odorat. Elle regarda son propre corps plus en détail et elle fut sidérée de voir qu'elle était quasiment nue, seul son pauvre soutien gorge qui était affaissé négligemment autour de son bassin, restait encore. Des bouts, de ce qui semblait être de la nourriture séchée, étaient éparpillés sur sa peau à côté de petites coupures qu'avaient certainement provoqué les morceaux de verre. Son sein gauche comportait une marque évidente de morsure quand celui du droit en comptait trois !

Le froid, l'odeur et le choc eurent raison d'elle et elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour y vomir. Ses tempes vrillaient de douleur, ses jambes la tenaient à peine et tout son corps était courbaturé. Des flash lui vinrent par la suite, une fois que son visage rencontra l'eau fraîche du robinet.

Elle se vit à un concert, danser et hurler comme une folle au rythme des chansons de Queen, avalant cocktails sucrés sur cocktails sucrés. Puis, se frottant à un homme mal rasé sur une piste de danse fumeuse. Par la suite, Sirius s'interposant entre l'homme de la piste de danse et elle avant qu'ils ne fassent le chemin de retour.

Jusque là, le récit de la soirée qu'elle put se faire grâce à ses récents souvenirs, était censé. Elle se sentait quelque peu honteuse de s'être frottée de la sorte à un vague inconnu mais elle le savait bien qu'elle faisait n'importe quoi quand elle était saoule. Seulement, quand Sirius lui avait proposé de tout oublier le temps d'une soirée, comment aurait-elle pu refuser ? Elle ne le pouvait pas, bien sûr. Même si elle devait vivre avec le fait d'avoir été trop loin avec un vague inconnu.

Mais alors, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans un tel état, une fois rentré dans la villa de Sirius ? Si le jeune Black découvrait l'immonde chaos qu'elle avait fait régné dans son si élégant salon, il allait assurément la tuer. Avait-elle invité quelqu'un ? Ou avait-elle fait ça toute seule ? Le doute la submergea et elle se précipita dans le salon pour s'assurer de la réalité des faits.

Son coeur s'arrêta de battre à l'instant où son regard se posa sur le corps nu et endormi de...Sirius. Il était allongé sur le tapis, au pied du canapé, juste à côté de l'emplacement où elle avait dormi.

La jeune femme faillit s'effondrer tant elle tremblait de partout. Le dernières pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent quand les souvenirs de ses ébats avec le beau motard lui revinrent, avec la force d'un coup fatal. Ils avaient été bestiaux, ils avaient été ivres, ils avaient été sauvages et le pire de tout : elle avait aimé ça à la manière d'une femelle en rut.

Qui était-elle ? Lily ne se reconnaissait pas.

Depuis quand couchait-elle aussi vite ? Depuis quand couchait-elle sous prétexte qu'elle avait bu ? Depuis quand s'offrait-elle sur un coup de tête, une envie fugace, un instinct animal ? Depuis quand était-elle attirée par l'envie de se dévoiler si intimement à quelqu'un d'autre que celui qu'elle était censé aimer ? Depuis quand le sexe n'était pas une chose profonde qui se faisait _aussi_ avec le coeur et pas seulement le corps ? Depuis quand le faisait-elle avec un _ami_ ?

Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ? Comment allait-elle pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans ressentir la honte qui la transperçait en ce moment-même ? Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ?

Il devait la prendre pour une fille légère ou pire, la pire des allumeuses, finissant par coucher, peu importe le mec. Après tout, elle commençait à se frotter à ce drôle d'inconnu et finissait par sauter sur Sirius. Elle n'avait donc pas de retenue ? Elle était si affamée que ça ?!

Elle était horrifiée, elle paniquait littéralement. "Au secours" était la seule réponse à son désarroi qui semblait vouloir sortir de son esprit. La jolie rouquine en pleurs avait si honte, c'était affreux. L'image qu'elle avait d'elle, déjà sérieusement ébranlée par Derreck, était maintenant ternie dans sa quasi-totalité. Et la seule option qu'elle envisageait était celle de fuir...et d'oublier le plus longtemps possible avant que les évènements de la vie viennent tout lui renvoyer à la figure.

Lily alla ramasser la robe que Sirius lui avait offert, elle l'enfila avec un malaise évident. Comme si se remettre dans ce vêtement était le signe qu'elle allait redevenir la fille qui la portait la nuit dernière. Cette fille dévergondée, sans limite, sans gêne et sans respect pour ses convictions.

Elle avait toujours été fière d'être une jeune femme censée malgré son enfance en orphelinat, elle avait toujours cru être plus romantique que la moyenne, être quelqu'un qui faisait passer les besoins de son coeur avant celui de son corps et voilà qu'elle se mettait à faire n'importe quoi !

Elle prit les cadavres de ses sous-vêtements et se mit à courir en direction de la porte d'entrée en ayant qu'une seule idée en tête : rentrer chez elle et prendre une douche.

C'est en entendant la porte claquer, que Sirius se réveilla à son tour. Perdu et hébété, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se reconnecter à la réalité. Il eut le droit à un mal de tête similaire à celui de Lily. Le jeune homme ne fut cependant pas aussi perdu que la rouquine, tout d'abord parce qu'il était plus habitué et donc plus résistant à l'alcool et parce que, aussi incroyable que cela pouvait paraître, c'était elle qui avait bu le plus de verres.

Le fait d'avoir une gueule de bois moins puissante que celle de son amie n'arrangea en rien le sentiment désagréable de culpabilité qui l'assaillait en se rendant compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Enfin, si, cela avait été plutôt bon mais cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il venait de la froisser, de la rendre craintive. S'il avait été aussi sauvage qu'elle qui l'avait griffé tout le long du dos, il devait même l'avoir blessée.

Pire encore, il venait de rendre leur relation très instable et le beau Black ne savait même pas si elle allait encore vouloir lui parler. Comment allait-il faire ?

Avoir gâché la majorité de ses chances de faire intégrer Lily à Black Anarchy à cause de cette soirée, le rendait fou de rage. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se contrôler ?

Bien sûr que la jeune Evans était sexy et belle mais c'était plus que ça. Il ressentait toujours ce besoin de veiller sur elle. Mais une question mettait à mal l'idée que Sirius était réellement charmée par Lily. Car après tout, si cela avait été une toute autre fille avec la même situation de Céleste fragile et perdue, aurait-il été aussi ému et attendri ? Il craignait que oui.

Oui mais voilà, toutes ces questions, il avait justement voulu les éviter avec une règle simple : ne pas chercher à se mettre en couple avec elle, même s'il voulait lui faire rejoindre son camp. Et il avait réussi jusque là ! Pourquoi avoir tout gâché, si près du but ?

Le motard désespéré se posa sur le canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il réfléchissait aussi fort que lui permettait sa gueule de bois pour trouver un moyen de recoller les morceaux. Il fallait qu'il la voit à tout prix pour mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Là aussi ce serait délicat, comment lui dire que c'était une erreur d'avoir couché ensemble, pour ne pas qu'elle pense qu'il en voulait plus, mais sans pour autant blesser son amour propre ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas été nulle, loin de là. Seulement, il savait que c'était une fille romantique et ce genre de filles ne couchaient pas, elles faisaient l'amour. Elle n'avait pas été pas son état normal et il en avait conscience.

Mettant un plan en forme dans son esprit, il commença à ranger et nettoyer dans le même temps. Une fois sa tâche matérielle finie, il fut soulagé que ses questionnements cérébraux soient eux aussi résolus. Il partit en direction de la douche avec une idée précise de ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Le seul inconnu résidait dans la réaction de Lily.

Lily passa sa main sur le grand miroir de sa salle de bain rose saumon. L'eau chaude de la douche avait recouvert toute sa surface d'une couche de buée humide. La jeune femme se scruta dans la glace et fut dépitée de voir qu'un suçon venait lui rendre la tâche d'oublier la nuit dernière quasiment impossible. Il était gros et violacé, dans le plein creux du cou et au niveau de l'épaule, on pouvait en apercevoir un autre. Elle poussa un long soupir de désespoir et continua à faire comme si de rien n'était, s'efforçant de répéter les gestes du quotidien pour passer à autre chose.

Comme tous les jours donc, elle se prépara pour aller travailler à la galerie d'art d'Illuway, commerce dont elle était propriétaire avec Remus. Ce dernier était un excellent associé qui se consacrait à la recherche de peintres prometteurs souhaitant vendre leurs tableaux. Il veillait aussi à faire connaître la galerie. Quant à la rouquine, elle s'occupait de toute la clientèle désirant posséder des tableaux ; son sens de l'art et sa haute maîtrise des techniques de peinture lui permettait de répondre aisément aux questions des acheteurs ou amateurs curieux. À eux deux, ils arrivaient à faire tourner une affaire confortable pour leurs portefeuilles. Encore une fois, elle était extrêmement reconnaissante envers l'élégant Lupin car au départ, c'était à lui seul qu'appartenait cette galerie et emportée par la passion de la jeune artiste, il l'avait laissée être employé puis associé ; c'était vraiment un homme en or.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre avec une certaine appréhension, les draps du lit étaient encore froissés d'une nuit d'amour qu'elle avait partagée avec Dereck i peine quelques jours. C'était une sensation affreuse, sentir que c'était fini, pour de bon. Il n'allait plus revenir. Elle avait même vérifié son Messager quand elle était rentrée, pour savoir s'il avait cherché à la contacter. Mais seul Remus l'avait fait.

Lily s'installa devant sa coiffeuse sans jeter un regard de plus au lit, elle admira le joli flacon en verre, taillé comme un bijou qui trônait sur sa table. C'était un cadeau très précieux que Remus lui avait fait pratiquement dès leur première rencontre. Elle lui avait confié qu'elle gardait un seul et unique souvenir de sa maman, une odeur de muguet toute particulière. Et quelques jours plus tard, il lui avait offert un délicieux parfum. L'odeur était d'une similarité troublante et cela la réconfortait de le porter chaque jour. Aujourd'hui n'allait pas manquer à l'appel, c'était décidé.

Par la suite, elle s'habilla simplement et sobrement, prenant garde à porter une jupe noire assez longue pour cacher ses cuisses rougeoyantes et un col roulé vert pour dissimuler les suçons et les morsures. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter que Remus découvre ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Elle était déjà sûrement perçue comme une allumeuse auprès de Sirius, elle ne voulait pas perdre l'estime de Remus aussi, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Une fois arrivée, elle fut soulagée de constater que tout n'avait pas changé dans sa vie. Sa galerie était toujours fidèle à elle-même avec ses tableaux posés sur les trois quart des murs blanc crème. Seul un angle sur la gauche était dénudé de tableau mais pas de peinture puisque Lily y avait peint elle-même un somptueux paysage. Étant charmé par cette création, Remus avait décidé d'y installer un bureau pour accueillir la clientèle. Olive y était d'ailleurs installée. C'était une nouvelle recrue, novice mais gentille, qui s'occupait du secrétariat. Remus s'était enfin décidé à l'engager ; c'était bon signe, ils avaient maintenant suffisamment d'argent pour avoir une employée. Elle la salua aussi gaîment que lui permettait son état puis lui demanda où était Mister Lupin. L'aimable blonde lui répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien puisqu'il ne venait pas travailler aujourd'hui ; c'était comme ça avec Remus, son emploi du temps était très irrégulier et il ne donnait jamais trop d'explications à cela.

La rouquine décida donc de rentrer dans le vif du sujet - ou plutôt de son travail - en se dirigeant au hasard vers un homme qui flânait dans la galerie. Lily ne le connaissait encore pas, elle examina donc en vitesse son allure. Ça semblait être un homme élégant et assez fortuné, très certainement de bonne famille anglaise. Ses lunettes rondes lui donnaient un air classique et quelque peu écolier. Il ne semblait pas perdu mais ne semblait pas non plus vouloir à tout prix être ici.

« Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle comme elle le faisait habituellement.

_ Cela dépendra de vos compétences, très chère. Répliqua le jeune homme brun à lunettes avec un petit sourire en coin. Êtes-vous capable de supprimer le côté sombre qui réside dans les êtres humains ? »

La rouquine fut complètement prise de cours par cette réponse hors norme. Sur quel drôle d'oiseau était-elle encore tombée ? Et comment allait-elle lui vendre quoi que ce soit ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour où elle avait besoin d'anormalité.

« Et bien, il est évident que je ne peux rien faire pour cela, répondit Lily avec sérieux. Par contre, je peux vous parler des beaux tableaux qui sont exposés ici, finit-elle sur une note légèrement plus chaleureuse.

_ D'accord, parlons d'art et de ces beaux tableaux mais vous n'y couperez pas, un jour nous parlerons de la méchanceté humaine, plaisanta-t-il.

_ Hm...Si vous le dites, répliqua la jeune artiste perplexe, n'étant pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

_ Alors, si vous pouviez m'informer sur une question qui me taraude depuis plusieurs jours...Le paysage qui a été peint sur la devanture de la galerie et celui derrière le bureau d'accueil, est-ce un ou une de vos artistes affichés sur ces murs qui les ont fait ? Je trouve sa sensibilité artistique vraiment particulière et je trouve que cet artiste peint avec un tel réalisme que ç'en est bluffant.

_ Euh, et bien, non, elle n'a pas de tableau accroché ici, répondit-elle rougissant comme une pivoine.

_ Vous faites là une bien belle erreur ! affirma-t-il en haussant légèrement les sourcils. Je ne pense pas que ses tableaux m'auraient uniquement séduit, moi. C'est étonnant que vous n'ayez pas su déceler son talent. Enfin, pourriez-vous tout de même me donner son nom ?

_ Elle s'appelle Lily Evans.

_ Oh mais suis-je bête, excusez mon impolitesse, j'aurais d'abord dû vous demander votre prénom à vous avant de demander celui d'une autre femme. Qui plus est, si elle n'est pas présente dans la pièce. Comment vous nommez-vous donc ?

_ Et bien, avoua-t-elle de plus en plus rouge, je m'appelle Lily Evans.  
_ Mais alors, s'exclama le jeune acheteur l'air ravi, je suis encore plus heureux de faire votre connaissance, Mrs Evans !  
_ Miss Evans, corrigea la jeune femme machinalement.  
_ Je suis content de pouvoir vous dire ce que je pense de votre travail, _Miss_ Evans. Vous êtes une excellente artiste selon moi et je trouve dommage que vous n'exposiez pas dans votre propre boutique. Vous avez le coup de pinceau, croyez-moi, ma famille collectionne des oeuvres d'art depuis des siècles.  
_ Cela est courtois de votre part, Mister...  
_ Mister Potter, mademoiselle. James Potter pour être tout à fait précis.  
_ Mais je suis ici pour vendre des peintures et les miennes ne se vendent pas.  
_ Pourtant, insista-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire poli et chaleureux, moi je suis prêt à vous en acheter.  
_ Vous ne connaissez même pas l'allure de mes tableaux, répliqua Lily dubitative sur son supposé talent. Vous ne pouvez être désireux d'acheter sans avoir vu !  
_ Je n'ai besoin de voir qu'une seule chose, lui assura James dont le regard s'était allumé d'une petite lueur que la rouquine ne remarqua pas. Dès que je vois le style du tableau, je suis fixé puisque le votre est si rare qu'il est impossible de ne pas vouloir acheter au moins une de vos créations.  
_ C'est vraiment aimable Mister Potter mais mes tableaux sont d'un niveau amateur et...ils ne sont de toutes façons pas destinés à la vente, ce sont des toiles personnelles.  
_ Hm, fit-il avec sa gorge, semblant réfléchir à toute allure pour trouver un autre argument pour la convaincre d'accepter.  
_ Mais ne vous en faites pas, le rassura-t-elle en déballant sa réponse commerciale et machinale. Ici il y a plus de 12 artistes qui exposent leurs différentes toiles, il y a un large choix de formats et de styles. Vous trouverez forcément votre bonheur.

_ Bien sûr que je vais trouver mon bonheur ici puisqu'il réside dans le fait de posséder un ou plusieurs de vos tableaux. S'il le faut, continua James avec un sourire espiègle, j'achèterai la totalité des tableaux ici pour que vous soyez en pénurie et là vous serez bien obligé de me vendre les vôtres. N'est-ce pas un plan génial ?

_ Voyez-vous ça, s'esclaffa-t-elle en trouvant ce personnage de plus en plus particulier. Rien ne me fera plus plaisir !

_ Dans ce cas alors, je vais rentrer chez moi et je reviendrai pour commencer à mettre en place mon plan diabolique. Il y a-t-il un numéro de Messager que je puisse avoir pour vous appeler si une question me vient ?

_ Bien sûr, demandez-le à notre charmante hôtesse d'accueil, elle vous le donnera.

_ Encore merci pour tout, _Miss_Evans. »

James tourna lentement le dos à la belle rouquine avant de laisser son sourire s'agrandir pendant qu'il remontait la monture de ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez. Il avait enfin découvert le nom du mystérieux auteur des peintures murales qui l'avaient tant fait flasher. Il était très heureux, ayant passé pas mal de temps déjà dans cette galerie à examiner chaque artiste qui y était exposé sans jamais retrouver la précision du trait ni la générosité des formes ou des couleurs de cette Miss. Ce que peignait Lily Evans était un petit pan de vie en lui-même et c'était fascinant. On aurait pu s'y projeter comme s'il s'agissait d'un endroit à la fois merveilleux mais surtout réaliste. Enfin bref, il adorait vraiment ce qu'elle arrivait à créer. Et dire qu'il n'avait vu que deux de ses "toiles", qu'allait-ce être s'il avait la chance d'en voir plus ? Le jeune Potter avait hâte de le savoir et il comptait bien réussir à faire céder la modeste artiste car il était très motivé.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, voilà que cette artiste était en plus une belle jeune femme. Il avait dans l'idée de tenter aussi à la connaître un peu plus personnellement, on ne savait jamais ce que le destin pouvait réserver et il ne voulait pas passer devant une occasion de rencontrer une belle âme sans la saisir - l'occasion, pas l'âme, bien sûr. Et puis, elle était vraiment belle, quand même, il fallait l'avouer.

Lily le regarda partir avec un certain soulagement. Ce James Potter était dérangeant. Inattendu. Cela la perturbait. Et elle avait dit la vérité, elle ne trouvait pas ses toiles exceptionnelles, loin de là. Elle était persuadée que s'ils ne vendaient que ses tableaux, il ne faudrait pas compter sur l'argent. Oui, bien sûr, elle aimait peindre et elle se rendait compte qu'elle était capable de peindre d'une manière très ressemblante à la réalité. Mais pour elle, ses toiles n'avaient pas d'originalité, ni d'âme. Et puis Remus lui avait bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de les exposer au grand public.

Lui, ne remettait pas en cause son talent, loin de là. Mais il lui avait quand même fait remarquer qu'elle était trop sensible, qu'elle mettait beaucoup trop d'elle dans ses peintures et que cela risquerait de la peiner plus que de mesure si jamais quelqu'un critiquait ce qu'elle faisait. Et tous les artistes avaient obligatoirement des détracteurs.

Alors elle peignait pour elle et puis aussi pour Remus qui était apparemment tombé amoureux de son passe-temps. Il lui demandait assez régulièrement l'autorisation de prendre ses toiles préférées et de les garder pour chez lui. Cela la flattait beaucoup.

La journée passa de manière laborieuse, le fait d'aider les visiteurs ne l'empêcha pas de devoir se battre avec ses démons intérieurs. Sa tristesse grandissait et elle ne cessait de ressasser l'abandon de Dereck pendant que son sentiment de honte devenait suffocant. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de gâcher l'amitié d'un ami qui lui faisait du bien et ce même après le départ du pianiste-chanteur. Elle était vraiment douée...

Chaque pas qui la menait vers son appartement étaient lourds. Qu'allait-elle faire seule, avec son désespoir ? Remus était apparemment absent, Sirius était devenu un problème et Dereck était encore une blessure à vif dans la chaire de son coeur.

Une fois dévêtue de son manteau couleur caramel, elle s'installa sur un moelleux fauteuil en véritable cuir rembourré qui se trouvait placé en face de son chevalet. Lily n'avait jamais compris le besoin des autres artistes de faire de leur atelier un endroit inconfortable. Bon, il était vrai que la rouquine n'avait pas d'atelier à proprement parlé et n'avait fait qu'aménager un petit coin de son salon. En tous cas, elle était heureuse d'avoir une assise où elle pouvait se sentir bien.

Mollement, elle prit son pinceau et le passa sur la toile vierge, le colorant d'un bleu lagon vif. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait envie de peindre ni comment elle allait le peindre ; la jeune femme essayait seulement de se vider l'esprit. Serait-ce le ciel ? L'océan ? Le pelage d'un animal extraordinaire ? L'iris d'une vélane ? Après tout, est-ce que cela importait vraiment ?

La sonnette de sa porte d'entrée se mit à claironner à maintes reprises dans tout son appartement, provoquant une brisure dans la délicatesse du trait qu'elle était en train de dessiner. Elle soupira de frustration d'avoir ainsi gâché sa ligne.

Qui était-ce ? Elle avait tout sauf envie de voir Sirius et cela pouvait très bien être lui. Il n'était pas du style à laisser les choses se faire, il allait plutôt aux devants des problèmes. Enfin, elle disait ça, mais savait-elle réellement qui il était ? Depuis hier, Lily se rendait bien compte qu'elle-même ne se connaissait pas vraiment.

Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle faire semblant d'être absente de peur de tomber sur Sirius ou devait-elle affronter la personne qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, quelle qu'elle soit ?


	4. Chapitre 4 - Affrontement

_Dans le chapitre précédent..._

Lily devait faire un choix. Devait-elle faire semblant d'être absente de peur de tomber sur Sirius ou devait-elle affronter la personne qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, quelle qu'elle soit ?

* * *

**-  
Affrontement  
**-

Le temps qu'elle prit pour réfléchir à la question la fit presque se sentir ridicule. Quelle trouillarde faisait-elle ! Pourquoi se cacher, à quoi cela servirait ? Les problèmes viendraient de toute façon déposer leur amas de sacs de noeuds au pied de sa porte, qu'elle l'ouvre ou pas.

Elle posa délicatement son pinceau et soupira tout en se levant. Elle pressa le pas en entendant une seconde sonnerie, mit sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte sans prendre le temps de regarder par le judas, trop occupée à s'encourager mentalement.

La jeune Evans aurait d'ailleurs dû réfléchir à ce judas un peu plus avant de toucher à sa porte d'entrée car elle reçut un puissant électrochoc à la vue du jeune homme qui se trouvait maintenant devant elle. Son coeur s'affola et en quelques secondes, sa bouche devint sèche. La surprise se vit sur son visage tout comme un autre mélange d'émotions contradictoires qui pouvait se traduire, entre autre, par de l'espoir et de la colère.

« Dereck...lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, trahissant le flot d'émotion qui la submergeait.

_ Lily...répliqua son ancien amoureux sur un ton détendu, ne semblant ressentir aucune gêne de provoquer une telle surprise chez la rouquine ; il en était même plutôt flatté.

_ Je...Mais qu'est-ce que...? »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge tant les idées sur l'hypothèse de cette visite se bousculaient. Devait-elle espérer ? Ou bien être furieuse ? Jouer l'indifférence ? Quelle technique pouvait-elle adopter pour s'en sortir avec le moins de blessure sentimentale possible ?

« Tu as l'air surprise de me voir, fit-il remarquer tout en changeant de position pour s'appuyer avec flegme contre la chambranle.

_ Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle, trop choquée pour pouvoir répondre avec ironie ou même désintéressement.

_ Je t'ai connue plus bavarde, ajouta-t-il avec un certain recul sur la situation qui commença à sérieusement blesser Lily.

_ Tu m'as aussi connue moins d...triste. Je pense que ma réaction est plus que justifiée vu ce que tu m'as dit.

_ Je ne dis pas le contraire, je dis simplement que cela aurait pu être fait avec plus de caractère. Tu aurais pu me haïr profondément, te mettre à me hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que mes tympans saignent...Je ne sais pas moi, quelque chose de plus...vibrant. »

Dereck ressentait une certaine satisfaction à la critiquer. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi et il ne cherchait pas non plus à le comprendre. Ce n'était pas forcément par sadisme. Ce qui pouvait expliquer le comportement du beau blond, c'était son besoin de se convaincre que la rouquine n'était pas une fille si géniale que ça. Cela rendait son choix plus logique et plus facile à assumer. Bien sûr que c'était le meilleur pour lui, sa carrière montante valait bien plus que Lily. Voilà ce dont il essayait de se convaincre, puisque sa carrière rimait avec Tamara et que cette dernière ne supportait pas Lily. Il savait donc ce qui lui restait à faire.

Lily était peinée par la teneur des propos du chanteur-pianiste. Selon lui, même dans sa colère, elle manquait de personnalité. Ce n'était pas faux, après tout elle était là à lui parler et à se justifier au lieu de lui donner une bonne gifle et de lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, une partie d'elle avait espéré un contact, encore un, même rien qu'un seul. Elle n'avait par contre pas imaginé qu'elle allait se prendre d'autres critiques en pleine tête. C'était vraiment rude.

« Tu attends peut-être que je m'excuse de te décevoir ?

_ J'ai pas dit ça, j'exprime ce que je pense c'est tout, répondit-il avec une innocence feinte à laquelle la jeune femme crut.

_ Et bien j'ai pas besoin de connaître tes états d'âme ! s'agaça-t-elle, sur la défensive.

_ 'Faudrait savoir ! T'as pas arrêté de te plaindre que j'en disais jamais assez sur mes sentiments...la coinça le beau blond avec une mauvaise foi évidente. »

La rouquine aux yeux fatigués soupira et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Elle regretta amèrement d'avoir espéré un retour, elle se trouvait stupide. Et maintenant, le plus ironique, c'est qu'elle craignait de lui demander la raison de sa visite. Et s'il arrivait encore à lui faire mal ? Et si elle se mettait encore à pleurer devant lui ? Jusqu'où pourrait-elle être humiliée ?

« Pourquoi tu ne m'invites pas à rentrer ? Moi aussi j'ai vécu dans cet appart' même si c'est ton nom qui est sur le contrat...

_ Oui mais c'est toi qui a décidé de tout plaquer, grinça Lily, les poings serrés mais se reculant malgré tout pour le laisser passer.

_ Tu as tort, répliqua presque cruellement Dereck en passant la porte, c'est seulement toi que je veux plaquer. »

La jeune artiste peintre marqua un temps d'arrêt, trop ébranlée par cette vérité crue pour y répondre tout de suite. Quel était le but de cette révélation ? Voulait-il la faire souffrir ? À quoi cela pouvait-il bien lui servir, si elle le lassait et qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle ? Une chose était sûre, cela faisait mal.

« Rien n'a changé, fit-il remarquer après avoir fait un bref tour de l'appartement. Tu n'as même pas fait le ménage après notre dernière nuit ici...On dirait que tu ne t'es pas encore décidé à faire un trait sur moi.

_ Pourquoi fais-tu toutes ses remarques ? Tu comptes revenir, peut-être ? »

Une lueur s'éclaira dans le regard du bel homme que Lily interpréta comme le feu d'une passion éteinte alors que c'était en fait un simple sentiment de puissance qui le submergeait à ce moment-là ; il avait le pouvoir.

Il s'approcha à quelques centimètres d'elle, appréciant de voir ses yeux d'émeraude s'écarquiller. Elle avait vraiment de jolis yeux, c'était vrai. En fait, elle était même agréable à regarder toute entière.

« Si je compte revenir ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire prédateur. Pourquoi, tu en as envie ?

_ Ce n'est pas la qu...

_ J'ai dit, la coupa Dereck en mettant ses mains à plat sur le mur où elle se retrouvait acculée, est-ce que tu as envie que je revienne ? »

Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Il était si beau et si impressionnant. Elle se sentait si petite, si minime. Qui voudrait d'elle ? Combien de chance avait-elle de retrouver quelqu'un d'aussi génial que lui ? Et s'il lui offrait une chance de recoller les morceaux ? Bien sûr qu'il fallait qu'elle tente, elle ne se sortirait jamais de la dépendance qu'elle avait de Dereck, elle en était convaincue, bien au-delà de la raison, elle s'en persuadait sans s'en rendre compte.

Lily était comme ces êtres vivant toute leur vie dans une grotte sombre et qui apercevaient la lumière pour la première fois ; ils s'en approchaient mais brûlaient leurs rétines à la regarder et ne sachant pas le monde merveilleux qui pouvait les attendre derrière, ils finissaient par reculer et rester persuadé qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que l'obscurité de leur grotte.

Elle souffla un "oui" à peine audible mais suffisant pour qu'il élargisse son sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de la rouquine. Elle se sentit fondre et ses genoux flanchèrent sous le poids de la sensation de contrôle qu'il avait sur elle.

Il prolongea le baiser avec aisance, comme avant, il était habituée à sa manière de faire, à sa langue, à sa bouche et c'était plutôt agréable. Plus positif encore, il savait exactement quoi faire et quand le faire pour la rendre folle de lui. Il savait que s'il passait lentement sa langue sur son palais, les joues de la jeune femme allait se mettre à rougir et qu'il pourrait alors caresser son cou. Il voulut enlever le pull à col roulé de Lily, histoire de découvrir son cou pour lui faire plus d'effet encore. Il remarqua avec beaucoup de satisfaction qu'elle le laissa faire sans même sembler broncher.

Dereck fit glisser sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire. Il entendit sa respiration se faire plus courte et jubila intérieurement. Son corps réagissait à ses caresses avec toujours autant d'intensité ; il était vraiment fort.

Cependant, une vision le fit se refroidir instantanément ; à l'endroit du cou de Lily où il était sur le point de poser sa bouche se trouvait un énorme suçon. Il s'étrangla presque et demanda, furieux :

« On peut savoir ce que c'est ?!

_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle, perdue.

_ De ce putain de suçon dans ton cou ! »

Le visage de Lily se décomposa et elle bégaya des mots incompréhensibles. Comment lui dire ? Elle se sentait mal, elle avait honte. S'il y avait une personne à qui elle ne voulait rien dire, c'était bien lui. Oh, pourquoi avait-il découvert son cou ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé faire ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ?

Rageux et très jaloux, il s'éloigna d'elle à vive allure et hurla « Espèce de sale petite allumeuse ! » avant de partir en claquant la porte. Comment osait-elle se faire toucher par un autre que lui ? Elle aurait dû être effondrée après son départ ! N'avait-elle pas de décence ? Était-elle comédienne à ce point ? Elle ne s'en fichait tout de même pas de lui, si ?!

Et quel était le salop qui avait osé la toucher ? Lily lui appartenait et il enrageait de savoir que sa soi-disant peine ne la tenait pas éloignée des autres mecs.

Décidément, il avait vraiment bien fait de la larguer si rudement, elle le méritait.

Remus fit lentement tourbillonner sa touillette en plastique dans le fumant liquide brun que contenait son gobelet. La crème formait des tracés sinueux et circulaires qui hypnotisaient le jeune homme. Il faut dire qu'il était en profonde réflexion.

Depuis qu'il avait vu sa douce Lily dans un tel état de tristesse, ses croyances envers les Dirigeants commençaient à se fissurer. Et s'il ne les avait pas assez remis en cause ? Et s'il avait laissé les choses aller trop loin ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il s'illusionnait sur l'influence qu'il avait sur cette Organisation ; il savait qu'il était un pion de plus, remplaçable à tous moments. Mais peu lui importait, s'il avait été persuadé que cela aurait pu faire du bien à l'élue de son coeur, il l'aurait fait.

Mais que se passerait-il si Lily se mettait à être courant de tous les tenants et les aboutissants de ses actions et de son don ? S'en servirait-elle ? Et surtout, le ferait-elle pour une cause juste ou deviendrait-elle quelqu'un d'autre ? Avait-elle les épaules assez solides pour endurer tout ce poids, toute cette responsabilité qu'est le fait d'être une Céleste ?

Et c'est parce qu'il avait eu envie de prendre cette contrainte sur son dos à lui qu'il n'avait rien dit à la jeune femme. Et puis de toutes façons, les règles avaient été bien claires, dès le départ : le but principal de la mission d'Ange Gardien était de veiller à ce que l'artiste Céleste ne découvre jamais son don, quitte à donner sa vie ou celle de la protégé, quitte à trahir, mentir ou tricher.

La première fois qu'on lui avait annoncé ça solennellement et suite à un rite de "passation de pouvoir de protection", il n'avait pu s'empêcher de demander à son initiateur pourquoi avaient-ils été si catégorique sur le fait de garder le secret et de ne jamais le dissimuler, pourquoi faisaient-ils comme si la survie du monde en dépendait ?

"Parce que, justement, la survie du monde en dépend mon garçon !" lui avait confié son mentor, une main réconfortante sur la frêle épaule d'un Rémus qui n'avait que 12 ans à l'époque. "Imagine le mal que pourrait faire les Célestes si elles apprenaient que leurs ancêtres étaient à l'origine de la création de la Terre...Que feraient ces jeunes femmes si elles souhaitaient recréer la Terre selon leurs envies fugaces et incontrôlées ? Il nous a été donné la mission Divine de contenir ce danger, alors bien sûr que oui cher Remus, la survie du Monde tel que nous le connaissons en dépend. Et toi aussi, tu fais partie de ce grand projet, je compte sur toi, jeune Ange Gardien."

Le jeune homme avait écouté avec ferveur et attention depuis ce jour-là et cela n'avait cessé d'accroître le sentiment d'amour qu'il avait pour Lily. Non seulement il le faisait pour la Terre mais il le faisait aussi pour Elle.

Il plissa ses paupières fatiguées et se frotta les yeux en soupirant. Cela commençait à faire longtemps maintenant. On lui avait donné rendez-vous il y a une heure de cela mais personne ne semblait disposer à le prendre en charge. Le jeune homme balaya une énième fois la pièce du regard pour passer le temps, tout en buvant quelques gorgées de son café. Il aimait cette salle, il aimait cet endroit, il aimait cet édifice et ce qu'il représentait.

Le quartier général des Dirigeants se trouvait dans un endroit paradisiaque. Le Royaume avait été construit sur une large et haute falaise de roches d'un beau gris perle. Ces roches étaient elles-même entourée par une ceinture de cascades d'eau plus splendides encore que les chutes du Niagara. De majestueux arcs-en-ciel se dressaient fièrement de ça et là et renforçait l'impression de magie qui émanait de ce lieu.

De l'intérieur, on pouvait admirer le spectacle grâce aux hautes fenêtres qui s'étendait jusqu'à sept mètres au dessus de lui. Les rayons du soleil ou de la lune perçait à tout moment par le plafond vitré et faisaient briller des reflets de lumière scintillante sur le marbre frais de la pièce circulaire. Entre les fenêtres, à intervalle régulier, se trouvait les portes menant aux bureaux et salles de l'Organisation. Le reste de l'édifice était construit et aménagé dans la même ambiance et le même style ; modernité du mobilier, pureté de lumière et beauté du paysage.

« Remus, tu peux y aller, Hensen t'attend dans son bureau, l'informa Charlie - un autre Ange Gardian qu'il appréciait - en sortant d'une des nombreuses portes identiques. »

Le jeune loup-garou hocha brièvement la tête et leva ses jambes engourdies par l'attente. Il se dirigea machinalement vers une des portes et fit le chemin qu'il avait déjà emprunté maintes fois. De toutes façons, ici il valait mieux faire encore et encore les mêmes trajets car il n'y avait que la mémoire qui pouvait lui servir de guide. Aucune indication n'était là pour aider quiconque. Selon la devise, s'ils étaient suffisamment investi dans leur rôle, ils se devaient d'avoir le moindre détail de cet endroit ancré dans l'esprit.

Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit une fois que Taylor Hensen, une des 8 Dirigeants, lui en donna la permission. Il eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts tant la clarté l'aveuglait. Car si les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de drapés de satin blanc, la lumière n'en étais que plus puissante. Un peu de brume couvrait le sol et le mobilier se confondait presque tant il était pâle. C'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans le bureau d'un Dirigeant.

Remus était assez perturbé par cette convocation. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvenait, le jeune homme s'était toujours entretenu avec les assistants des Dirigeants mais jamais avec Eux en personne. Même les mentors n'étaient pas des Dirigeants, juste de simples sages ayant pour mission de communiquer les valeurs de l'Organisation aux jeunes garçons. C'était comme ça, les Célestes n'étaient que des femmes et leur Ange Gardien était forcément un homme qu'Ils entraînaient dès leur cinq ans pour veiller sur une Céleste, de sa naissance à sa mort. Le jeune loup-garou se souvenait de la naissance de Lily et il en était encore ému à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Ce qu'elle était belle, à peine quelques heures après l'accouchement, ses beaux yeux étaient déjà verts et ils avaient une forme si charmante. Il l'avait vu grandir, il avait grandit avec elle et la connaissait si bien ; que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. La seule chose qu'il regrettait amèrement dans son rôle d'Ange Gardien, c'était l'interdiction formelle d'être en couple avec sa Céleste. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas même le droit de la considérer comme la "sienne", ce genre d'écart de langage était aussi interdit.

Cette pensée le rendit triste et il préféra revenir à la réalité, histoire de ne plus penser à ce serment qu'il s'était engagé à tenir alors que cela devenait de plus en plus pesant. Voir Lily passer dans les bras de plusieurs hommes sans jamais que ce soit les siens le faisait souffrir depuis longtemps maintenant.

Ses yeux couleur miel se posèrent donc sur la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était assise sur un fauteuil bleu pastel, une des rares touches de couleur qui existaient dans ce bureau. Elle tenait à la main un verre en cristal, son jumeau étant posé sur le plateau en argent de la table basse à ses pieds.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu de pareils habits, son cou et ses épaules étaient dégagés et la robe semblait vaporeuse, brumeuse et incroyablement légère. Elle flottait autour d'elle, semblant épouser ses formes avec grâce et élégance. La couleur lui faisait penser aux nuages cotonneux d'un jour de printemps et le fait qu'elle soit légèrement transparente rendait l'ensemble irréaliste.

« Je vous prie de prendre place en face de moi, annonça Taylor d'une voix profonde pleine d'un calme Olympien. »

Remus n'osa rien dire et alla simplement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de celui de la Dirigeante.

Il observa son visage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses cheveux bruns foncés encadraient son visage en ondulant très légèrement de ci et là, ils étaient magnifiquement bien coiffés et frôlaient à peine ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient grands, gris et perçants. Ils étaient encadrés par d'épais cils courbés. Ses lèvres fines et pales restaient closes et l'on pouvait percevoir une certaine sévérité dans cette manière de les mettre. Son nez droit était harmonieux avec le reste de son visage mais lui conférait tout de même une certaine dureté qui la rendait impressionnante.

Il se posait vraiment des questions sur la raison de sa présence ici mais il n'était pas très enclin à engager la conversation avec une Dirigeante. Il ne savait même pas si cela se faisait. Devait-il la regarder dans les yeux ou au contraire baisser les siens ?

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi Nous désirons vous parler, avança la Dirigeante avec toujours ce même ton calme.

_ C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais traité avec Vous.

_ Il faut dire que Nous sommes à l'orée d'une tournure importante dans l'équilibre du Monde. Nous sommes convaincu qu'un autre Dirigeant doit être élu car même en y mettant tout Notre temps et Notre énergie, Nous sommes débordés.

_ Pour tout Vous dire, avoua Remus, je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible d'avoir un point de vue sur l'ensemble du monde et décider de créer tel ou tel Élu en fonction de ce point de vue pour équilibrer le monde et essayer de faire le bien.

_ Je comprends que cela soit quelque chose d'assez innacessible pour vous qui êtes un simple Ange Gardien. Imaginez alors l'incompréhension qu'aurait les humains qui ne sont pas habitués à notre Organisation. Il vous ait maintenant donné la possibilité de comprendre pourquoi Nous restons dans l'ombre. »

Le jeune loup-garou hocha la tête brièvement, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur la nécessité de garder l'Organisation secrète. Il en souffrait bien trop par rapport à Lily pour être un minimum compatissant ou même compréhensif.

« Et donc pour répondre à votre questionnement principal, reprit Taylor sans avoir remarqué la légère ombre de contrariété qui était passée sur le visage de Remus, Nous avons remarqué que la Céleste dont vous vous occupez est très prometteuse. Nous sommes convaincu que c'est une des plus doués si ce n'est la plus douée. Nous l'avons désignée pour créer l'Élue qui rejoindra le rang des Dirigeants. Nous ne voulons pas d'un humain comme Dirigeant. Nous allons donc confier à la tâche à cette Céleste de créer Notre nouvelle Dirigeante. Comme à chaque fois, Frédéric vous donnera le parfum qu'elle devra inhaler quand vous sortirez de notre bureau. »

En entendant parler du fameux parfum, Remus eut affreusement honte. Ici, dans le Royaume des Dirigeants, tout le monde le félicitait pour ce coup de génie mais lui, il se sentait si mal.

Un des travails les plus délicats qu'avaient à faire les Anges Gardiens, était de soumettre les Célestes à un rituel, qu'elles exécuteraient chaque jour, pour pouvoir les contrôler suivant la demande des Dirigeants. Le jour où une Céleste est choisie pour peindre un Élu pour les Dirigeants, son Ange Gardien ajoute au rituel une préparation magique et chimique que Frédéric concocte dans son laboratoire personnel pour que la Céleste sache exactement _qui_peindre. Les autre jours, le rituel se déroule normalement et ne provoque rien chez les Célestes.

Et c'est en entendant Lily parler d'une odeur qui lui rappelait sa maman qu'il eut une idée - ingénieuse selon ses collègues, dégueulasse selon lui. Il lui avait alors offert un parfum, l'ayant même fait faire sur mesure, pour qu'il la touche profondément et lui rappelle l'odeur de sa maman puis suivant les ordres qu'on lui donnait, il interchangeait les flacons entre le normal et celui mélangé avec la préparation de Frédéric. Remus savait très bien que Lily serait fidèle à ce parfum là ; porter une senteur réconfortante sur elle tous les jours ne pouvait pas se refuser surtout quand on pensait être orpheline.

« Nous voulons aussi que vous soyez présent pendant la séance de création de l'Élue, reprit l'impressionnante brune en interrompant les pensées du jeune Lupin. »

Remus crut s'étouffer en entendant ce que la Dirigeante venait de dire.

« Mais...mais...Enfin, s'exclama choqué le jeune homme, vous savez très bien que les Célestes se mettent nues pour...

_ Nous savons qu'elles se dénudent pour peindre et donc pour créer, l'énergie que cela demande a absolument besoin qu'aucune fioriture ne soit présente. Le flux doit passer du corps de la Céleste, au pinceau et jusqu'à la toile. Et alors ?

_ Et alors...Et bien enfin, je...C'est son intimité...Je ne peux pas...

_ Vous êtes son Ange Gardien, son intimité n'est pas votre préoccupation. Votre but est de vous assurer que tout se déroule bien et qu'elle ne soit dérangée par personne.

_ Mais Lily peint toujours très bien les Élus, il n'y a vraiment pas bes...

_ Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Élue, et puis vous n'avez pas à discuter Nos ordres, vous avez été engagé pour faire ce qu'On vous dit de faire.

_ Non ! rétorqua-t-il, ne contrôlant plus sa colère d'entendre que bafouer l'intimité de Lily était de son devoir. J'ai été engagé pour prendre soin de Lily !

_ Ne commencez pas à vous rebeller, le menaça-t-elle avec une voix froide et un regard dur, Nous vous rappelons qu'il vous ait interdit d'appeler les Célestes par leur prénom, vous n'êtes pas censé être proche avec votre Céleste, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vous attacher à elle, est-ce clair ? »

Remus baissa la tête, rentrant sa colère en lui comme ses ongles rentraient dans la paume de ses mains. Il se sentait piégé et si malheureux.

« Savez-vous ce qu'il arrive aux Anges Gardiens que Nous renvoyons pour leur mauvaise conduite ? demanda la Dirigeante, croisant les mains devant elle, le visage toujours impassible.

_ Non, répondit laconiquement le jeune homme en gardant la tête baissée, n'ayant aucune envie de lui parler.

_ Ils sont bannis du Royaume et ils leur ait interdit de parler ou même de côtoyer les membres de l'Organisation. Nous sommes sûrs que vous savez parfaitement que les Célestes font partie intégrante de Nos membres. Et si jamais un Ange s'obstine malgré tout et devient trop incontrôlable, Nous nous permettons d'effacer de sa mémoire l'existence des Dirigeants et des Célestes. »

Le beau Lupin releva vivement la tête, comprenant que si un jour il était rayé de l'ordre des Anges Gardiens, il ne reverrait plus jamais Lily. Son coeur se serra dans sa poitrine et son souffle devint court. Comment pouvait-on lui faire ça ?

« Nous vous conseillons donc très fortement de mesurer vos écarts de conduite. Que ce soit dans votre manière irrespectueuse de parler aux Dirigeants ou dans votre attitude bien trop ambiguë avec la Céleste qui vous a été attribué. Maintenant, vous allez faire ce qu'On vous dit de faire. Peut-être ne voyez-vous pas le bien que cela fera à la planète Terre mais Nous, Nous le voyons. Vous ferez en sorte que la Céleste commence le processus de création demain, vous resterez avec elle durant tout ce temps-là et vous emmènerez le tableau dès qu'elle aura fini de le peindre. Dépêchez-vous ensuite de le rapporter au Royaume.

_ Bien, abdiqua Remus, n'ayant plus d'autre choix. Ce sera fait.

_ Vous pouvez maintenant disposer. »

Sans autre forme de procès, le jeune loup-garou se leva avec colère et partit de ce bureau aussi vite que ses jambes lui permit.

Il était furieux. Il détestait devoir faire des choses qu'ils devraient ensuite cacher à Lily. Surtout comme le fait de la voir nue sans son consentement. Comme le fait de devoir se dissimuler dans son appartement jusqu'à ce que l'inspiration lui vienne et qu'elle se mette suffisamment en transe pour oublier qu'il sera présent avec elle. Comme le fait de lui voler un de ses tableaux, une de ses créations et tout ça sans pouvoir lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

Il était dégoûté mais il commençait maintenant à comprendre que pire pouvait l'attendre. Lily lui manquait déjà affreusement alors que ça ne faisait qu'une trentaine d'heures qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Il avait envie de courir à son appartement et de passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Seulement, c'était impossible.

Alors, à défaut de réaliser le rêve de sa vie, il prit le flacon trafiqué du parfum de Lily, le rangea dans sa besace en cuir noir et se dirigea vers la salle de téléportations & portoloins. Il désirait quitter cet endroit, qu'il aimait pourtant beaucoup, pour faire le vide dans sa tête.

Lily regardait fixement la porte d'entrée en bois d'acajou de son appartement. Elle était assise sur son canapé, le menton contre le dossier et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Dereck était parti, une fois encore. Elle qui avait ressenti du soulagement en se faisant embrasser par lui. L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait entrevu la possibilité de renouer le contact avec le chanteur-pianiste. Et bien sûr, cela l'avait soulagée même si un affreux goût amer n'avait pas voulu se dissiper. Mais la rouquine s'était rassurée en disant que cela aurait fini par partir.

De toutes façons, elle ne le saurait jamais. À la manière qu'il avait eu de la regarder avec tant de mépris et de rage, elle savait que c'était maintenant bel et bien fichu. Et même si tous ses proches auraient été en accord pour dire que cela finirait par être quelque chose de positif, la jeune femme n'y croyait pas et était catastrophée de penser qu'elle laissait passer sa chance d'être heureuse.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et son coeur se mit à bondir. Qui était-ce encore ?!

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la voix de Sirius s'éleva et dit "Lily c'est moi ! Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît, je sais que tu es là".

Lassée de tout et les yeux encore remplis de larmes, elle n'eut pas l'envie ni la force de lutter. Elle préféra donc lui dire sans bouger du canapé que la porte était ouverte et qu'il pouvait rentrer.

En passant la porte de l'appartement de Lily, le jeune Black eut un sentiment de peine car il aperçut directement la jolie rouquine avec le nez et les yeux rouges, son regard morne perdu dans le vague.

« Oh Lily...soupira-t-il en pensant être la cause de sa tristesse. Non...Il ne faut pas être si désamparée...Tu n'as rien fait de mal...

_ Sirius, souffla-t-elle la voix sanglotante, tu n'y es pas...C'est...Dereck...

_ Dereck ? répéta le beau motard perplexe, qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir là dedans ?

_ Il est venu ici...Il a vu les suçons et... »

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase et éclata en sanglots. Il se retrouva étonné de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Il était venu ici pour s'expliquer et tenter de renouer le contact avec la jeune femme. Et voilà qu'à cause de l'erreur qu'ils avaient fait, Dereck Cox semblait avoir fait quelque chose à Lily. Quelque chose de négatif.

Sirius se retrouva assez perdu sur la marche à suivre dans ce cas là particulier. Il s'était préparé mentalement pour reconquérir l'amitié de la Céleste mais voilà que ce foutu blondinet avait tout gâché.

Il soupira longuement. Il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre et il fallait agir. Oui, mais pour quoi faire ?

Sirius devait faire un choix. Était-ce plus important de la consoler en la réconfortant ou mettre les choses au clair sur la soirée et surtout la nuit d'hier ?


	5. Chapitre 5 - Distraction

_Dans le chapitre précédent..._

Sirius devait faire un choix. Était-ce plus important de la consoler en la câlinant ou de mettre les choses au clair sur la soirée et surtout la nuit d'hier ?

* * *

**-  
Distraction  
**-

Peu importe ce que Dereck avait fait, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la consoler sans que les choses soient proprement expliquées. Le beau Black ne souhaitait en aucune façon que Lily puisse penser qu'il profitait de la situation ou bien encore qu'il désirait se comporter comme un petit ami maintenant qu'il avait couché avec elle lors d'une soirée arrosée.

Non, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était redevenir l'ami et le confident, celui avec qui elle était proche sans pour autant qu'elle se sente gênée. Il voulait bien lui faire comprendre que la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ne devait pas recommencer. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui dire aussi crûment, elle allait mal le prendre, c'était sûr. Il imaginait déjà l'offense se dessiner sur son joli visage s'il amenait les choses de cette manière. Elle compléterait sûrement son expression avec une phrase telle que "ça semble si évident ce que tu dis, que je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu le précises. Tu crois quoi, que pour moi ça pouvait en être autrement ?" et à partir de là, elle serait plus froide et ça, il ne le fallait pas.

Il fallait donc que Lily soit la première à exprimer ses ressentis et sa décision sur les évènements de la nuit dernière. Sirius était quasiment sûr qu'elle en arriverait à la même conclusion que lui et le fait de la laisser dire avant d'exposer son propre avis permettrait à la jeune femme de mieux accepter son désir à lui.

« Comment vais-je faire ? se lamenta la rouquine en pleurs, il était si furieux...

_ Lily, l'appella le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur le canapé pour s'approcher d'elle, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à lui. Laisse-le de côté.

_ Le laisser de côté ?! répéta-t-elle une octave au dessus, pour quoi faire ? Pour laisser passer ma chance d'être aimée et devenir malheureuse pour le reste de ma vie ?!

_ Mais qui t'a mis dans la tête que Dereck est toute ta vie ? Ton bonheur ne dépend pas de lui !

_ Et bien tu te trompes ! s'écria-t-elle, l'irritation perçant dans sa voix, sans trop savoir ce qui la déclenchait. Sinon je n'aurais pas mal comme j'ai là de l'avoir vu partir...à nouveau...avec encore plus de mépris pour moi que la première fois.

_ Mais ce n'est qu'une impression passagère ! Tu verras, ça va passer, Lily.

_ Et si je ne veux pas que ça passe ?! Vous semblez tous oublier que moi je n'ai pas décidé de le quitter, j'étais bien avant, moi !

_ Lily, sois raisonnable, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible de rester avec quelqu'un qui ne veut plus de nous ! »

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue dès qu'il eut prononcé sa phrase. Il la regretta aussitôt et s'en voulut ; il savait qu'il venait de la blesser, certes involontairement, mais cela ne changeait rien au résultat.

Il ne tarda pas à avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons puisque la jeune femme marqua un temps d'arrêt, elle devint livide, ses traits se firent plus durs et le feu de la colère s'alluma dans ses prunelles vertes claires.

« Oh mais si qu'il voulait de moi ! La preuve, on serait ensemble à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, très certainement en train de faire l'amour, si tu ne m'avais pas fait ces foutues marques ! l'accusa-t-elle rudement en pointant un doigt vers son cou.

_ Comment peux-tu me le mettre sur le dos ! s'indigna-t-il, trouvant injuste qu'elle s'en prenne à lui sous prétexte qu'il l'avait vexée. T'étais plus que consentante, je te rappelle !

_ Consentante ?! J'étais loin d'avoir toute ma tête ! affirma Lily pour se rassurer. Je suis complètement folle quand je bois autant !

_ C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus ! s'énerva Sirius, à présent vexé qu'elle rejette en bloc sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. J'étais en train de dormir sur le canapé !

_ Mais bien sûr ! répondit-elle avec une ironie acide. Sirius est un saint, Sirius est un innocent, Sirius dormait paisiblement et ne m'a pas du tout tripotée !

_ Et toi non plus tu n'as pas été en reste ! Tu m'as déshabillé ! Alors assume ce que tu as fait au lieu de te cacher derrière ton image de pauvre victime sous l'emprise de l'alcool !

_ Vas-y ! se mit-elle à crier. Dis-le ! Ça va te faire du bien, tu vas voir ! Je suis une allumeuse ! Je suis une fille légère ! Là, c'est bon ? T'es content ?! »

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux humides, ses poings étaient serrés et tout son corps tremblait de colère et de honte. Au fond d'elle, la jeune Evans en voulait à Sirius d'avoir gâché sa chance avec le blond charismatique. Elle ne se l'avouait pas mais c'était en fait à elle qu'elle en voulait. Cependant, cette pensée était trop difficile à assumer et rejeter la faute sur le beau Black en niant son implication dans l'erreur de la nuit dernière, était un chemin plus facile à pendre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, à la fin ?! répliqua le jeune motard excédé et perdu. Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

_ Je raconte n'importe quoi ? Et ben à quoi ça sert de rester avec moi alors ?!

_ J'étais venu là pour qu'on discute de ce qu'on avait fait...

_ Discuter de quoi exactement ?! répondit sèchement Lily avec douleur, du fait que ça a fait fuir Dereck et que maintenant c'est fini, il ne veut plus de moi !

_ Mais putain ! s'excéda-t-il. Il n'y a pas que Dereck dans la vie ! Arrête de tout voir par lui, en fonction de lui, en rapport avec lui ! Lui et toujours lui ! Détache-toi, bordel ! »

Les remarques de Sirius heurta Lily qui se leva d'un bond, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Elle pointa ensuite le couloir, se tenant droite comme un "i" devant la porte, le visage dur.

« Vas-t'en ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu juges ? Alors dégage !

_ Très bien ! abdiqua Black en se levant, contrarié que la situation soit tellement à l'opposé de celle qu'il avait prévue. Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venu, moi !

_ T'as raison, pose-toi la question...répéta-t-elle acidement pendant qu'il passait la porte. »

Puis Lily la ferma sans attendre une réponse de la part du jeune homme. Elle se rua par la suite sur son canapé pour aller frapper les coussins qui étaient posés dessus. Une fois la colère déchargée, la fatigue vint faire sa loi et ses yeux tristes se fermèrent tout seul. Elle se dirigea vers son lit machinalement s'y laissa tomber.

L'édifice semblait plus impressionnant en pleine nuit. La pénombre rendait les petites briques grises invisible à l'oeil nu, ne laissant plus qu'une grande masse noire à contempler. Il n'y avait pas de moment plus calme que celui-là, l'aube et les matinaux ne s'étaient pas encore levés et les lumières de la rue avait été éteintes depuis une heure déjà. Que ce soit la ville ou la campagne ne semblait plus compter, que ce soit l'été ou l'hiver ou bien les États-Unis ou l'Angleterre, ce moment semblait immuable.

Seul un petit carré de lumière situé au deuxième étage éclairait cette immensité de calme et d'obscurité.

Assis sur un banc en face de l'immeuble, Remus était quelque peu préoccupé. L'éclairage qui émanait de cette fenêtre aurait dû être éteint depuis longtemps déjà. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lily de rester éveillée, dans son appartement, jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Soit elle sortait, soit elle allait se coucher. Alors, que faisait-elle ?

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait vu Sirius sortir du bâtiment, puis mettre un coup de pied énergique dans une canette qui traînait sur le sol avant de partir à vive allure en moto. Même avec la rue les séparant, emmitouflé dans son écharpe et ne bougeant que très peu pour ne pas se faire remarquer, Remus avait pu apercevoir le visage en colère de Sirius. Que s'était-il passé entre eux ? Pas plus tard qu'hier, il était prévu qu'ils sortent ensemble pour que Lily s'aère l'esprit. Était-il arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux pour qu'ils en arrivent à se disputer ? Le bel Ange Gardien avait redouté que la soirée ne dérape et il s'inquiétait maintenant de savoir s'il avait eu raison.

Remus se leva finalement et décida d'y aller coûte que coûte car le ciel commençait déjà à reprendre une teinte bleutée ; l'aube n'était plus bien loin et il avait une mission à accomplir. Resserrant son manteau autour de lui, il traversa tranquillement la rue déserte du centre d'Illuway et passa sous l'épaisse arche en pierre blanche décorant l'entrée de l'édifice.

Une fois arrivé devant l'appartement de Lily, il mit les clés dans la serrure avec empressement et discrétion puis pénétra dans l'agréable salon de sa Céleste préférée. Il put enfin souffler de n'avoir croisé personne à la réception, ni dans l'ascenseur ; il n'aurait pu passer inaperçu, l'immeuble étant un petit deux étages, les locataires se connaissaient presque tous. Cela irritait d'ailleurs la jolie rouquine, qui n'aimait pas que ses voisins connaissent ses moindres faits et gestes.

Les couleurs taupe et blanche du salon réchauffait le jeune homme presque autant que la douce température qui régnait dans l'appartement. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils en voyant les coussins éparpillés et les affaires posées sur la table basse en désordre. Il frôla les épaisses colonnes carrés qui soutenait la mezzanine et grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon pour se rendre dans la chambre. Il aperçut enfin Lily sous les draps et fut soulagé de la voir là.

Remus était intrigué et curieux de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers la jolie coiffeuse de sa Céleste, prit le flacon de parfum en verre taillé et le remplaça par un autre, identique en tous points à un petit détail près que seul lui remarquait. Une fois sa mission accomplie, il n'eut pas le coeur de repartir dans le froid de la rue ou même dans le vide de son propre appartement.

Et puis, il se trouva une excuse en or : il fallait bien qu'il s'assure qu'elle se mette du parfum aujourd'hui. La Dirigeante, Taylor Hensen, ne lui avait-il pas dit que c'était son devoir de s'assurer que tout se déroulerait correctement pour la création de sa si précieuse Élue ?

Il alla donc se cacher dans la penderie de la jeune femme mais ne referma pas complètement les portes pour pouvoir admirer une Lily endormie.

Deux heures plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla difficilement. On pouvait aisément remarquer que ses traits étaient tirés par la peine et les regrets. Elle ne chantonna pas comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, elle ne mit pas de musique pour danser. Elle fit simplement les gestes qui lui permettraient de se préparer pour aller au travail. Elle se leva, s'habilla, se coiffa, se maquilla puis se parfuma avant de descendre dans le salon où un petit coin cuisine était aménagé.

Pendant qu'elle buvait les premières gorgée de son jus d'orange, l'image d'une mèche de cheveux argentés lui vint à l'esprit. Puis, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un autre flash créa une image très précise dans son esprit où elle voyait deux yeux en forme d'amande couleur aigue-marine. L'estomac de Lily cria famine à cet instant précis et elle se résigna à faire cuire du bacon et des oeufs. Elle n'avait jamais faim le matin sauf quelques fois comme aujourd'hui. Elle ne comprenait pas ce changement d'attitude de la part de son corps mais elle ne s'amusa pas à essayer de sauter le petit déjeuner ; la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, elle avait fini par s'évanouir au travail.

Remus sortit de sa cachette, restant tout de même à l'étage et observa la rouquine manger tranquillement. Il appuya sa tête contre la rambarde en acier de l'escalier et se mit à rêver de pouvoir partager une vie paisible avec elle, rempli de petits moments comme celui-ci mais où il pourrait être assis à la table, en face d'elle, à lui caresser l'épaule, le bras, la main ou bien encore la joue. Si seulement...

Lily avait le regard perdu, elle avalait la dernière bouchée de la bonne assiette qu'elle s'était cuisinée. Maintenant, les yeux en amandes étaient surmontés de cils dont la racine était châtain mais finissait par des pointes argentées. Les sourcils, eux, conservait une couleur caramel unie et formaient deux circonflexes droits mais doux. Ils donnaient au un air sérieux et rendaient le regard pénétrant.

La rouquine était captivée par l'image qui était en train de se faire dans sa tête. Elle ressentait une sorte d'envie impérieuse de connaître les moindres détails de ce visage, de cet être qui sortait tout droit de son imagination. C'était...captivant et hypnotisant.

Night, son petit messager, la sortit de sa rêverie en apparaissant devant ses yeux et en piaillant gaîment "Travail ! Travail ! Travail !". Lily sursauta quelque peu et se reconnecta à la réalité. Elle lui jeta un regard attendri avant de se lever pour partir ; ce petit oisillon était décidément trop mignon.

James se regarda une dernière fois dans le grand miroir du hall de son manoir en jolies pierres taillées. Il avait récemment décidé de couper ses cheveux ce qui lui enlevait son côté gamin qu'il avait longtemps conservé, pensant que les gens remarqueraient moins son nez et s'attarderaient plus sur sa chevelure indomptable.

Et oui, beaucoup auraient rit ou auraient été étonné de l'entendre, mais James Potter, tout espiègle et charismatique qu'il était, complexait sur son nez. Il le trouvait trop droit, trop rond. Il enviait les petits blondinets et leur foutu nez en trompette.

Attention, il ne se plaignait pas de son physique, James savait qu'il était plutôt beau garçon et que son grand atout était ses yeux chocolats incrustés de petits éclats dorés. Il avait décidé de les rehausser par des lunettes en acier à monture ronde, pour le côté chic et espiègle qui le caractérisait bien. Et puis un peu de rondeur dans ce visage qu'il trouvait trop anguleux ne faisait pas de mal.

Aujourd'hui il était de bonne humeur. Un peu plus encore que les autres jours. Il jeta un regard à sa montre et sourit. Il était 12H30 et c'était l'heure parfaite pour se rendre sur la place centrale de la petite ville d'Illuway.

Il fallait qu'il pense d'ailleurs à remercier Olive, la petite assistante de la galerie d'art, qui avait été bien gentille...et trop bavarde pour son bien. Grâce à elle, le jeune homme en connaissait un peu plus sur la jolie artiste qu'il avait rencontrée. Par exemple, le fait qu'elle déjeunait au parc de la place à chaque fois que c'était un jour de beau temps. Il comptait bien utiliser cette information pour la rejoindre et avoir la chance de discuter avec elle dans un cadre moins professionnel.

Il se répéta doucement son nom. Lily Evans...Elle était jolie et talentueuse. C'était charmant. Quelque chose dans sa façon d'être l'attirait et lui donnait envie de plus la connaître plus encore.

Le beau Potter se transplana donc à l'entrée du parc. Une rue assez passante séparait le parc de tous les commerces qui entouraient cette place, dont la fameuse galerie d'art, bien sûr.

Avec ravissement, il aperçut la jolie rouquine sur un des bancs du parc. Sur ses genoux délicieusement crémeux était posé son déjeuner dans une assiette. Le haut de ses jambes était recouvert par une jupe droite noire. Son chemisier était vert pistache et comportait de petites manches courtes et d'un léger mais néanmoins agréable décolleté. Elle avait aussi détaché ses cheveux ce qui lui allait à ravir. Elle était assez légèrement habillée en comparaison à la température ambiante et le jeune homme se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas avoir froid ; lui était bien content d'avoir mis un blouson en cuir caramel par dessus son pull à col roulé noir et son jean.

Il avança tranquillement vers elle, assez sûr de lui et de son plan. Il faut dire que James avait tout prévu et lui avait apporté une petite surprise, il était donc quasiment sûre de lui faire plaisir et de placer la rencontre dans un axe positif.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait faim aujourd'hui, c'était terrible. Lily remarqua avec une certaine frayeur qu'elle n'était décidément pas une fille comme les autres. En temps normal, elle était posée, plutôt frileuse, petite mangeuse et très instinctive dans ce qu'elle peignait. Et puis certains jours, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait mais elle se retrouvait à avoir très chaud, à être affamée et à avoir une image précise et détaillée de ce qui fallait qu'elle retranscrive sur une toile. Une partie d'elle avait très envie de courir chez elle pour commencer à peindre cette femme qui se faisait de plus en plus présente dans son esprit.

La jeune femme releva la tête, sa dernière bouchée étant maintenant dans sa bouche, son assiette ne comportait plus aucun intérêt. Elle fut surprise de voir l'homme un peu étrange de l'autre jour s'avancer devant elle.

Non, elle n'hallucinait pas, c'était bien dans sa direction qu'il marchait et puis d'ailleurs, il la fixait. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il suivie ? Elle déjeunait tranquillement, elle n'avait pas très envie d'être dérangée.

« Bonjour Miss Evans, la salua-t-il doucement, puis-je m'asseoir à vos côtés ?

_ Euh...hésita la jeune femme, prise au dépourvu par tant de rentre dedans. Oui, oui, si vous y tenez...Et bonjour à vous aussi.

_ Je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais cette couleur de chemisier vous va à ravir, la complimenta-t-il spontanément avec l'envie quelque peu taquine de la faire rougir.

_ Eh bien...répondit Lily en rougissant ce qui provoqua un petit sourire victorieux de la part de James qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Non, j'avoue que je n'ai pas fait attention en m'habillant ce matin, je voulais juste mettre quelque chose de pas trop chaud.

_ C'est étonnant comme envie pour une fin Novembre rigoureuse. Ç'en est même assez impressionnant. Je serais personnellement incapable de m'habiller comme vous !

_ Vous me rassurez, je vous signale que je suis en jupe ! »

James ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et il vit que cela fit relativement plaisir à la jolie rouquine de provoquer ce genre de réaction chez lui. Peut-être était-ce simplement une question d'égo mais au moins, c'était positif.

« Je vous ai apporté un petit dessert, reprit-il en lui tendant une petite boite transparente d'où l'on pouvait voir une sphère parfaite et brillante de chocolat blanc posée dans un délicat écrin de petits fruits colorés finement coupés et disposés avec quelques perles saveur café parsemées ici et là. Considérez que c'est un petit remerciement pour le futur achat d'un de vos tableaux.

_ Wow ! s'exclama-t-elle en admirant le dessert finement réalisé, ignorant de ce fait la remarque sur la vente de ses créations. Je n'ai jamais vu un dessert aussi beau, je suis épatée ! Mais pourquoi voulez-vous me le donner, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

_ J'attends de vous que vous le goûtiez et que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. Rien de plus, je vous l'assure. C'est une petite attention anodine parce que j'aime votre galerie d'art, répondit-il avec un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant. Allez-y, dites-moi si ça répond à vos attentes. »

Le beau Potter ouvrit la boite en plastique pendant que Lily prenait une petite cuillère dans son sac à déjeuner. Elle hésita quelques secondes, méfiante, avant de finalement se lancer ; après tout, elle ne risquait pas grand chose.

Pour prendre le dessert qu'il lui tendait, elle fut obligée de toucher ses mains. Il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la douceur de ce contact. Elle était délicate même dans ce genre de geste simple et sans équivoque. Son esprit se plut à imaginer le temps d'une seconde ce que cette douceur provoquerait dans le creux de son cou ou sur ses joues pendant que ses belles lèvres d'un rose adorable s'entrouvriraient à l'approche des siennes.

La jeune artiste n'avait pas remarqué les yeux dans le vague de Mister Potter, trop occupée qu'elle était à craquer la fine couche de chocolat blanc et à découvrir avec plaisir une glace à la framboise à l'intérieur. Elle porta la cuillère à ses lèvres et dégusta avec délectation cette première bouchée si goûteuse et si délicate.

« C'est tout simplement une merveille, souffla-t-elle après avoir pris le temps de profiter de sa cuillerée. Il faut absolument que vous me donniez le nom de votre pâtissier !

_ Mon pâtissier s'appelle James Potter, répondit-il humblement mais sans se défaire de son petit sourire amusé.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi, là ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que vous avez fait ça tout seul ?

_ Non, non, je ne me moque pas, je suis sérieux.

_ Je suis éberluée, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

_ Demandez-moi n'importe quoi et je vous le cuisinerais avec plaisir. J'aime bien cuisiner pour les gens comme vous.

_ Les gens comme moi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Lily avec curiosité.

_ Les artistes de talent, répliqua-t-il fier de son compliment qui rappelait à la jeune femme qu'il souhaitait toujours acquérir ses tableaux.

_ Je ne suis pas achetable, Mister Potter ! le réprimanda-t-elle avec pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Même avec un dessert aussi succulent, je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis.

_ Le dessert n'était pas pour vous amadouer. J'ai d'autres armes pour ça ! Mon charme irrésistible, par exemple... »

Lily eut un petit rire amusé par la réplique humoristique de l'élégant Potter. Et il remarqua que lui aussi, il prenait plaisir à la voir rire de ses phrases.

« Et bien malgré ça, tout votre charme ne suffira pas à échapper au fait que je vais devoir retourner travailler.

_ C'est bien dommage, votre compagnie m'est agréable.

_ Merci, souffla-t-elle légèrement rougissante. Pour le compliment et le dessert, il est tellement délicieux que je l'ai entièrement fini...chose que je ne fais jamais.

_ J'en suis très flatté !

_ Vous allez me prendre pour une ogresse, se lamenta la belle artiste.

_ Allons, ne dites pas n'importe quoi, la rassura James avec sérieux et douceur, vous ressemblez à une princesse, pas à une ogresse ! Aucune ogresse au monde ne déjeune avec autant d'élégance que vous. Et votre appétit est juste la preuve que j'ai réussi mon dessert, voilà tout. »

Elle ne trouva rien à redire à cette réplique agréablement rassurante. Elle préféra donc se lever et ranger son sac à déjeuner, comme elle l'appelait. Une fois sous son bras, elle regarda une dernière fois l'homme brun en lui lançant un timide «

bonne journée Mister Potter

» tout en souriant. Il lui souhaita aussi une bonne journée et lui confia qu'il espérait la revoir bientôt avant de se lever à son tour.

Ne souhaitant pas montrer qu'elle avait encore rougit, elle lui tourna les talons sans pour autant se défaire de son sourire. Il avait été divertissant et charmant, cela avait été agréable de passer un moment en sa compagnie. Oh elle ne s'emballait pas, bien au contraire, elle y allait presque à reculons. Elle n'oubliait pas comment elle l'avait trouvé étrange la première fois. Et puis il était si direct que cela en était déconcertant.

Cependant, elle avait appris à voir le côté positif des choses et il fallait avouer qu'il avait rendu son déjeuner sympathique. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il avait été bon, ce dessert !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le portrait mental qu'elle imaginait depuis ce matin lui revint avec plus de force encore. Pendant qu'elle discutait avec Mister Potter, plusieurs flash étaient passés devant ses yeux. Ses cheveux argentés s'étaient mis en cascade autour de son visage qui avait pris une forme douce mais d'un ovale appuyé. Ses boucles lisses ondulaient jusqu'à ses épaules droites. Son corps était celui d'une sportive : grand, élancé et mince, peut-être même un peu trop.

Plus la journée avançait, plus les détails venaient par dizaines. Elle avait tellement hâte de finir son travail pour pouvoir enfin peindre cette image qui ne cessait de hanter son esprit. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tellement occupé qu'elle réussit à ne pas penser à Dereck de la journée entière.

Remus détestait les périodes comme celle-ci. Les Dirigeants l'avaient beaucoup occupé ces derniers jours et Ils l'occupaient encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Il venait de passer huit heures à rester dans l'appartement vide de la fille qu'il avait terriblement envie de retrouver. Elle lui manquait tant. C'était un vrai bonheur de pouvoir travailler avec elle, cela les avait rapproché comme jamais et il ne se défaisait jamais de la fierté d'y avoir pensé. Et voilà qu'on l'en empêchait maintenant d'en profiter.

Grâce à ses sens de lycanthrope, il entendit les clés s'insérer dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Avec rapidité, il se cacha de manière à pouvoir surveiller ce que faisait Lily.

La jeune Céleste pénétra dans l'appartement en soufflant de soulagement. Elle laissa même échapper un «

enfin

» libérateur. Le moment était enfin arrivé de la peindre. Elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle commence vite car elle avait crut apercevoir sa création mentale dans le hall de l'immeuble, c'était effrayant. Avoir des hallucinations était un des signes flagrants qu'elle était arrivée à la limite de sa capacité à résister.

Elle aurait désiré ne jamais l'avouer à personne que ces journées particulières où son inspiration se faisait obsédante étaient couplées à des séances de peinture où elle se mettait nue. Pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Sur le moment elle ne se posait même pas la question, c'était plus évident encore que le fait qu'elle était une femme. Ça devait se dérouler comme ça.

Un à un les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol du salon comme des poids dont elle se libérait avec une sorte de bonheur présent mais étouffé par l'espèce de transe dans laquelle ses gestes la mettaient.

Elle se dirigea vers son coin d'artiste peintre, prit son pinceau et se mit à genoux devant la toile vierge, la regardant avec admiration. Devant ses yeux ne dansait plus que l'image de Mercédès. Oui, l'image mentale qu'elle avait imaginée depuis ce matin allait s'appeler Mercédès. Elle allait être intelligente. Elle allait être redoutable. Elle allait être puissante. Elle n'allait pas être une femme comme les autres, elle allait Diriger. Elle allait être vaniteuse et elle allait avoir besoin de reconnaissance, beaucoup de reconnaissance. Elle allait vouloir contrôler et se plairait à être considérée comme quelqu'un d'intouchable. Le pouvoir, la puissance, son pouvoir, sa propre puissance. Un être d'apparence solitaire mais qui allait avoir besoin de quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait compter. Avec une fragilité perdue par la douleur d'avoir été humiliée, qui produirait la rage nécessaire pour avoir le talent et la persévérance.

Le jeune Lupin n'osait pas trop la regarder, ayant une peur extrême de devenir un sale profiteur d'Ange Gardien comme il en connaissait. Il avait un mépris profond pour ces collègues qui se permettaient de mâter les Célestes pendant leur séance de création. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la majorité qui commettait ce genre d'acte révoltant.

Cependant, il fut totalement soufflé par ce que l'aura de Lily dégageait. La dimension céleste prenait alors tout son sens. Elle était divine et pas seulement parce qu'elle était nue, juste parce qu'elle incarnait la grâce et la beauté en ce moment même. Son pinceau caressait doucement la toile, laissant sur son passage des traits plus ou moins fins mais toujours précis et élégants. La douce Céleste venait de finir une première prunelle qui était d'un réalisme plus saisissant encore que quand elle peignait dans son état normal. Elle déposait les couleurs avec naturel et magie, sans utiliser rien d'autre que son énergie, celle qu'elle conservait au fond d'elle, la fibre mystique de son être, de son âme d'ange descendue sur Terre.

C'était magnifique comme spectacle, il en était ému au point de sentir une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Soudain, brisant la splendeur du moment, Night apparut et piailla avec sa petite voix d'oisillon "Vous recevez un appel de...Anonyme ! Répondre ?" et le répéta plusieurs fois en passant devant une Lily sans réaction aucune à part celle de continuer à peindre, les yeux dans le vague.

Des sueurs froides coula le long du dos de Remus. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il répondre au Messager et risquer d'avouer qu'il était dans l'appartement de la jeune femme ou devait-il laisser Night sonner avec la crainte que cela brise le charme de création de l'Élue ?


	6. Chapitre 6 - Oubli

_Dans le chapitre précédent..._

Que devait faire Remus ? Devait-il répondre au Messager et risquer d'avouer qu'il était dans l'appartement de la jeune femme ou devait-il laisser Night sonner avec la crainte que cela brise le charme de création de l'Élue ?

* * *

-  
**Oubli**

La panique s'empara de lui. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur l'interruption des Célestes dans leur création divine. Il ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience avec Lily, elle était déjà suffisamment considérée un cobaye comme ça.

Il avança vers Night, le regard rivé sur ses pieds, bien trop gêné de pouvoir risquer d'apercevoir la jeune femme dénudée de plus près.

Une fois à sa portée et grâce à l'agilité que lui apportait son côté loup, il attrapa délicatement le petit oisillon voletant et le plaça au creux de ses mains.

Le jeune homme regarda un bref instant la toile que Lily peignait, elle ne semblait pas s'être interrompue et il en était soulagé. Il grimpa les escaliers et alla s'isoler dans la salle de bain.

« Je veux répondre, déclara l'Ange Gardien aux tristes yeux de miel, une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte de la pièce carrelée.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne peux répondre à votre requête, répliqua la voix fluette qui sortit du petit bec noir de Night. Mon propriétaire a désactivé l'option de réponse par une tierce personne. Anonyme n'a pas laissé de message. Un appel manqué. »

Ses mains se retrouvèrent vides une fois que cette phrase fut prononcée. Le jeune homme soupira lourdement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier. Il resta là, à mi-chemin entre la mezzanine et le rez-de-chaussée, refusant de continuer plus longtemps à regarder la jeune femme. Cela ne semblait peut-être rien mais la phrase de Night venait de le secouer. Une "tierce personne", un homme quelconque, voilà ce qu'il était et voilà comment il devrait se comporter.

Une "tierce personne" ne rentrait pas dans l'appartement des gens comme ça, elle ne décidait pas de passer la nuit à regarder dormir la fille de leur rêves.

Une "tierce personne" n'osait pas rester dans la même pièce d'une femme qui se dénude. Et elle ne répondait pas plus au Messager personnel de quelqu'un d'autre. Que penserait Lily de tous ses actes ?

Et même s'il n'avait pas le choix et que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de pouvoir fréquenter la douce rouquine sans subir Leur courroux, cela ne le dédouanait pas, il en était conscient.

C'était une des caractéristiques qui le gênait le plus avec les Dirigeants. Les Célestes avaient une place centrale voir primordiale dans leur Organisation mais malgré cela, Ils les traitaient de manière assez particulière. Ils cherchaient à les protéger, Ils disaient que c'était mieux pour elles de ne pas connaître leur don et son potentiel mais choisir à leur place comme cela, était-ce sain, était-ce bien ? Et pourquoi chercher à les déshumaniser en ne se préoccupant ni de leur bonheur, ni de leur pudeur ?

Une rumeur circulait dans les couloirs du Royaume, il était dit qu'elles n'étaient pas tout à fait humaine voir même qu'elles ne l'étaient pas du tout. Était-ce vrai ? Et surtout, cela excusait-il quoi que ce soit ?

Une sorte de lucidité habitait Lily pendant ses transes créatives. Elle réfléchissait à une vitesse fulgurante, ne cessant d'imaginer les moindres détails de la vie, du physique et du caractère de Mercédès. Mais elle avait aussi la capacité de réfléchir à sa propre existence et aux actes qu'elle avait concrétisé. La jeune femme put ainsi s'apercevoir qu'elle avait été injuste avec Sirius et qu'elle aurait pu se laisser aller d'avantage avec le jeune inconnu de son travail.

Cela faisait maintenant des heures qu'elle s'affairait à donner vie, littéralement, à son tableau. Le réalisme était de plus en plus présent. Mercédès allait être redoutable dans sa beauté et dans son caractère, la jeune Evans le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle s'attarda sur les petits détails, y mit toute son énergie car malgré son état brumeux, elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait. La belle artiste s'était toujours demandé quel était son rôle au sein de la planète et ressentait ses moments de création comme une pure révélation ; elle avait enfin sa place sur Terre.

Elle accentua l'éclat des yeux de Mercédès avant de marquer un temps d'arrêt - chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé. Ça y est, elle avait terminé. La pointe du pinceau, qui n'avait cessé de briller d'une lueur magique, blanche et éclatante, s'amenuisa peu à peu en laissant derrière elle une légère fumée grise. Et restant tout de même à genoux, la jeune femme au souffle court se recula légèrement.

Ses yeux auraient voulu se fermer et se laisser aller mais la Céleste rousse savait qu'il lui restait encore une étape importante à réaliser.

Délicatement, Lily déposa son pinceau et tendit le bras pour frôler le tableau du bout des doigts. Une douce chaleur irradiait de la toile et de l'énergie crépitait sous la pulpe de sa peau. La peinture prit peu à peu du relief, faisant sortir le profil de Mecerdès de la toile. Le relief qui formait maintenant la totalité du visage de Mercédès fut attiré vers les mains de Lily sans pour autant qu'elle le touche. Le reste du corps de la femme peinte se matérialisa progressivement dans un tourbillon de couleurs vives finissant de faire apparaître la jeune et jolie création devant sa créatrice à genoux.

Cette dernière était d'ailleurs épuisée et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la nouvelle Élue, elle tomba lourdement dans l'inconscience.

Le bruit sourd attira l'attention de Remus qui se précipita dans le salon sans prêter attention au fait qu'il n'était pas censé être là ; ses sens s'étaient mis en éveil, il pressentait que Lily n'était plus éveillée.

Son intuition se révéla bonne puisqu'il reconnut immédiatement le corps nu et l'amas de cheveux roux qui étaient affaissés sur le parquet chaleureux de la pièce. Le beau loup-garou se précipita sur elle en prenant au passage une petite couverture qui traînait négligemment sur le canapé pour la recouvrir délicatement. Il entendait distinctement sa faible respiration ce qui calma quelque peu les battements de son coeur affolé. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ait déjà perdu connaissance après une de ses séances créatives. Que s'était-il passé ? Il s'en voulait maintenant de ne pas avoir été là ; sous prétexte de ses questions existentielles, il n'avait pas honoré sa mission jusqu'au bout et ne l'avait pas constamment surveillée.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda une voix féminine mais grave, sur un ton léger et néanmoins sérieux. »

L'Ange Gardien se retourna et observa la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argent. Il mit quelques secondes à percuter que cette Élue en chair et en os était il y a quelques heures encore, une esquisse sur une toile blanche. Ses traits n'avaient par contre rien de différent une fois matérialisé dans le monde réel, tant Lily avait réussi à peindre fidèlement l'image qu'elle avait en tête.

Il remarqua ensuite qu'elle s'était habillée avec les vêtements de Lily, elle portait une robe verte pistache sans bretelle et un boléro blanc en dentelle. Il n'apprécia pas bien la prise de liberté qu'elle s'était octroyée sans aucune gêne apparente.

« On ? questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de confusion. On est censé faire quelque chose ?

_ J'ai la sensation que tu dois m'emmener quelque part, expliqua Mercédès en le transperçant de ses yeux bleu arctique. Quelque part où ma destinée s'accomplira.

_ Je ne peux pas laisser Lily comme ça, c'est impossible !

_ Qui est Lily ? demanda-t-elle, apparemment peu soucieuse de son sort, qui qu'elle fusse été.

_ La jeune femme à qui tu as pris les vêtements que tu portes en ce moment même, déclara-t-il sans amabilité particulière.

_ Oh...Elle, déclara l'Élue en faisant un léger mouvement de balayage avec sa main. Mais tout cela ne répond pas à ma question. Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Remus arrêta le mouvement de ses caresses sur la joue de la belle rousse pour se relever en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que cette Élue voulait, exactement ? D'habitude, ils ne causaient jamais autant de souci et ne prenaient jamais autant de liberté. La plupart du temps, ils restaient assis près de leur tableau, oeuvre les représentant aussi efficacement qu'un miroir, jusqu'à ce que lui les mène au Royaume où on leur expliquait leur rôle et ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour le monde des humains.

Mais elle, semblait en savoir plus. Ou tout du moins, elle était intuitive. Seulement, il était agacé par sa manière de faire et la perte de connaissance de Lily n'allait pas l'aider à se montrer aimable. Le fait qu'une future Dirigeante se tenait devant lui ne l'impressionnait guère, les priorités se trouvaient ailleurs.

Puis, comprenant finalement que l'Élue devait être présente au moment où Lily s'était évanouie, il lui demanda avec inquiétude ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'une manière qui semblait honnête selon le jeune loup-garou. Pour tout dire, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là. J'ai des souvenirs de mon passé mais je serais incapable de dire ce que je faisais la nuit dernière. Ni même il y a une semaine. Je ne sais pas non plus quelle année nous sommes. Mais pour tout dire, cela m'importe peu et je n'ai pas la sensation de vide qui nous habite comme quand il manque quelque chose à notre mémoire. J'ai l'impression que ces cases sont vides mais que cela est normal. En tous cas, je sais que je suis où je dois être. Je sais aussi que vous me devez le respect et jusqu'à présent, je vous trouve bien insolent.

_ Excusez le fait qu'il y a une jeune femme inconsciente par terre, s'exclama-t-il avec passion, son cœur parlant pour lui. Qui plus est, pas n'importe quelle jeune femme !

_ Moi non plus, je ne suis pas n'importe quelle jeune femme ! répliqua sèchement Mercédès, il faudra vous y faire !

_ Il me semble pourtant que vous êtes suffisamment bien pour aller vous servir dans sa commode ! Alors vous n'avez pas non plus besoin de moi à la seconde ! Mon rôle est de protéger Lily, c'est même mon travail, alors laissez-moi le faire correctement.

_ Vous paierez cet affront, déclara-t-elle froidement.

_ C'est une menace ?!

_ Non, ceci est une promesse. »

Une part de lui avait envie de la déchiqueter. Il savait que c'était violent et il avait conscience que c'était l'influence de la pleine lune imminente qui le faisait sortir de ses gonds. Alors quand en plus, il s'agissait de Lily, il avait du mal à garder son calme. Il n'en fut pas moins honteux de penser cela et il baissa les yeux sans plus attendre.

Il n'arrêtait pas de s'en vouloir, une question lui torturant l'esprit : si Lily avait été au courant de son don, aurait-elle accepté de créer cette jeune femme ? Aurait-elle accepté de créer les autres centaines d'élus qu'elle avait peints au cours de sa vie ? C'était son corps à elle, son don à elle, n'avait-elle pas le droit de décider ? Même si cela pouvait influencer la vie de la Terre entière ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Le bruit caractéristique de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Ses réflexes étant à leur capacité maximum, Remus se retourna en quelques millièmes de secondes et fut surpris d'apercevoir Charlie, son collègue et Ange Gardien, avec un air aussi surpris que lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte en bois.

« Rem ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! C'est à moi de poser cette question !

_ Ben je suis là sur Ordre d'Hensen. Mais toi t'aurais dû te ramener au Royaume avec l'Élue depuis plus d'une demi heure maintenant.

_ Et comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de méfiance. Moi même qui connaît Lily depuis ses premiers pas, je suis incapable de dire combien de temps durera sa séance de création !

_ Bref, répondit Charlie mal à l'aise, cherchant manifestement à fuir le sujet. Y a eu un problème ?

_ Jusqu'à il y a peu, tout se passait normalement puis Lily est tombé dans les citrouilles et l'Élue est apparue. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je sais que je devais la ramener rapidement avec son tableau mais il fallait que je m'occupe d'abord de Lily. Peut-être que je dois l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste...

_ Non, t'inquiète, c'est juste de la fatigue. Cette Élue est puissante, Hensen m'a dit qu'il y aurait des chances pour que Lily s'évanouisse. C'est pour ça qu'une Céleste ne peut pas peindre et donc créer une autre Céleste, elle en mourrait.

_ Je suis heureux d'apprendre que tu en sais plus que moi, grinça Remus, se sentant injustement puni.

_ Je sais, avoua l'Ange Gardien penaud, tu sais bien que l'Organisation segmente ses connaissances et ses informations en fonction de ta mission et de ton comportement...

_ Ne me fais pas croire que tu as un meilleur comportement que moi, d'accord ! N'oublie ce que j'ai fait pour que tu passes un week end entier av...

_ Rem' s'il te plait, implora-t-il en jetant un bref regard inquiet à l'Élue, histoire de faire comprendre au jeune loup-garou que Mercédès serait bientôt une future Dirigeante et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse le bannir du Royaume pour avoir embrasser sa douce Rachel, qui était accessoirement la Céleste dont il s'occupait, lors de ce fameux week end. »

Malgré sa colère, l'élégant Lupin se ravisa bien vite, comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas en confiance avec cette Élue dans la pièce et tenta de rattraper le coup ; il ne voulait pas trahir son ami, il en était hors de question.

« Oh c'est bon Charlie, arrête de te miner ! Tu crois qu'on va te punir parce que t'as passé un week end entier à te la couler douce ? Je disais juste que tous les Anges Gardiens prenaient de petites vacances clandestines à un moment ou à un autre. Alors Hensen doit avoir quelque chose contre moi, je vois que ça.

_ C'est vrai qu'elle a pas l'air de te faire confiance, concéda-t-il avec soulagement tout en remerciant Remus du regard pour l'avoir couvert une fois de plus.

_ En attendant, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu te trouvais dans cet appart', s'impatienta Remus.

_ Et bien...C'est à dire que...à moi aussi on m'a confié une mission.

_ Une mission concernant Lily ?! S'étonna-t-il.

_ Oui...

_ Vas-tu me dire ce que c'est ou est-ce que je vais devoir te tirer tous les vers du nez un par un !

_ Très bien, abdiqua Charlie en soupirant, inquiet de devoir lui avouer ce pourquoi on l'avait mandaté, craignant d'avance la réaction de son collègue. Je suis ici pour lui faire boire une des préparations de Frédéric...Les Dirigeants pensent qu'il faut faire oublier sa journée entière à Lily...

_ Quoi ?! Encore ! s'écria Lupin, furieux. Mais ne font-ils que ça ? Faire oublier des pans de vie à des êtres humains !

_ Comprends leur démarche, temporisa son collègue, elle a consacré plus de huit heures à sa séance de création, quand elle va se réveiller demain matin, elle va se demander ce qu'elle a fait de sa soirée et de sa nuit. Et elle va commencer à fouiller dans son subconscient et Ils craignent qu'elle puisse se remémorer des choses Les concernant.

_ J'en ai rien à faire de leurs explications ! Je connais les conséquences de leur breuvage d'oubli ! Qui est-ce qui a été à côté d'elle quand elle a été malade pendant des jours et des jours ?!

_ Mais ce n'est pas exactement pareil...On va seulement lui faire oublier aujourd'hui, elle ne sera pas autant malade que quand elle a oublié ses dix-sept premières années de vie !

_ Ils m'avaient promis qu'Ils ne lui referaient plus jamais ça !

_ Et Ils tiennent leur promesse, assura Charlie avec suffisamment de conviction pour pouvoir dire sans trop de gêne qu'il avait défendu l'Organisation, même s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. »

Remus soupira lourdement et commença à faire les cent pas. Il avait peur, littéralement. Il s'était renseigné sur les effets secondaires de ces potions amnésiques et plusieurs éminents chercheurs s'accordaient sur le fait que l'accumulation augmentait les risques de dommages imprévus.

« De toutes façon Remus, insista Charlie, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. C'est un ordre et tu sais bien ce qu'on risque à ne pas ob...

_ J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir ! le coupa-t-il, sentant la colère refaire surface. Si c'était ta Céleste à toi qui venait de s'évanouir et qui allait aux devants de risques pour sa santé, on verrait comment tu réagirais !

_ Justement Rem', je la protégerais, avoua-t-il sans rajouter que c'était déjà ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même »

Hensen lui avait très bien fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux obéir pour le bien de tous.

« Tu n'est pas assez sage pour voir les effets à long terme, poursuivit-il, il faut faire confiance aux Dirigeants, tu trouves ça peut-être injuste maintenant, mais les choses auront sûrement changé dans quelques semaines. Tu sais bien qu'Ils ont conscience de choses que nous sommes incapable de saisir ou même de voir. Tu t'es engagé et tu as engagé ta confiance envers Eux quand tu as rejoint le rang des Anges Gardiens. Je sais que c'est pas facile et qu'Hensen peut avoir l'air rude, mais n'oublie pas qu'Ils sont huit et qu'Ils seront forcément plus juste à huit que toi tout seul.

_ Tu l'as très justement dit, conclut le jeune homme avec contrariété, je n'ai de toute façon pas le choix. »

Il regarda encore de longues secondes sa petite protégée, étendue sur le canapé et recouverte d'une couverture, les traits tirés de fatigue. Il espéra de tout son coeur qu'elle réagisse favorablement à la potion avant de prendre sans ménagement l'Élue par le bras qui poussa un petit "hey !" de protestation. Juste avant de passer le pas de la porte, il ajouta à l'égard de son ami, l'oeil toujours noir et la mine renfrogné :

« Et si jamais tu la mâtes parce qu'elle est nue, je te tue. »

La jeune et jolie rouquine s'éveilla aux aurores sans se rendre compte qu'une journée de sa vie venait de lui être enlevée. Elle eut donc l'impression de se réveiller quelques heures après le départ de Sirius de chez elle. Ses premières pensées furent pour ce dernier mais aussi pour Dereck qui l'avait embrassée, selon elle, la veille. Si le blond charismatique restait encore un point d'interrogation pour son esprit, Lily savait d'ores et déjà qu'elle avait eu tort en se comportement si sèchement avec son ami Sirius.

Oui, il avait maladroitement dit que son ex copain qui l'avait larguée quelques jours plus tôt, ne voulait plus d'elle. Mais était-ce faux ? Était-ce un mensonge ? Aussi douloureuse qu'était la réponse, elle restait "non".

Et elle, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle l'avait accusé d'être à l'origine de ses problèmes alors qu'il avait été là quand elle pleurait toute seule sur un banc glacé.

La belle artiste encore endormie avait eu tort, elle en était consciente. Elle se dégagea des chaudes couvertures qui la recouvraient, ne prêtant pas attention au fait qu'elle était nue et que ce n'était pas dans son habitude de dormir sans vêtement. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'excuser auprès de lui et puis, il fallait aussi qu'ils définissent ensemble ce que signifiait cette nuit de sexe. Était-ce le début de quelque chose selon lui ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus longuement sur les problèmes qui jonchaient sa vie car dès qu'elle posa un pied par terre, la vision de sa chambre se mit à tourner à toute allure et de puissants vertiges la força à se rapprocher du sol d'une manière brutale. Ces sensations ne lui étaient malheureusement pas inconnues et lui rappelait la période de ses 17 ans où elle avait été malade sans aucune explication.

Ce parallèle la mit dans état de panique immédiat et Lily eut envie de se retourner vers celui qui avait été là pour elle à l'époque déjà : Remus. Elle l'appela à l'aide de son Messager et fut déçue de tomber sur sa messagerie. Night lui annonça par la suite qu'elle avait elle-même un message non écouté dans sa boite vocal depuis hier soir. Elle fut étonnée car elle ne se souvenait pas du tout d'avoir entendu Night sonner dans la soirée d'hier. Il fallait dire qu'avec la venue de Dereck et la dispute avec Sirius, elle avait tout à fait pu passer à côté de cette information.

« Coucou Lily, c'est Olive. Je t'appelle parce que demain la galerie est fermée et James Potter, le jeune homme que tu as vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, m'a encore laissé un message à ton attention. Je ne me voyais pas le faire attendre, il est tellement adorable ! Alors je te laisse ce message pour faire te dire ce qu'il a laissé à ton intention. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas t'apprendre quelque chose en te disant que je pense qu'il souhaiterait ardemment avoir ton numéro de Messager. »

Lily pris conscience à ce moment donné qu'Olive était bavarde et malgré son état fébrile, cette constatation la fit brièvement sourire. Elle fut ce pendant perplexe en entendant le "encore" de la jeune assistante. C'était la première fois que ce fameux James Potter lui laissait un message. Elle ne voyait pas comment ça aurait pu en être autrement.

« Enfin bref, je te lis donc le message : "Talentueuse Miss Evans, après un agréable moment en votre compagnie, je vous avoue que le reste semble bien fade." Alors après avoir dit cette phrase, il m'a dit qu'il savait que tu allais sûrement ne pas le croire et voir même lever les yeux au ciel... »

La jeune femme fit les gros yeux à son oisillon, rougissant d'être si prévisible puisqu'effectivement, elle ne l'avait pas du tout cru et avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Il m'a dit que c'était pas grave si tu croyais ça parce qu'il finirait par te convaincre qu'une de ses principales qualités, c'était de t'ouvrir les yeux sur tes qualités à toi. Alors, je suis désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répondre un peu pour toi et j'ai dit que je voyais pas comment il pouvait deviner tes qualités en ne te connaissant que depuis deux jours... »

La jolie rouquine se désespéra à moitié de découvrir à quel point son assistante était spontanée. Elle fronça par contre les sourcils de confusion quand Olive énonça que Potter la connaissait depuis deux jours. Elle s'était sûrement encore trompée.

« Il a pris quelques secondes pour répondre, j'ai bien senti qu'il était tout de suite moins confiant et il a dit ça : "je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître cette jeune femme, je parlais des qualités évidentes qu'elle a. Je parle de son talent, de sa beauté et puis de son côté accueillant. Bref, je ne suis pas là pour l'embêter. En fait, vous pouvez même ne rien retranscrire de ce que je viens de dire, tant que vous lui faites comprendre que j'ai aimé la rencontrer et que j'aimerais repasser." Selon moi, c'est vraiment adorable ! Bref, voilà, je t'ai tout dit, on se revoit après-demain à la galerie, à bientôt. »

L'artiste Celeste ne saisissait pas très bien comment les quelques phrases échangées de la veille avaient pu provoquer un tel romantisme chez ce jeune homme. Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, il la séduisait et y mettait les moyens ! Et puis annoncer comme cela qu'il allait revenir, n'était-ce pas un moyen détourné de prendre rendez-vous avec elle ?

Lily était prudente et elle trouvait que tout cela allait un peu trop vite. Elle ne se souvenait pas du moment agréable qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie et que grâce à lui, elle avait pu oublier sa douloureuse et très récente rupture le temps d'un déjeuner. Elle en était même venu à se faire la réflexion qu'elle avait été trop rude avec lui la première fois.

Il ne lui restait malheureusement plus rien de ces pensées, la potion d'oubli ayant consciencieusement fait son travail.

Un nouveau vertige la fit crisper ses doigts fins sur le matelas du lit où elle s'était à nouveau installée pendant qu'elle écoutait le message d'Olive.

Elle n'avait pas envie de rester seule quand elle était dans cet état là. Mais Remus était injoignable, elle s'était disputée avec Sirius et il y a quelques jours, Dereck avait rompue avec elle. Elle n'avait pas ou ne connaissait pas les membres de sa famille et ses autres connaissances étaient trop éloignées pour qu'elle puisse laisser sa fierté de côté avec eux. Elle pouvait bien évidemment essayer de rester seule et de ne rien demander à personne, mais était-ce raisonnable ?

Lily était malade et cela l'inquiétait. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de rester seule. Qui devait-elle appeler ?

* * *

_Mercredi 10 Avril 2013_

**Et voilà ! Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 7 qui portera le doux nom de : Découverte =]**

**A peu près la moitié du chapitre est déjà rédigé, je m'amuse comme une petite folle à l'écrire !**

**Je vous dis donc à bientôt, avec la suite bien sûr ;]**


	7. Chapitre 7 - Découverte

_Dans le chapitre précédent..._

Lily était malade et cela l'inquiétait. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de rester seule. Qui devait-elle appeler ?

* * *

**-  
Découverte  
-**

Lily s'essuya le front du dos de sa main, la sueur commençait à lui brûler la peau. Elle était peinée de savoir que Remus ne lui avait pas répondu. Il avait toujours été présent pour elle dans les moments difficiles et savoir que cette fois, ça n'allait peut-être pas être le cas, cela l'effrayait.

Son regard s'attarda sur un portrait d'elle et de Remus, prenant la pose sur une serviette de plage. Juste à côté de ce cadre, s'en trouvait un autre où la jeune femme faisait la folle sur la moto de Sirius.

Sirius...Elle devait le contacter, lui aussi. Tant pis si elle était fiévreuse et nauséeuse, il la comprendrait, elle le savait ; c'était un vrai ami et elle s'était mal comporté hier. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir la pièce tourner et elle demanda à Night d'appeler Sirius.

* * *

Le vent glissait dans ses mèches brunes qui laissaient l'air passer sur sa nuque, lui provoquant de petits frissons agréables tout le long du dos.

L'air était froid mais son blouson de cuir l'aidait à supporter la température et puis, il aimait conduire en moto quelque soit le temps. Les routes droites et l'horizon plat permettaient d'apercevoir sans aucune difficulté l'endroit où il voulait arriver. Les petites lumières des néons bleus et rouges de l'enseigne l'attendaient en clignotant énergiquement.

Sirius se gara et observa un instant les étoiles naissantes dans le ciel entre chien et loup tout en se recoiffant machinalement. Le crissement de ses chaussures sur le gravier provoquait un son agréable à ses oreilles. Il se dirigea vers le Hot Pepper, une sorte de petit pub en vieux bois, où quelques motards passant par là se désaltéraient en jouant au billard.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans le bar rempli d'une dizaine de personnes. L'ambiance était plutôt chaleureuse sans être trop étouffante. Il repéra vite la crinière atypique de Jackson, puisqu'elle était composée de dreadlocks attachés en une épaisse queue de cheval. Sirius esquissa un sourire quand il remarqua que son ami avait déjà commandé deux verres de scotch.

« Alors comme ça on prend du bon temps sans moi ? le taquina-t-il en secouant le verre d'alcool devant le nez de Jackson avant de le boire d'une traite.

_ Mais non ! Tu sais bien que c'est toujours pour toi que je fais les choses...

_ T'es qu'un charmeur mon p'tit Jacky !

_ C'est normal que je fasse les yeux doux au chef Black, plaisanta son allié.

_ En parlant de ça, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?

_ C'est vrai que tu ne sais toujours pas, se remémora le jeune métis en grimaçant. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu par cheminée ou Messager avant de te faire venir, mais je suis toujours très méfiant. Si je voulais te voir, c'était pour t'informer que le fameux projet des Dirigeants qu'on craignait de voir se réaliser va malheureusement se faire. Les deux Anges Gardiens qui ont rejoint Black Anarchy me l'ont confirmé hier. Une Céleste a donc bien été choisie pour créer un Dirigeant ou plutôt, Une Dirigeante.

_ Bordel ! s'agaça Sirius en prêtant tout de même attention à ne pas élever la voix. Et vous avez réussi à savoir quelle Céleste a été choisie pour cette mission ?

_ Non, tu t'en doutes, Ils sont secrets...ou méfiants, vas savoir. Mais je sais que c'est une Céleste américaine, praticité oblige.

_ Qui est à l'origine de cette décision ?

_ De créer un nouveau Dirigeant ? Eh bien, justement, on a deux sons de cloche. Les Dirigeants amènent cet acte comme une preuve de leur désir de démocratie au sein de leur Conseil. Ils répètent donc à tous les Anges Gardiens que cette décision a été prise à huit. Sauf que d'un autre côté, on entend dans quelques recoins sombres des gens qui disent à qui veut l'entendre que c'est une manoeuvre orchestrée par Taylor Hensen pour devenir plus influente au sein des Dirigeants, pour finir par évincer et prendre la place du plus puissant des Dirigeants, Andrew Daniels.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas, confia Sirius en soupirant. Hensen et Daniels n'ont pas la même vision de l'Organisation. Daniels considère que le rôle de Dirigeant c'est de protéger et de veiller sur les Célestes et bien sûr, par extension, de surveiller leur don. Il se met dans un rôle paternel et malgré son statut de dieu, il ne considère pas les Célestes comme une sous-race.

_ Oui, c'est une bonne analyse, approuva Jackson l'air concentré. Hensen ne se met pas dans ce rôle protecteur. Je pense même qu'elle jalouse le don des Célestes, qu'elle envie la possibilité qu'offre leur pouvoir. Ça expliquerait aussi pourquoi elle est si sèche.

_ Quelle conne ! s'emporta Sirius. Jalouser des femmes qui ont huit petits chefaillons plus un chien de garde qui les colle toute leur vie ! Jalouser des femmes qui sont enlevées à leur famille dès l'enfance pour intégrer une école où on leur apprend à devenir les esclaves de huit rigolos !

_ C'est sûr que Daniels et elle ne pensent pas pareil...

_ Sauf que maintenant, il commence à ne plus être très populaire. Sur les six autres Dirigeants, trois sont de son côté et trois soutiennent Hensen qui rêve de tout contrôler. Et comme par hasard, pile poil au moment où il faut, Ils créent une neuvième Dirigeante. Je veux bien croire aux licornes à queue multicolore mais là il ne faut pas me prendre pour un con. Daniels est intelligent et il n'aurait jamais offert une opportunité de s'évincer lui-même aussi facilement.

_ Donc, tu as tendance à croire plus au fait que ce soit une manoeuvre stratégique d'Hesen ?

_ Oui mais tu sais, au final, on s'en fout, lui confia le jeune motard. Les intentions de Daniels sont bien mignonnes mais ça reste un Dirigeant et Ils se pensent tous supérieurs sous prétexte qu'Ils étaient présent avant la création de la Terre. En attendant, si c'était des dieux si puissants que ça, Ils ne perdraient pas leur temps si précieux à contrôler la vie de petites humaines.

_ On a pas besoin de ces foutus chaperons !

_ Exactement, c'est bien pour ça que je vais très bientôt leur faire comprendre qu'on ne veut plus d'Eux...

_ Et tous ceux de Black Anarchy se battront à tes côtés, tu peux en être sûre, Sirius. »

Le jeune homme fut touché par cet aveu de loyauté et il ne sut pas trop comment l'exprimer auprès de ce compagnon d'armes. Selon Sirius, c'était délicat de montrer la gratitude ou encore l'émotion quand on était un homme. Et étant privé d'une maman tendre et affectueuse, un grand sentiment de confusion était présent dans les moments où il était ému.

C'était pour ça qu'il se battait avec autant d'acharnement, il connaissait sur le bout des doigts les conséquences de vivre sans parents. Et plus le beau Black rencontrait de personnes partageant son expérience telles que Jackson ou Lily, plus sa haine contre les Dirigeants grandissait.

Voyant que le silence s'éternisait après le "merci beaucoup" murmuré par Sirius, Jackson but la dernière gorgée de son verre avant de reprendre.

« Bon, maintenant que ça c'est dit, on peut passer à la deuxième raison de notre venue ici.

_ Ah, là je pense savoir de quoi tu parles...

_ C'est facile en même temps, se moqua son ami, c'est toi qui m'a dit de profiter de ce rendez-vous pour te présenter à Soraya !

_ Si on peut même plus se vanter des choses évidentes, où va le monde... »

Son collègue se leva de son tabouret et alla chercher Soraya qui les avait sagement attendu dans la voiture pendant ce temps là. Quand Jackson franchit à nouveau les portes du bar, il revint accompagné d'une jeune femme plutôt agréable à regarder, faisant une tête de moins que lui. Elle était brune, ses cheveux s'arrêtaient à ses épaules et le dégradé des mèches agrandissait ses yeux gris et verts. Son front était plus grand que la moyenne mais son visage restait assez harmonieux car elle avait eu la judicieuse idée de laisser une frange barrer naturellement ce front.

Sirius se leva à son tour pour aller serrer la main de la jeune femme, préférant réserver le baise-main aux femmes qu'il courtisait. Il savait que c'était censé être un geste formel qui pouvait même se faire à sa propre mère mais Jackson était un grand gaillard de deux mètres avec des racines de guerrier africain qui coulaient dans ses veines et il n'avait pas très envie de rendre ce genre d'ami jaloux.

Même si quelque soit l'homme, il se débrouillerait toujours pour être l'unique vainqueur si éventuel combat il y avait, il en allait de soi. Enfin, il était très loin de cette situation avec Jackson, seulement Sirius le savait très possessif.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous trois installés et servis par la chaleureuse et unique serveuse du Hot Pepper, le chef de Black Anarchy rentra dans le vif du sujet sans plus attendre.

« Si je t'ai fait venir ici par le biais de Jackson, c'est pour t'expliquer la situation qui se joue en ce moment même dans le monde. Je sais que ça fait un peu plus d'un an que Jackson t'a avoué que sa mère était une Céleste et que l'enlèvement de sa petite soeur en était une des conséquences. Tu sais qu'il a pris un énorme risque en le faisant car les familles Célestes sont surveillées. Mais par loyauté à Black Anarchy, il ne t'a pas tout dit. La situation se complique et on a besoin de combattants dans nos rangs, des combattants motivés par l'amour et la colère.

_ Si tu l'acceptes ma chérie, poursuivit Jackson, on va tout t'expliquer et tu pourras faire ton choix.

_ Mon choix ? répéta-t-elle perplexe.

_ Tu peux rejoindre Black Anarchy, partager nos secrets, nos idéaux et te battre à nos côtés ou rester en dehors de cette bataille. Mais je te demande une chose quelque soit ta réponse, je t'en prie ma puce, n'en parle à personne.

_ Tu peux me faire confiance, le rassura la jeune femme, avec une tendresse émouvante dans la voix, bien que teintée par une légère peur.

_ Maintenant que les choses sont mises au point, déclara le beau Black en se raclant la gorge, je peux continuer. »

Soraya fit un léger hochement de tête à Black. Le ciel venait un peu de lui tomber sur la tête. Elle avait cru tout connaître de son amoureux après qu'il lui ait enfin raconté l'histoire de sa famille. Et voilà qu'elle allait apprendre encore de nouveaux éléments. Les mots "guerre", "bataille" et "rangs" l'effrayaient. Dans quelle histoire Jackson était-il encore allé se fourrer ?

Avec une certaine tension, elle tendit l'oreille et écouta ce qu'avait à dire cet ami qui avait été tant complimenté par son chéri.

« Si je suis si complice avec Jackson, c'est parce que nos histoires nous rapprochent. Je suis aussi un fils de Céleste mais ma mère n'a jamais pu fonder une famille comme celle de Jackson. Contrairement à la mère de ton petit ami, la mienne n'est pas tombée amoureuse d'un homme ordinaire, elle en a pincé pour un Ange Gardien.

C'est strictement interdit par les Dirigeants, je n'ai pas su pourquoi au départ, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que les Anges Gardiens avaient une influence particulière sur les Célestes que les Dirigeants jalousent et n'ont jamais pu obtenir. C'est pour ça qu'ils s'encombrent d'eux. Les Dirigeants semblent redouter quand ce lien entre Ange Gardien et Céleste est renforcé par de l'amour. Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que ça pourrait faire mais je m'en fous, ce n'est pas à Eux de décider qui doit être heureux et qui ne le doit pas.

Ma mère elle aussi, elle s'en est foutu des conséquences et elle est quand même sortit avec son Ange Gardien quand il lui a avoué qu'elle était une Céleste. Ils ont fait semblant pendant presque deux ans mais ils se sont finalement fait prendre alors qu'elle était déjà enceinte de moi. Les Dirigeants, furieux mais n'étant pas au courant de mon existence, avaient prévu d'effacer leurs deux mémoires pour les rayer mutuellement de la vie de l'autre.

Mon père a fait en sorte que ma mère puisse s'enfuir pour pouvoir m'élever tranquillement. Il s'est sacrifié pour ma mère et moi et une fois en fuite permanente, ma mère a essayé de tenir la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite...

Au bout de quelques années, la solitude, la perte de son grand amour et le poids de ce don que personne ne lui a appris à dompter a eu raison d'elle.

Ma mère ne supportait pas d'avoir la responsabilité de créer des personnes sur Terre. Pour elle, ses peintures n'étaient qu'une forme d'expression, les conséquences l'effrayaient. Alors, elle a préféré se suicider, j'avais 4 ans. »

Sirius vit les yeux de Soraya s'écarquiller, lui même n'en menait pas large et tentait de contrôler ses tremblements. Malgré cette boule d'émotion sombre qui lui coupait la respiration, il voulut continuer tout de suite.

« Elle m'a confié à une famille, les Black, elle pensait qu'ils étaient gentils, je ne sais pas comment ils ont réussi à lui donner cette impression, j'ai été malmené durant toute mon enfance puisqu'ils étaient en réalité malfaisants, surtout les parents. Regulus, leur fils, était quand même protecteur avec moi même s'il ne s'est jamais rebellé comme je l'ai fait.

Vers mes 17 ans, juste avant de m'enfuir, j'ai fouillé dans une malle qui appartenait à ma...à la femme qui m'a élevé - je savais que la malle contenait de l'argent dont j'aurais besoin pour survivre à ma fugue. Je suis tombé sur un petit carnet en cuir et j'ai tout de suite su qu'il appartenait à ma mère, il avait conservé son odeur. Je l'ai alors subtilisé et je suis parti de cette maison de tarés. Regulus n'était plus là depuis quelques années déjà et c'était devenu un véritable enfer.

J'ai fini par lire entièrement le journal de ma mère et j'ai été submergé par ses sentiments. Je voue une haine immense contre les Dirigeants. Ce sont peut-être des Dieux, mais je m'en tape, je veux qu'ils retournent de là où ils viennent et qu'ils nous laissent en paix, je veux libérer les Célestes et qu'elles aient le choix de décider ce qu'elle feront de leur don. Chaque être sur terre devrait avoir le droit de choisir dans quel camp il va mettre ses aptitudes. J'ai décidé de faire le Bien avec mes capacités, libre à elles de choisir. Je n'ai pas plus de légitimité qu'elles. Voilà pourquoi j'ai crée Black Anarchy, pour que jamais plus, il n'y ait des enfants qui puissent raconter l'histoire que je viens de te raconter. »

Suite à ces aveux, Soraya resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs minutes, soufflée par le discours de Sirius Black.

Il y a plusieurs mois de ça, Jackson s'était enfin décidé à lui parler de son enfance et de sa famille. Il lui avait alors avoué que sa maman était une Céleste, une femme capable de donner la vie autrement qu'en portant un être dans son ventre durant neuf mois. Il lui avait appris que c'était un don héréditaire et uniquement féminin qui par conséquent, s'était transmis à sa jeune sœur, June.

Au moment où la jeune femme avait voulu lui demander pourquoi diable il lui avait caché toutes ces informations alors qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de sa mère ou de sa sœur, son amoureux s'était mis à verser quelques larmes solitaires de rage. Il lui avait ensuite expliqué la raison de cette tristesse haineuse : ce don avait déchiré leurs vies. June avait été enlevée et ses parents n'avaient pas tenu le choc sous le poids de cette tragédie, finissant par se séparer, divorcer et se vouer une haine mutuelle, ne supportant pas la culpabilité de l'autre.

Et lui, il avait été embarqué dans cette vie, ne pouvant guère se reposer sur quiconque.

La douce brune avait déjà trouvé cela triste à l'époque. Mais elle avait toujours pensé que la maman et la sœur de Jackson étaient les deux seules Célestes existant sur Terre. Voilà que non seulement elles étaient plusieurs mais qu'en plus, elles étaient surveillées comme l'étaient les armes nucléaires.

Étaient-elles si dangereuses que ça ou était-ce ces dieux que Sirius appelait les Dirigeants qui en faisaient trop ?

Dans les yeux des deux hommes, elle pouvait clairement voir qu'ils appréhendaient sa réaction et l'attendaient avec impatience. Elle ne garda pas le mystère plus longtemps et prit la parole.

« Je...je suis sous le choc, avoua-t-elle honnêtement. Ça donne le tournis de savoir que plusieurs femmes sont capables de créer tout ce qui sort de leur imagination. Mais le fait qu'on se permette de jouer avec leur vie et leur famille, ça aussi ça met mal à l'aise.

_ Tu as des questions ? demanda Sirius qui n'était pas du tout surpris par sa réponse en demi teinte.

_ Oui. Combien y a-t-il de Célestes dans le monde ?

_ Il doit en exister une cinquantaine en tout, répondit son chéri avec un air concentré. Mais ça reste un chiffre approximatif, on n'a jamais eu accès au registre des Dirigeants qui recueille toutes les Célestes...ou presque.

_ Cinquante femmes...répéta Soraya avec un air légèrement effrayé, il y en a alors forcément au moins une dans le lot qui est malveillante... J'avoue que je suis rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'a pas conscience de son pouvoir.

_ Moi je pense qu'elles sont angéliques et incapable de peindre des atrocités. Et quand bien même il y en aurait une ou même dix qui seraient malveillantes, chaque être humain a le droit d'utiliser ses capacités comme bon lui semble. C'est ça la liberté.

_ On ne peut pas laisser des gens se faire massacrer au nom de la liberté. Aucun idéal ne vaut le sang de quiconque !

_ Tu ne partages donc pas les idéaux de Black Anarchy, résuma Sirius tout en jetant quelques coups d'oeil à Jackson qui était devenu plus renfermé qu'à l'accoutumée.

_ Non ! C'est pas ce que je dis ! s'écria la jeune femme avec empressement puisqu'elle aussi avait remarqué la réaction de son petit copain et se sentait à présent coupable. J'exprime mes pensées et mes craintes, c'est tout. Maintenant, ce que les...Dirigeants ont fait à June et sa maman c'est tout simplement inexcusable.

_ Tu vois, fit remarquer le jeune motard, tu dis que la liberté ne vaut aucun sacrifice mais Eux, Ils ne s'empêchent pas de les faire ces sacrifices pour leur soit disant vision de la sécurité !

_ C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle, et bien évidemment ce n'est pas mieux...

_ C'est surtout pire, corrigea le chef de Black Anarchy avec sérieux, nous on ne compte pas les arracher à leurs proches !

_ Oui...C'est cruel, affirma Soraya avec compassion en se mettant à la place de son amoureux.

_ Tu sais chérie, il ne faut pas voir les Célestes comme une sorte d'espèce hors-norme. Ce sont des femmes avec une âme, des sentiments, un cœur et une vie. Réfléchis à ce que tu aurais pensé d'un groupe de personnes dénués de pouvoir magique qui, sous prétexte que toi tu es capable de faire des choses incroyables, te fait devenir orpheline et gère ta vie ainsi que ta capacité à utiliser la magie. Trouverais-tu ça juste ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non...Tu as tout à fait raison, je trouverais ça immonde et je ne le supporterais pas.

_ Pourtant, toi aussi tu as la capacité de faire le mal et de semer le chaos avec ta magie. Et ce groupe de moldus pourrait penser la même chose que les Dirigeants : pour prévenir d'éventuels sorciers maléfiques, on ment à tous les sorciers en disant qu'ils ne sont capable de rien d'extraordinaire et nous, nous gérons leur don, car nous agissons et pensons mieux que tout le monde ! »

L'argument ne laissait pas de place à une quelconque objection. Maintenant qu'il avait exposé les faits avec cette angle de vue, elle comprenait tout à fait ce que pouvait sentir ces femmes. On l'avait déjà rejetée sous le seul prétexte qu'elle était une sorcière et elle s'était souvent elle-même insurgée contre la nature humaine qui était effrayée par ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, au lieu de chercher à comprendre. Elle avait fait la même erreur que ceux qu'elle critiquait mais elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte parce que ça ne la concernait pas.

« Tu as raison mon cœur. Et toi et Sirius, vous faites bien de vous battre pour cette cause. Ce sera avec plaisir que je vous aiderai.

_ C'est vrai, tu rejoins Black Anarchy ?! s'exclama-t-il ravi.

_ Oui, tout à fait, affirma-t-elle en caressant doucement sa main. »

Sirius regarda les tourtereaux avec une certaine envie. Il était évident que le célibat et les aventures frivoles étaient divertissantes mais au fond de lui, il aurait été heureux de trouver une jolie fille qui accepte voir même soutienne son projet de rébellion comme Soraya venait de le faire.

Black Anarchy c'était sa vie et il baignait dans les histoires de Célestes, de Dirigeants et d'Organisation depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans. Dans un coin de sa tête, il visualisait Lily à la place de la copine de Jackson et il ne cessait de se demander si ça se finirait aussi bien avec elle. Allait-elle supporter le poids de son don ? Était-elle assez forte ?

« Si tu veux bien, lui demanda son ami, on va rentrer chez nous avec Soraya.

_ Oui, bien sûr, pas de problème. On se voit à la prochaine réunion sauf si t'as besoin avant et dans ce cas là, tu sais quoi faire.

_ Bien sûr. Allez mon pote, à la prochaine.

_ Merci de m'avoir fait confiance, rajouta la jeune brune, je vais me battre pour Jackson et pour Black Anarchy. C'est juré ! »

Sirius la remercia avec un signe de tête et attendit qu'ils partent pour finir son troisième verre. Il n'avait pas trop la tête à draguer ou même à faire la fête, raconter son histoire l'avait remué plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré et il n'avait pas vraiment quelqu'un à qui se confier. Il ne prit même pas la peine de boire un quatrième scotch, préférant retourner chez lui pour s'affaler dans son lit où il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Il la voyait encore. Elle pleurait devant la toile qu'elle était en train d'habiller avec ses jolies peintures. Ses épaules tressautaient sous la force de sa peine. « C'est trop lourd... » ne cessait-elle de répéter en se tournant vers Sirius. Son visage affichait un air navré qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'enlever.

Puis soudain, troublant la froideur du silence qui s'était installé, un air festif et répétitif se mit à retentir dans toute la pièce. Au lieu d'être logiquement perturbée par cette musique, la jeune brune en pleurs se leva et cracha du feu tout en déclarant avec une voix qui ne lui ressemblait plus :

« Lily est en train de vous appeler ! Que voulez-vous faire ? »

Comprenant qu'il rêvait encore de sa maman, Sirius ouvrit les yeux avec rapidité et repoussa ses draps au loin. Il se frotta les yeux, ce qui lui permit de voir Fire, son bébé dragon Messager, voleter au dessus de sa tête en faisant sortir quelques petites flammèches de ses naseaux. Il l'informa une nouvelle fois que Lily cherchait à le joindre.

Ne prenant pas le temps d'analyser les sentiments de peine et de malaise que provoquaient les rêves où sa mère était présente, il répondit sans attendre. L'écran translucide fit apparaître l'image d'une jeune femme épuisée et décoiffée. Au moment où elle aperçut Sirius, elle baissa les yeux et se tritura les mains.

« Bonjour Lily, la salua-t-il pour entamer la conversation avec la voix encore enrouée du sommeil.

_ Bonjour Sirius...je t'appelle parce que je veux m'excuser de l'attitude que j'ai eu hier soir... »

Encore endormi, le fait que la jolie rousse lui parle de la veille alors qu'il avait passé toute sa soirée en compagnie de Soraya et de Jackson ne le tilta pas.

« Je te demande donc de m'excuser pour avoir été injuste et...méchante, avouons-le. »

Sa manière de le dire était adorable et cela le réveilla définitivement. La colère qui l'avait traversée avant-hier n'était plus présente depuis un bon moment, il fut donc facile pour lui de lui pardonner ce petit échange.

« Je t'excuse Lily, ne te bile pas. De mon côté, j'aurais pu être plus délicat...Dereck est un sujet sensible chez toi et même si j'ai envie de lui péter la gueule et que par conséquent, ça m'irrite que t'essayes d'attirer son attention, je devrais faire attention à la peine que ça te provoque.

_ Si tu me trouves pathétique d'essayer de me remettre avec lui, que vas-tu penser alors quand je vais te dire que je comptais sur toi pour me tenir compagnie ? Je suis malade et je me sens pas la force de rester toute seule...

_ Déjà pour commencer, t'es pas pathétique de chercher à te mettre ou même te remettre avec Dereck. C'est lui le con de l'histoire et je vais même te donner un petit scoop : il est con pour deux ! »

Sirius eut envie de se frapper quand il vit la rouquine pâlir et se mettre à verser une larme. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de lui parler de ce con ! Il avait toujours tendance à oublier qu'elle n'était toujours pas au courant que c'était pour assurer sa carrière qu'il s'était débarrassé d'elle.

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai, se lamenta-t-il, tu vois je recommence la même idiotie ! Désolé Lily, oublie ce que j'ai dit, je vais reprendre.

_ Merci, souffla Lily sans lever la tête.

_ Donc, quoi que tu fasses, tu n'es jamais pathétique ou ridicule, tu ne fais jamais pitié. Et je trouve ça intelligent de reconnaître que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider. Quand à penser à moi, c'est courageux parce qu'on s'est récemment engueulé.

_ C'est touchant ce que tu dis...

_ Allez ma Lily, tiens bon, je prends ma moto et ton sauveur est là ! »

La rouquine aurait rit si elle ne se sentait pas aussi nauséeuse. Elle esquissa tout de même un sourire qui réchauffa le cœur de Sirius.

Ne perdant pas de temps, il mit fin à la conversation et une fois habillé, enfourcha sa moto grâce à laquelle il arriva rapidement devant l'immeuble de Lily. Le soleil choisit ce moment pour se lever et fit briller le regard de Sirius. Le jeune homme y vit le présage que la chance lui souriait : hier il recrutait une combattante qui serait fidèle à Black Anarchy par amour envers Jackson et aujourd'hui, non seulement Lily revenait sur sa décision de le mettre à la porte de chez elle mais en plus, c'est elle qui lui demandait de revenir.

Lily fut soulagée quand elle l'entendit franchir le seuil de la porte. Dans ce genre de moment, elle n'aimait pas rester seule. La fièvre montait sa température et elle n'avait pas la force de se rafraîchir elle-même. Pourquoi ces symptômes revenaient-ils après plusieurs années de disparition ? Les médicomages ne comprenaient pas quel mal la possédait et ce n'est pas ça qui allait la rassurer.

Il prit le temps de s'occuper d'elle, il le fit vraiment bien. Elle était même étonnée car au premier abord il donnait l'impression d'être plus goujat que ce qu'il était vraiment. Il lui fit à manger pendant qu'elle se douchait tant bien que mal. Ils mangèrent ensemble, parlant de tout de rien, évitant tous deux soigneusement le sujet. Lui parce qu'il voulait qu'elle commence et elle, parce qu'elle avait peur de repartir dans un conflit qui l'épuiserait à coup sûr.

Malgré leurs efforts et à force de tourner autour du pot, ils craquèrent et s'expliquèrent enfin.

« Je te préviens, déclara doucement Lily, couchée dans son lit près de Sirius assis en tailleur qui lui caressait le front. Si je commence à délirer, il faudra pas s'étonner. Cette fièvre me met autant dans le brouillard que trois / quatre verres de Tequila...

_ T'inquiète, plaisanta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, te voir bourrée, j'ai l'habitude.

_ Me voir saoule, ça oui c'est vrai mais les débilités que je peux dire ou faire, ça t'as moins l'habitude, en général j'essaye de garder ma dignité en rentrant chez moi à ce moment là !

_ Hum, fit-il en se raclant la gorge, la plupart du temps oui...

_ Je sais ce que t'es en train de te dire, prédit la jeune femme en rougissant à cause de la chaleur mais aussi de la honte. Que la dernière fois...j'ai pas gardé ma dignité...

_ Non ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je t'assure que tu n'y es pas. Je me disais que la dernière fois, tu n'étais pas rentré à la maison mais pour moi, même si on a...couché ensemble, t'as gardé ta dignité...j'ai même jamais pensé que tu avais pu la perdre !

_ Sirius...il faut que je te dise...selon moi ce qu'on a fait...c'était une erreur. »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que Sirius ne puisse répondre.

« Je comprends, répondit-il avec la gorge quelque peu serrée. »

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il se sentirait déçu quand Lily lui dirait ce qui n'était que la vérité : ils avaient eu tort de coucher ensemble en étant éméchés à ce point.

Malgré cette déception, il ne comptait pas garder pour lui les quelques phrases qu'il avait à lui dire, même si elles contenaient des compliments alors qu'elle, venait de blesser son amour propre. Il était un homme, il pouvait bien supporter d'être un peu écorché, non ? Sinon, à quoi cela servait d'être fort et robuste ?

« Je tenais quand même à te dire que...j'ai aimé faire...ça avec toi. Tu as une manière de faire...c'est...et je me dis que je n'ai eu le droit ''que'' à la Lily complètement saoule. Alors bien sûr, je me demande à quel point ça doit être bien quand on a le privilège d'être ton amoureux.

_ Je...euh, bafouilla-t-elle éberluée par ce qu'il disait. Je...Tu crois que...qu'on peut dire merci à ce genre de compliment ?

_ C'est singulier, c'est sûr ! admit Sirius en riant légèrement. Mais sans plaisanterie, c'est sincère et c'est ce que je pense. Après, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. On aurait pas dû, ça se fait pas comme ça, surtout pas avec des filles comme toi.

_ Des filles comme moi ?

_ Des filles correctes, respectueuses et respectables, des filles précieuses qu'il ne faut pas casser avec nos manières grossières d'hommes bourrés d'hormones...

_ Oh, tout ça dans ''comme toi''...

_ Si tu me permets de te le dire, avec toi, Lily, il y a même bien plus. Voilà pourquoi je tourne dingue quand tu estimes que Dereck te mérite.

_ Sirius...souffla la rouquine malade en le regardant droit des les yeux.

_ Oui ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

_ Est-ce que...il y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous ? »

Voilà une des questions qui le torturait tant ces derniers temps. Et il avait beau essayé de retourner la situation dans tous les sens pour analyser au mieux ses sentiments, il était incapable de répondre de manière binaire à cette interrogation.

Que cherchait-il en Lily ? Une amie ? Une sœur ? Une mère ? Une alliée Céleste pour Black Anarchy ? Une amoureuse ?  
Et que trouvait-il en elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle arrivait à combler en lui ? Quelle place devait-il lui attribuer ?

Dans l'attente d'une réponse acceptable, il préféra s'en tenir à ce qu'il s'était dit au départ : aucune relation amoureuse dans le cercle de Black Anarchy. Et Lily allait faire partie de son groupe de résistants...s'il réussissait sa mission.

« Non Lily, affirma-t-il avec une assurance feinte. Le sentiment qui nous lie, c'est de l'amitié...rien de plus.

_ Malgré le fait qu'on ait...

_ Oui malgré ça et c'est pour cette raison que c'était une erreur, parce que c'est pas ce que les amis sont censé faire entre eux.

_ Alors si c'est aussi clair que ça pour toi, je suis rassurée.

_ T'avais peur que je devienne ton pot de colle numéro un, lança Sirius avec humour, hein avoue !

_ Oui voilà c'est ça, ironisa Lily en souriant, j'ai déjà trop de succès auprès des hommes, je ne pouvais pas supporter ton amour en plus ! »

La jeune femme avait retrouvé quelques forces depuis que Sirius l'avait nourrie et elle en avait bien besoin car les vertiges et les bouffées de chaleur ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas trop montrer au beau motard qu'elle était épuisée.

Lui ne se faisait pas d'illusion et remarquait bien qu'elle avait du mal à bouger sans grimacer. En regardant avec attention son visage, il remarqua un cadre qui était négligemment posé sur l'oreiller à côté de celui où Lily était allongée. Le cadre entourait un portrait de Remus et de Lily, lui semblait gêné de se faire prendre en photo et arborait un sourire timide. Cette image mouvante le fit redescendre sur Terre, lui rappelant qu'il était en mission pour éradiquer les Dirigeants.

« Il te manque ? demanda Sirius sur un ton qu'il voulait léger.

_ Qui ça ? répondit la jeune femme confuse.

_ Remus, indiqua-t-il en faisant un mouvement de menton vers le cadre qu'il fixait à présent.

_ Oh...Oui bien sûr, ça fait plusieurs jours maintenant que j'ai aucune nouvelle de lui. Je commence même à m'inquiéter pour tout dire...

_ Ça lui ressemble de disparaître de cette manière ?

_ Justement non, c'est pour ça que ça me tarabuste.

_ Je suppose que t'as déjà essayé de l'appeler ?

_ Oui bien sûr, mais je suis tombée sur sa messagerie. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois mais rien n'y a fait. Pourtant, depuis qu'on se connaît, j'ai toujours pu le joindre, je ne comprends pas. »

Sirius ne savait pas comment la rassurer. Il ne connaissait pas bien Lupin et quand il avait fait son enquête sur les proches de Lily, Jackson n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup d'informations sur lui non plus. Le beau motard savait essentiellement deux chose sur lui : il était très proche de Lily, peut-être même suffisamment pour avoir des ennuis auprès des Dirigeants et il était un loup-garou.

Cela n'avait pas étonné Sirius. Les Dirigeants aimaient embaucher des Anges Gardiens ayant des faiblesses pour pouvoir mieux les manipuler. Au cours d'une enquête sur Leur méthode de recrutement, le jeune Black avait découvert qu'Ils appliquaient depuis une vingtaine d'année, une nouvelle technique très efficace : Ils faisaient miroiter aux jeunes recrues, telles que Remus Lupin, que vingt ans de bons et loyaux services leur permettraient de réduire considérablement leurs maladies grâce à une récompense tenue secrète.

Pendant que le jeune homme nageait dans ses pensées profondes, Lily commençait à réfléchir à la longue absence de Remus, chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'alors. Il était son repère, elle était perdue sans lui, elle l'avouait. Il l'avait aidée tellement de fois que dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, il était quelque part associé à la guérison et à la sérénité. Sa vie avait eu un sens à partir du moment où elle avait rejoint Remus dans ce projet de galerie d'art. Et tout ça c'était grâce à lui.

« Sirius, reprit la rouquine avec inquiétude, il faut vraiment que je le cherche...

_ Qui ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

_ Il faut que je retrouve Remus. Je suis trop inquiète, c'est pas normal qu'il ne m'ait pas donné de nouvelles ! Il va falloir que je commence par aller visiter sa maison et ensuite je...

_ Wow, stop ! Tu n'iras nulle part ! Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu es ?

_ Et lui, s'il est dans un état pire que le mien ? S'il est coincé quelque part ?

_ Écoute, j'ai beau le trouver irritant, je suis persuadé qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu le cherches vu comment tu tiens debout.

_ Alors dans ce cas, accompagne-moi ! Mais je ne veux pas rester sans rien faire, ça devient trop stressant. Maintenant que j'ai repris un peu de force, j'ai les idées plus claires et je m'inquiète.

_ Je suis sûr qu'il va te contacter bientôt, tu ferais mieux d'attendre et...

_ Non ! le coupa-t-elle, catégorique. Je lui dois bien d'essayer, lui s'est démené pour moi maintes et maintes fois ! »

Elle avait l'air décidée. Et il la connaissait depuis suffisamment de temps pour savoir que dans cet état là, rien ne servait de la raisonner, c'était peine perdue. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option : la négociation.

Et pendant qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, une idée germa dans son esprit. Avec Black Anarchy, ils passaient bien leur temps à essayer de récolter le maximum d'informations sur les Dirigeants et l'Organisation ? N'était-ce pas idéal d'avoir toute légitimité à fouiller le domicile d'un Ange Gardien ? Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas la trahir et il chercherait réellement Lupin voir même il le ramènerait s'il en avait l'occasion.

Dans cette optique là, il tenta alors le tout pour le tout.

« D'accord, feint-il de céder en soupirant lourdement. Mais à une condition ! Toi tu restes ici bien au chaud et moi, je vais le chercher. Tu as juste me dire où aller et j'irai, puis je te donnerai des nouvelles régulièrement. C'est d'accord ? »

C'est vrai que Lily était faible et fatiguée. D'un autre côté, c'était à elle de chercher, elle n'était pas censé délayer ses devoirs d'amie fidèle à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui plus est, ne l'appréciait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que Remus préférerait.

* * *

_Mardi 23 Avril_

**Voilà, voilà !  
Marion310391 = Merci pour ta review, tu es la première, ça me fait très plaisir ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !  
N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me dire si vous préféreriez que Lily aille avec Sirius ou qu'elle reste à l'appartement !Vous pouvez aussi aller voter sur mon blog "Cassy Creation" (le lien se trouve dans mon profil fanfiction) =]**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Mission

_Dans le chapitre précédent..._

Lily devait faire un choix. Qui décidait-elle d'écouter ?

* * *

**-  
Mission  
-**

La jolie rouquine se savait être une vraie tête de mule. Combien de fois avait-elle regretté de n'avoir écouté que son instinct ? Il était peut-être temps de changer et de prendre en compte l'avis d'un ami qui lui voulait, à coups sûrs, du bien.  
Faisant taire la voix de la culpabilité qui ne cessait de lui répéter que Remus ne pourrait jamais compter sur elle si elle se reposait toujours sur les autres, la Céleste soupira à son tour avant de répondre à Sirius.

« J'accepte ta condition...Mais je te préviens, c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi et que j'ai peur de te ralentir dans tes recherches ! Tu as d'ailleurs plutôt intérêt à m'appeler très régulièrement !  
_ Bien sûr que je vais t'appeler régulièrement, je te signale que j'étais censé veiller sur toi et ton état de santé...Je n'oublie pas que c'est ma mission principale ! »

Ils se mirent tous deux en accord sur le fait que Lily devrait essayer de se reposer pendant que Sirius serait sorti et que lui de son côté, organiserait ses recherches exactement comme si elle avait été présente. Le dirigeant de Black Anarchy comptait d'ailleurs réellement tenir son engagement, malgré sa mission cachée pour son organisation rebelle. La ruse tenait dans le simple fait que, avec ou sans Lily, il se serait tout de même débrouillé pour fouiller dans la maison de l'Ange Gardien attitré de la jeune femme.

Sirius fit en sorte qu'elle puisse s'endormir le temps de ses recherches et il ne sortit de l'appartement qu'une fois que Lily fut tombée dans les bras de Morphée. Il se rendit par la suite à l'adresse qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

La maison de Remus était à l'image du jeune homme : simple, propre et accueillante mais qui cachait très certainement son réel potentiel. Le jardin, qui se trouvait à l'arrière de l'habitation, était relativement petit et n'était habillé que d'un gazon bien tondu et d'un arbre centenaire qui soutenait une rudimentaire cabane en bois.

Sirius commença son inspection par cette maison miniature perchée entre les branches de l'arbre. L'intérieur était poussiéreux et le plancher était recouverts de feuilles et tous les murs semblaient griffés à divers endroits. Le jeune motard n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre que les soirs de pleine lune, c'était ici que se réfugiait Remus, sûrement pour protéger ses voisins du monstre qu'il devenait pendant cette période.  
Le temps d'un instant, Sirius oublia que Remus était un Ange Gardien qu'il haïssait et eut pitié pour cet homme qui n'avait pas mérité d'être torturé de la sorte.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus dans cet endroit sale et il se dirigea vers le perron d'entrée. De chaque côté de la porte se trouvait deux pots en terre cuite où deux plantes méconnaissables fanaient. Sirius haussa un sourcil et malgré l'évidence de la cachette, souleva un pot puis l'autre dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen d'entrer.  
Il lâcha un petit rire moqueur en trouvant une clé sous l'un d'entre eux et pénétra à l'intérieur du foyer avec rapidité. Le beau motard observa la moindre chose qui pourrait lui apprendre ne serait-ce qu'une petite information supplémentaire sur l'Organisation pour laquelle il consacrait sa vie.

L'entrée, le salon et la cuisine formait une grande pièce rectangulaire lumineuse. La décoration était classique voir même un peu vieillotte au goût de Sirius. L'endroit semblait habité mais tout de même rangé avec soin. Cela n'était pas surprenant de la part de Remus, il donnait l'impression d'être ordonné et soigneux.  
Chaque porte de placard fut ouverte, chaque tiroir fut enlevé de son meuble avant d'être remis, Black étant même allé jusqu'à soulever chaque coussin du grand canapé du coin salon. Les tapis ne passèrent pas à la trappe et tous les sors d'anti-dissimulation magique avaient été essayés.

Le beau brun inspecta la chambre de Remus sous tous les angles. Elle ne comportait qu'un lit à deux places, un bureau banal et une commode basse. Les deux salles de bain ne cachaient rien, tout comme une autre pièce entièrement vide qui anciennement, devait être une chambre d'enfant.

Tout semblait donc normal dans cette foutue maison, sauf un détail qui faisait tiquer Sirius. Lily lui avait raconté que plus de la moitié des tableaux qu'elle peignait finissaient par appartenir à Remus.  
certain tableau à sa demande explicite prétextant qu'il adorait que son chez lui abrite les créations de la jeune femme. Or, tous les murs étaient complètement nus de décoration.

Cet indice lui donna de l'espoir pour continuer son investigation plus profondément. Il fallait qu'il se mette à la place de Remus, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse comme lui. Il grimaça de devoir penser comme un petit toutou des Dirigeants mais il s'y résigna. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus important dans la vie d'un Ange Gardien ? Sa Céleste et l'Organisation. Et Remus aimait beaucoup Lily, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela.  
Lily...Que lui avait-elle dit tout à l'heure ? Qu'elle dormait quelques fois chez Lupin quand elle devenait malade comme aujourd'hui. Sirius voyait mal ce gentleman à deux dollars ne pas lui offrir de passer ses nuits dans un lit descend et non pas sur le canapé du salon. Alors quoi, il lui proposait son lit ? Non, il était trop attaché aux conventions, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

En fronçant les sourcils, il retourna dans la pièce vide et lança un sort révélateur des dissimulations. Il soupira quand la pièce se transforma en une agréable et coquette chambre. Il avait faillit se faire avoir, il n'avait pas soupçonné une pièce d'un vide apparent.  
Avec encore plus de minutie, il fouilla chaque recoin et chaque meuble présent dans la pièce. Que Remus pouvait-il bien cacher dans une chambre d'amis aussi banale ?

Une fois arrivé devant l'armoire, il reconnut quelques une des robes de Lily pendues à la tringle, ce qui confirma que c'était bien ici qu'elle avait dormi. Il passa ensuite devant la bibliothèque — la seule de la maison — et machinalement, il enleva les livres un par un en prenant attention de vérifier s'il n'y en avait pas un qui parlait des Dirigeants ou des Célestes.  
Une dizaine de livres plus tard, il en rencontra un récalcitrant qui ne voulait pas bouger. Il força en grognant et avec étonnement, le livre imposteur ne se déplaça pas seul puisqu'il fit aussi pivoter l'étagère sur laquelle il était rangé. Comprenant le fonctionnement de la bibliothèque, il réitéra l'expérience avec les trois autres étagères en dessous, cherchant le ''livre poignée'' à chaque étage.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, la bibliothèque laissa la place à un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une porte. Avec ravissement, Sirius remarqua qu'il pouvait ouvrir cette porte normalement pour pénétrer dans une pièce qui allait enfin faire avancer sa mission pour Black Anarchy, il en était sûr.

La salle ne comportait pas de fenêtre et était seulement éclairée à la lumière électrique. Des lames de lambris aux couleurs chaudes dans les tons de caramel habillaient le sol, les murs et le plafond. Sur les quatre pans de mur, tout un tas de tableau étaient parfaitement alignés. En un coup d'oeil, Sirius reconnut le talent de Lily dans chacune de ces peintures.

Le jeune homme prit cinq minutes pour profiter de toutes les œuvres de la douce Céleste. Les tableaux étaient aussi agréable à regarder que l'artiste elle-même. Le même sentiment d'attraction habitait les gens et les rendaient plus ou moins amoureux d'elle et de son art. C'était magique.

Il fut particulièrement admiratif d'une sorte de château tout en marbre de couleur pêche auquel on aurait enlevé les chapeaux pointus en pierres, les remplaçant par d'esthétiques toits plats habillés de meurtrières. Le paysage entourant ce royaume était spectaculaire, des cascades semblaient entourer la falaise de la bâtisse. Comment Lily pouvait imaginer de telle pureté de beauté ? Et après, les gens craignent que les Célestes ne peignent des monstres ? Il rigola amèrement de la bêtise de ce genre de personne.

Il essaya par la suite de mémoriser les quelques portraits qui étaient accrochés aux murs de lambris. Ces personnes étaient très certainement des Élus peints par Lily sous les ordres cachés des Dirigeants. Si jamais au détour d'une rue, il avait la chance de tomber sur eux, peut-être pourrait-il les interroger à propos de l'Organisation.

Malheureusement, à part les tableaux de Lily, la pièce ne comportait rien d'autre. Aucun sort n'avait révélé quoi que ce soit et le rebelle des Black Arnarchy dut se résigner au fait qu'il ne trouverait rien d'autre dans cette maudite maison.

Une fois dehors, il ordonna à Fire, son petit dragon Messager, de contacter la rouquine endormie. Il comptait bien tenir sa parole et continuer ses recherches. D'une part parce qu'il n'aimait pas la voir inquiète et d'autre part, parce qu'il avait peut-être enfin une chance de percer le mystère qui régnait autour des Dirigeants.  
L'écran translucide présenta la jeune femme au regard de Sirius. Elle avait les cheveux emmêlés et les bretelles de sa nuisette étaient descendues sur ses bras laiteux. Quelques flash de leur nuit "interdite" se mirent à le torturer et il eut tout de suite envie d'assassiner ses hormones de mâle.  
La froide température de dehors l'aidant à reprendre ses esprits, il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

« Comment tu te sens, ma jolie ?  
_ Je me sens encore fiévreuse, avoua-t-elle d'une voix enrouée, mais je vais mieux que quand je t'ai appelé ce matin.  
_ D'accord, tant mieux.  
_ Alors, tu l'as retrouvé ? le questionna rapidement la jeune Céleste, son inquiétude pour Remus étant toujours présente.  
_ Non, malheureusement, je suis désolé. La maison semblait vide, personne n'a répondu quand j'ai sonné, ni quand j'ai frappé ou appelé. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'effraction, tout semblait normal.  
_ Oh non...Tu ne l'as pas retrouvé... »

Lily fut immédiatement déçue. L'inquiétude augmentant d'un cran, elle souffla un bon coup pour éviter de paniquer. Elle se demandait dans quels endroits Sirius allait bien pouvoir continuer ses recherches. La galerie d'art était fermée aujourd'hui et elle n'était pas souvent sorti avec Remus, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas les bars ou restaurants où il aurait pu se trouver. Il faut dire que l'élégant Lupin était plus du style à s'inviter chez elle et à passer des soirées à discuter ou regarder un film avec elle plutôt que de traîner en ville. Ce qui, à l'époque, arrangeait bien Dereck qui n'aimait pas qu'elle sorte s'amuser — supportant déjà à peine la présence de Remus.  
En fermant les yeux, une image d'un jeune homme fit apparition dans son esprit.

Sirius observait la rouquine avec attention. Il ne perturba pas le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs secondes, il remarquait bien qu'elle était en profonde réflexion et il ne voulait pas lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir, le froid commençant à le mordre.

« Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc, souffla-t-elle en regardant le vide droit devant elle.  
_ Je vois ça. Tu fais partager ?  
_ Une fois, j'ai rendu une visite surprise à Rem' et il n'était pas seul à la maison.  
_ Ah tiens ? C'était un homme ou une femme ? Non parce que je me suis toujours demandé son orientation, franchement, tu l'as déjà vu au bras d'une fille, toi ?  
_ Idiot, assena-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, c'était un ami ! Il me l'a présenté comme étant un certain Charlie Twinkle. Il était brun, les cheveux coupés courts, il avait des yeux noisettes et une moustache discrète. Il était plutôt petit et assez mince. Remus m'a dit qu'ils se voyaient de temps en temps, qu'ils avaient une passion commune. Je ne me rappelle plus de laquelle...  
_ Tu te dis qu'il en sait peut-être plus que toi, conclut-il en complétant la phrase de son amie. Ou peut-être même qu'il est avec lui.  
_ Voilà, c'est ça. Je suis malheureusement incapable de te fournir d'avantage de détails, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir en faire quelque chose ?  
_ Je vais essayer en tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.  
_ Si jamais ça ne donne rien, vas faire un tour sur la place d'Illuway s'il te plaît.  
_ Là où est située votre galerie d'art ? Ok. Allez, repose-toi maintenant et appelle-moi si tu as un quelconque problème. »

Lily hocha la tête positivement avant de mettre fin à la communication. L'écran disparut mais Sirius ordonna à Fire de ne pas en faire de même. Il lui demanda de tracer un cercle virtuel dans l'air et d'y inscrire un "A" dedans. Une fois cette précaution prise, il lui demanda d'appeler Jackson.

« Allo ?  
_ Jacky chéri c'est ton chef préféré.  
_ Désolée monsieur, plaisanta son ami, le seul chef que je connais est tyrannique et me prend pour son esclave, vous avez dû vous tromper de numéro !  
_ Tu paieras cet affront, déclara malicieusement Sirius tout en pointant du doigt l'écran où se trouvait son ami, tu le sais ça ?  
_ J'ai très peur !  
_ Bon, allez, essayons d'être..."Sirius" deux secondes ! J'ai fait un cercle donc on peut parler tranquille. Lily s'inquiète de ne plus voir son Lupin lui rendre visite. Elle m'a, du coup, fourni une très bonne excuse pour le traquer et fouiller dans sa vie. Je suis déjà allé visiter sa maison, il y a bien une pièce secrète mais elle ne contient que des tableaux de sa Céleste protégée.  
_ Strictement rien d'autre ? Pas même une autre bibliothèque ? s'étonna Jackson.  
_ Non, non, rien. Soit la réponse est évidente, soit elle est ailleurs. Bref, Lily m'a demandé d'aller parler à un dénommé Charlie Twinkle, un soit disant ami de Lupin.  
_ Tiens, tiens, un ami de Lupin ? Pourtant quand on a fait l'enquête sur lui, ce nom là n'est jamais ressorti, c'est étrange non ?  
_ Oui, je sais ce que tu penses et moi aussi j'espère que ça cache quelque chose de louche. Donc trouve-moi ce que tu peux sur lui et envoie-moi le tout par Messager.  
_ Ok ça marche, bonne chance à toi.  
_ Merci »

Le beau motard aurait voulu rentrer s'occuper de Lily le temps que Jackson fouille dans la vie de Twinkle mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'aurait pas pu lui expliquer qu'un ami cherchait à sa place, il devait protéger l'identité des membres de son association. Il se dirigea donc vers un petit café où il commanda du bacon, des oeufs et du café. L'efficacité de son collègue ne tarda pas à être prouvée puisqu'en plein milieu de son déjeuner, Fire se mit à virevolter au dessus de la table, manquant de renverser son café. Sirius soupira en se disant qu'il devait être le seul à avoir hérité d'un Messager maladroit.  
Terminant à la hâte la nourriture qui restait dans son assiette, Black prit sa moto et se rendit devant la maison du fameux Charlie. Il remercierait plus tard Jackson pour son sérieux et son efficacité.

L'homme qui ouvrit la porte après que Sirius ait sonné, correspondait parfaitement à la description fournie par la jolie rouquine. Ses traits exprimaient de l'étonnement, il ne s'attendait pas à s'adresser à un inconnu.  
Faisant comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué, le dirigeant de Black Anarchy se présenta poliment.

« Bonjour ! Je suis Sirius et avec Remus on a une amie commune qui s'inquiète pour lui car ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne donne plus de nouvelles. Tu saurais où il pourrait être ? »

Charlie cherchait à dissimuler sa gêne. Bien sûr qu'il savait où était Remus mais que pouvait-il dire ? Personne n'était jamais venu lui demander quoi que ce soit à propos de son compère Ange Gardien. Mais cet étranger avait prononcé le nom de Lily et il savait que le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains le découperait en petits morceaux si Charlie savait que Lily s'inquiétait et qu'il n'était pas allé le prévenir. Alors oui, il allait devoir le contacter mais comment expliquer cela de manière rationnelle à ce fameux Sirius ?

Ledit Sirius ne laissa rien transparaître mais il tiqua légèrement quand il vit l'homme à moustache en face de lui douter sur la réponse à fournir. S'il ne savait pas, pourquoi hésitait-il ? Et s'il savait, pourquoi ne le disait-il pas tout simplement ?

« Non, désolé, finit-il par répondre, je sais pas où il est. Mais si Lily est inquiète, je peux me rendre chez lui...  
_ Non c'est inutile, le coupa Sirius avec le plaisir de savoir que son interlocuteur allait être déstabilisé, je l'ai déjà fait et d'extérieur, la maison semblait vide.  
_ Ah... »

Il se passa encore quelques secondes où Charlie réfléchit intensément à une excuse crédible qui expliquerait pourquoi il pouvait contacter Remus par un moyen que seul un Ange Gardien était capable d'avoir, sans bien sûr, dévoiler ce moyen.

« C'est vrai que, concéda finalement le brun à moustache en cherchant à meubler la conversation, c'est inquiétant de la part de Remus qu'il ne donne pas de ses nouvelles. Je peux éventuellement visiter les quelques coins qu'il a l'habitude de côtoyer...  
_ Oui, ça rassurera sûrement Lily, déclara le beau Black sans grande conviction. D'ailleurs, tu sembles la connaître ? »

Avant que Charlie ne puisse répondre, une jeune femme fit son apparition dans l'entrée et demanda :

« Charlie, qui c'est qui te prend autant de temps ? On va pas avoir le temps de se préparer pour James ! »

Sirius aperçut Rachel, une grande blonde aux yeux bleus pale. Il savait que c'était une Céleste, elle aussi. Contrairement à une partie de ce que Jackson avait raconté à Soraya, Sirius avait réussi à rassembler la quasi-totalité de la liste des Célestes américaines. Le poids et la dangerosité de ces informations étaient trop lourdes à porter et Jackson avait préféré protéger son amour. Il comprenait cela aisément.

Le tour de force avait été de réussir à infiltrer leur Organisation. Sirius avait fini par découvrir que la faiblesse de son adversaire se trouvait dans le manque de surveillance de leurs pensionnats. Les Célestes adultes étaient beaucoup plus surveillées que leurs jeunes consoeurs en apprentissage. Le beau Black avait finalement réussi à sympathiser avec un Ange Gardien qui avait préféré devenir professeur là bas. Au bout de plusieurs mois où ils avaient finalement appris à se faire mutuellement confiance, Vince Baldwin avait décidé de rentrer dans la lutte en rejoignant Black Anarchy.  
Depuis ce jour, Sirius connaissait tous les noms des petites filles Célestes qui étudiaient actuellement dans les deux établissements existant aux Etats-Unis. La difficulté avait été de découvrir le nom des Célestes adultes qui étaient majeures tel que Lily ou la soeur de Jackson. Leurs dossiers étaient plus protégés et les professeurs n'y avaient plus accès. C'est à ce moment là que la chance avait sourit à Black Anarchy. Vince s'était présenté à Sirus avec son amoureux, Patrick, qui était aussi un Ange Gardien. Ils s'étaient rencontrés chez les Dirigeants et ils souhaitaient à tout prix rester ensemble. Patrick aussi voulait aider Sirius et à l'inverse de son chéri, lui avait l'avantage de travailler à l'intérieur de l'Organisation même.  
Le plus souvent possible, Patrick essayait de fournir les dossiers des Célestes majeures au jeune Black. Malheureusement, aucune information sur leur Ange Gardien attitré n'y était inscrite ; Sirius connaissait seulement leur numéro d'identification. Lily avait d'ailleurs été le premier dossier que le petit ami de Vince lui avait apporté.

A la vue de Rachel, Sirius observa Charlie avec encore plus d'intérêt. Aujourd'hui encore, la chance était de son côté.

« Alors comme ça, vous amenez un invité surprise ? demanda une voix grave et souriante.  
_ James ! s'exclama avec ravissement la jeune blonde tout en allant le serrer dans ses bras. Non, ce n'est pas un invité surprise, j'allais justement demander à Charlie ce qu'il se passait avec ce mister.  
_ Je me présente, intervint le souriant Black en prenant les devants, je suis Sirius un ami de Lily. Elle et Remus sont amis de longue date et Remus a laissé Lily sans nouvelles depuis plus de trois jours maintenant. Elle s'inquiète et m'a demandé de partir à la recherche de Remus. Et elle s'est souvenue qu'un jour, elle s'est rendu chez lui et elle y a rencontré Charlie. Elle espérait qu'il soit au courant de quelque chose, voilà pourquoi je suis ici.  
_ Êtes-vous en train de parler de la Lily et du Remus de la galerie d'art d'Illuway ? demanda James, plus qu'intéressé par cette coïncidence.  
_ Oui, effectivement, Lily et Remus tiennent ensemble une galerie d'art, affirma Sirius, curieux de savoir qui était ce jeune homme brun. Pourquoi, vous aussi vous connaissez Lily et Remus ?  
_ Je n'ai jamais eu à faire à ce Remus qui semble se faire désirer. J'ai par contre pu échanger très agréablement avec la délicieuse Miss Evans. C'est une véritable artiste et je regrette qu'elle ne veuille pas vendre de ses tableaux dans sa propre galerie d'art.  
_ Moi je n'ai jamais entendu parlé d'un Remus ou d'une Lily, confia Rachel avec un air légèrement contrarié qui voulut dire beaucoup pour Sirius. Cela n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, Charlie, continua-t-elle avec une acidité non dissimulée.  
_ Effectivement, souffla ce dernier en essayant de cacher au maximum sa honte d'être pris au piège. Remus est un ami, on se voit de temps en temps et je pense que je peux t'aider dans ta recherche, Sirius.  
_ Si Charlie désire vous aider, entrez donc Sirius, proposa chaleureusement Rachel malgré les quelques regards fâchés qu'elle lançait au jeune homme avec une moustache. Et toi aussi, James, rentre ! Mais on a eu du retard dans les préparations...du coup le déjeuner n'est pas encore prêt.  
_ Du retard, voyez-vous ça ! se moqua James en lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Rachel et Charlie pour les embêter.  
_ Je vous suis mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps, Lily attend de mes nouvelles, elle est vraiment anxieuse.  
_ J'en ai pas pour longtemps, il faut juste que je retrouve les adresses des coins où il aime bien traîner. »

Avant de laisser le temps à quiconque de répondre, Charlie se dirigea vers son bureau dans lequel il s'enferma pour souffler un bon coup. La situation était critique, voir très critique. Les connaissances respectives de deux Célestes étaient en train de mêler bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Ce qu'il regrettait d'avoir rendu visite à Remus le jour où Lily était passé à la maison de son Ange Gardien. C'était censé être interdit, aucun Ange Gardien ne devait en inviter un autre à son domicile. Tout d'abord pour que les Célestes ne se rencontrent jamais et pour s'assurer que chaque Céleste connaisse le moins d'Ange Gardien possible puisque plus elles en rencontraient, plus elles avaient la chance d'être attiré par l'un des leurs.  
L'Organisation avait pris conscience qu'un lien unissait les Anges Gardiens et les Célestes, un lien d'amour, parfois fraternel et le plus souvent amoureux qui les rendait plus puissants.  
Revenant à ses préoccupations personnelles, Charlie se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il était maintenant impossible du faire part du problème aux Dirigeants car Ils demanderaient bien évidemment pourquoi il avait enfreint le règlement pour aller voir Remus. Il ne pourrait pas expliquer que c'était parce que sa Céleste adorée avait été sur le point de rompre avec lui et qu'il avait eu besoin du soutien de son fidèle ami loup-garou. Aucune raison n'excusait le fait d'enfreindre Leur règlement.  
Charlie était enlisé dans les mensonges et la traîtrise jusqu'au cou. Il paniquait totalement, faisant de rapides aller-retours dans son petit bureau bien rangé. Il fixa nerveusement le tableau en face de lui. Il détailla le Royaume de cette belle couleur pêche qui le caractérisait. Les cascades l'entouraient fièrement et après les avoir fixées quelques secondes, il se décida à agir.  
Le jeune homme s'avança vers la peinture colorée sans cesser de la fixer, ayant une pensée amoureuse pour Rachel qui était l'auteur de ce tableau, le premier qu'elle ait peint pour l'Organisation après douze ans d'apprentissage dans une de Leur école. Il grimpa sur le meuble épais qui se trouvait juste en dessous de la toile et ne cillant pas malgré son impression de malaise, il passa une jambe à travers le tableau. Même s'il avait l'habitude, l'étonnement continuait de l'habiter quand son pied se retrouvait sur le chemin en terre claire qui était présent au premier plan de l'oeuvre. Il pénétra par la suite le reste de son corps avec hâte et lança un dernier regard à son pale bureau par le tableau qui faisait office de passage, avant de se diriger vers le Royaume.

Charlie savait que le temps ne passait pas à la même vitesse ici mais il pressa tout de même le pas, ayant l'impression qu'il allait se faire prendre à tout instant et que les Dirigeants allaient le bannir à tout jamais de la vie de Rachel qu'il aimait tant.  
Une fois dans le hall d'entrée en forme circulaire, il demanda à voir Remus en prenant soin de préciser que c'était urgent. La standardiste qu'il connaissait bien lui répondit qu'elle allait faire de son mieux mais que l'élégant Lupin avait été convoqué par Andrew Daniels et Taylor Hensen en personnes. Le brun à moustache écarquilla les yeux et la peur contracta son ventre. Dans un léger excès de paranoïa, il soupçonna son collègue de dénoncer son histoire interdite avec Rachel pour sauver sa place auprès de Lily. L'idée lui était tout simplement venue parce qu'il savait pertinemment que lui le ferait s'il se retrouvait dans une situation critique. Il ne voulait pas perdre Rachel, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.  
Voulant faire venir plus vite son ami, il rajouta que cela concernait la Céleste dont Remus était en charge.

Charlie fut satisfait de voir que son argument était convainquant puisque quelques minutes plus tard, c'est un Lupin épuisé qui s'avança vers lui. Malgré son état, on sentait qu'il était préoccupé par sa jolie rouquine.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Remus avec inquiétude. Je Leur avais bien dit qu'elle n'allait pas supporter le choc d'une seconde amnésie aussi importante !  
_ Apaise-toi, je ne pense pas qu'elle e...  
_ Tu ne penses pas ?! s'énerva-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de Charlie. Tu te fous de moi ? A toi aussi j'ai dit que ça allait mal se passer !  
_ Non, attends, laisse-moi parler, je t'en prie ! Si j'ai dit "je pense" c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas vue de mes yeux, tu comprends ?  
_ Justement, non, je ne comprends plus rien !  
_ Je reprends du début, expliqua Charlie d'une voix apaisante, se faisant la réflexion que son collègue avait dû passer un sale quart d'heure pour être d'une humeur aussi massacrante. J'étais avec mon petit épis de blé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, quand un mec a sonné à la porte de chez nous. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Sirius et qu'il était missionné par Lily pour te retrouver. Elle s'inquiète parce qu'elle n'a pas de tes nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours maintenant...  
_ Plusieurs jours ?! répéta-t-il étonné. N'importe quoi, on s'est vu i peine...Ah mais non, elle a raison, que je suis con ! Moi je l'ai vue mais elle non, puisque j'ai fait une planque chez elle. Et je ne suis pas allé travailler la veille...Ma...Hum, pauvre Lily. Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état...  
_ Mais si j'ai bien compris tu es avec Eux, ils ne vont pas vouloir...  
_ Bien sûr que si. Réfléchis, ma couverture est en train de se fissurer, Ils ne vont pas risquer qu'elle découvre quoi que ce soit, je dois absolument aller la rassurer, Ils le comprendront.  
_ En parlant de couverture qui est en train de se fissurer, avant que tu puisses la rejoindre, il faut qu'on règle d'autres problèmes.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?  
_ Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que j'étais avec mon petit épis de blé ? demanda Charlie en chuchotant presque. Elle s'est impatientée et du coup elle a rencontré l'ami de Lily qui lui a parlé de toi. Bien sûr, moi je n'ai jamais parlé de toi ni de Lily à R... Du coup elle a été très mécontente d'apprendre que je lui ai caché un de mes amis. Je ne sais même pas quelle excuse je vais lui fournir...Mais là n'est pas le plus gros problème. Elle a invité Sirius à déjeuner avec nous ! On va forcément parler de toi et de Lily. La situation devient incontrôlable et je n'ai aucune raison pour refuser l'invitation. Pour finir, j'ai dit que j'allais dans mon bureau pour chercher les adresses des endroits où tu traînes. Tu ne peux pas apparaître comme par magie dans la minute d'après. Il va falloir que tu m'aides à trouver des solutions ou au moins des excuses. »

Remus se massa vigoureusement les tempes, la nervosité le gagnant qui prenait un malin plaisir à se mélanger à la fatigue et à la douleur physique et morale déjà présente. Il tenta de réfléchir à la meilleure option pour démêler le sac de noeuds que la création de Mercédès avait créé. Cette maudite Élue n'avait cessé de lui apporter des ennuis depuis sa venue sur Terre. Autant dire qu'il lui en voulait beaucoup.  
Il n'était cependant plus l'heure de la maudire, il fallait maintenant trouver des solutions pour réparer les pots cassés. Et comme dans toute situation de crise, il fallait toujours commencer par se préoccuper de ce qui était le plus urgent.

Quel problème devrait-il essayer de régler en priorité ?

* * *

_Vendredi 21 Juin_

Marinaya Evans Wow ! en voilà un commentaire épatant. Epatant parce que ça fait bien sûr très plaisir à entendre et puis parce que tu expliques très bien ce qui t'a poussé d'abord à ne PAS me lire ;) et ensuite à le faire. Je suis assez satisfaite d'avoir réussi à te surprendre, créer la surprise est un exercice difficile et délicat. Te voir t'intéresser à mes personnages m'a amusé et j'aime la manière dont tu as décris Sirius ^^ Encore merci de la générosité de tes mots ! Au plaisir de te relire.

Emy2917 Je continue, je continue comme tu le vois si tu passes sur cette page. Merci de ton soutien et quant à savoir si je suis une petite génie...héhé =D

Guest Merci à toi, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui j'espère, te régalera encore !


	9. Chapter 9 - Prétexte

_Dans le chapitre précédent..._

Quel était le problème que Remus devait essayer de régler en priorité ?

* * *

**╔═. . ════════════╗**  
**Prétexte**  
╚════════════. . ═╝

Bien sûr, dans son cœur, c'était Lily sa priorité. S'il avait pu, il se serait précipité chez elle. Mais son côté plus rationnel n'arrêtait pas de le tanner. Sirius allait parler de Lily à Rachel, une autre Céleste et il était presque sûr qu'au cours des conversations, ils allaient finir par aussi s'intéresser à lui. En plus d'être formellement interdit, ce déjeuner risquait de le mettre dans l'embarras. Il était cependant trop tard pour tout annuler, Rachel qui était connue pour être de nature méfiante, ne manquerait pas de questionner intensément Charlie s'il se débrouillait pour annuler cette rencontre improvisée. Il fallait donc que lui et Charlie soient présents pour limiter la casse.

Il n'arrivait tout de même pas à se résoudre à laisser Lily dans l'angoisse pendant que lui mangeait "tranquillement" chez Charlie, si l'on pouvait dire. Il fallait qu'il concilie les deux, c'était impossible autrement.

Remus se retourna vers son collègue attendant de lui qu'il trouve une solution. Chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et qu'il fit, encore une fois. Il donna ses instructions à son ami avec efficacité.

« Retourne dans ton bureau, donne les adresses de deux ou trois restaurants et du fameux bar où tu aimes jouer au poker. Si on te pose des questions sur notre rencontre, dis que c'est là bas qu'on a sympathisé. Propose à Sirius de l'accompagner pour l'aider dans ses recherches, tiens le éloigné de la maison et donc de Rachel en attendant le coup de fil de Lily. Elle appellera forcément Black pour lui dire que ça y est, je suis réapparu. »

La suite des instructions qu'il allait donner à son collègue ne lui plaisait guère mais il en valait de la protection de son secret.

« A partir de ce moment-là, essaye de convaincre Sirius de rentrer s'occuper de Lily plutôt que d'aller déjeuner avec Rachel et toi. Insiste bien sur le fait qu'elle est malade et qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste avec elle. Bref, fais tout ce que tu peux pour que de lui-même, il refuse l'invitation de Rachel. Allez, vas et fais de ton mieux, on a du boulot sur la planche. »

Il tourna les talons quand Charlie le rattrapa, apparemment pas suffisamment rassuré.

« Hey mais Remus, attends ! Et toi que vas-tu faire ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir tout gérer tout seul ! Imagine que...  
_ Stop Charlie, stop ! Je viendrai t'aider le plus vite possible, je te l'assure. En attendant, fais ce que je te dis.  
_ Et pour Lily...  
_ Je m'en occupe aussi ! Je gère, d'accord ?  
_ Très bien...dans ce cas...j'y vais. »

Charlie était nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver entre James qui allait le taquiner, Rachel pour qui il avait de gros secrets et Sirius qui semblait détecter ses moindres failles avec son regard perçant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se rendit à l'extérieur de la splendide bâtisse qui abritait le QG des Dirigeants et se dirigea vers le chemin qui le mena à son passage personnel. Il avait remarqué que son ami Ange Gardien en avait fait de même de son côté.

Remus se retrouva effectivement chez lui, dans sa pièce secrète, dès qu'il sortit du tableau représentant le Royaume peint par Lily. Il était heureux de retourner dans sa maison après avoir passé des heures dans le repère de ses supérieurs. C'était un supplice de rester là bas, surtout en compagnie de cette maudite Élue et très prochainement Dirigeante, Mercédès.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se rendit dans sa chambre, ouvrant son armoire avec hâte. Il fallait qu'il trouve des vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais porté devant Lily. Il prit un ensemble qu'il trouvait hideux que lui avait offert une ancienne petite-amie et qui avait l'avantage de ne pas être à sa taille. Il se changea en prenant soin de paraître débraillé mais propre.  
Il résista à la tentation du long sommeil profond que lui promettait le lit qui se trouvait devant lui et se concentra sur ce qu'il allait devoir faire mais qu'il détestait par dessus tout : mentir à Lily. Il avait beau se répéter qu'il le fallait et que c'était obligé, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de sa légitimité, il se sentait coupable.

Rangeant sa conscience dans un petit coin de sa tête, il passa sa porte d'entrée, non sans s'être préalablement analysé devant le miroir. Son air épuisé et sa barbe de deux jours tombaient à pic et allait le rendre plus que crédible, tout du moins il l'espérait. Il fit rapidement le voyage en voiture, ayant hâte à la fois de la revoir mais aussi de finir au plus vite ses explications mensongères pour pouvoir être de nouveau naturel avec elle.

Remus se gara devant l'immeuble de la belle Lily, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il frappa à la porte de son appartement, espérant qu'elle ait un peu guéri de ce foutu poison qui la rendait amnésique.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une gracieuse jeune femme rousse. Elle aussi avait les yeux fatigués et de lourdes cernes encerclaient ses beaux yeux verts. Les éclats qui brillaient dans ses yeux reflétaient clairement de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse. Ces éclats le touchèrent en plein cœur et il n'eut qu'une envie, la serrer dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Avant qu'il ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, elle se jeta sur lui en murmurant :

« Oh Remus ! C'est toi ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur...  
_ Chut ma Lily, la réconforta-t-il avec empressement en sentant qu'elle commençait à pleurer, je suis là maintenant, ne pleure pas. »

L'émotion était trop forte pour Lily, elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle ne se questionna pas non plus. Elle était comme déconnectée, la fièvre toujours présente augmentant ce phénomène. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentait lui faisait du bien au cœur et au corps. Elle s'était imaginé milles et une situations, des plus futiles aux plus graves et n'avait cessé de ressasser ça durant la totalité de sa journée. La jeune femme laissa quelques larmes couler, laissant la frayeur s'évaporer peu à peu.

Le jeune loup-garou caressa le dos de sa belle Céleste en attendant doucement qu'elle se calme. Il tremblait de savoir qu'elle était au creux de ses bras, étant sûr qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas depuis combien de temps il avait attendu un moment comme celui là. Il était très tentant de se laisser aller à croire qu'il était plus qu'un ami, il mourrait d'envie de se comporter comme un homme amoureux et non pas comme un protecteur.  
Si seulement il pouvait passer ses mains sur ses épaules, si seulement il pouvait prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse, si seulement il osait...

Au lieu de cela, elle se recula lentement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs deux corps ne se touchaient plus, ils étaient à présent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.  
La déception contracta son estomac, combien d'occasions avait-il manqué ? Et combien allait-il encore en gâcher ?  
Essayant d'oublier ce qui le minait profondément, il préféra la détailler plus précisément encore, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le faire. Les beaux cheveux de Lily était décoiffés ce qui lui donnait une allure sauvage et selon lui, sexy. Des mèches frôlaient ses lèvres, son cou, ses épaules et même ses seins. Elle semblait avoir chaud, son front était couvert de sueur et ses lèvres étaient sèches. Quant à sa tenue, elle était tout simplement...perturbante. Sa nuisette était adorable, d'un mauve pale charmant qui moulait ses courbes avec délice. Ses deux bretelles étaient tombées sur ses épaules et le tissu avait légèrement glissé, laissant entrevoir son décolleté bien plus loin qu'avec les autres vêtements que Lily avait l'habitude de porter. Des frissons parcouraient sa peau de porcelaine agrémentée de petites taches de rousseur. Elle était une véritable déesse de beauté à ses yeux.

Pendant que Remus se perdait dans cette contemplation, Lily de son côté, avait reprit quelque peu ses esprits et elle ne tarda pas à lui poser la question qui l'avait obsédée durant des heures.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux jours pour que tu ne donnes de nouvelles à personne ?  
_ J'ai eu un accident...un petit, rassure-toi ! rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller d'horreur. J'ai voulu faire une randonnée improvisée en forêt, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à plusieurs choses concernant ma vie et mes actes. Malheureusement, je suis tombé bêtement, bien trop étourdi par mes divagations et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un lit. J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai été recueilli par le garde forestier qui m'a installé chez lui le temps que je me réveille. L'homme étant moldu et n'ayant pas de téléphone, il n'a pas osé quitter mon chevet, de peur que je me réveille le temps qu'il se rende en ville demander de l'aide à un médecin. Il m'a dit que comme je semblais ne pas être blessé, il avait préféré s'occuper de moi. Ce brave homme n'avait juste pas prévu que je mettrais deux jours à sortir de mon inconscience.  
_ Tu es complètement inconscient ! le réprimanda-t-elle doucement en le plaignant tout de même. Pourquoi n'as-tu prévenu personne que tu partais en randonnée ?!  
_ Parce qu'évidemment, je pensais revenir sans aucun problème. Je voulais juste m'aérer l'esprit pour pouvoir être quelqu'un de fort et d'utile pour toi essentiellement et bien sûr aussi pour moi. »

Là dessus, il ne mentait pas. Il essayait réellement au maximum de se vider la tête pour avoir toute la place nécessaire pour soutenir et écouter Lily, pour être aux petits soins avec elle, pour être son Ange Gardien, en somme.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta la rouquine, j'aurais été à la place de cet homme, je serais quand même allé en ville. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit pas une blessure, qu'elle n'existe pas. Es-tu au moins allé voir un médecin ?  
_ Non, pas encore, souffla Remus en voyant là une excuse toute trouvée pour pouvoir aller aider Charlie. Dès que je me suis réveillé, j'ai mangé et bu avant qu'il me reconduise jusqu'à ma voiture.  
_ Tu as au moins suivi mon conseil, remarqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement, toujours prendre un moyen moldu au cas où tu ne pourrais plus t'aider de la magie.  
_ Tu m'as appris à me servir d'une voiture, ce n'est pas pour rien. Maintenant que tu es rassurée, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.  
_ Ce qu'il m'arrive ?! répéta-t-elle avec étonnement.  
_ Lily ! Tu as de la fièvre et tu es encore plus pâle et cernée que moi. Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi !  
_ Oh ça...se rappela la jeune femme en s'inquiétant de nouveau. Depuis ce matin, j'ai les même symptômes que j'ai eu quand j'avais dix-sept ans. J'ai peur... »

Il soupira avec une anxiété qui n'était pas du tout feinte. Il était furieux, s'il avait su ce que manigançait Taylor Hensen, il aurait envisagé la mission sous un tout autre angle.

« Ne reste pas debout alors, lui conseilla-t-il avec douceur en la prenant par les coudes. Viens, on va se reposer.  
_ Tu sais, c'est quand même dix fois moins puissant qu'à l'époque, essaya de le rassurer Lily en le suivant tout de même. Et ça va déjà mieux que ce matin. Là c'était vraiment fort.  
_ Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour toi.  
_ Tu n'y pouvais rien, ne t'en veux pas. »

Une énième vague de culpabilité vint le submerger et il préféra ne surtout rien ajouter, ne souhaitant pas mentir d'avantage. Remus l'installa sur son lit et se plaça dans son dos pour lui caresser les cheveux. Il savait que ce geste la détendait et puis de toutes façons, lui adorait ça.

* * *

Rachel observa le dos raide de Charlie se diriger vers son bureau. Que lui prenait-il ? Il y a quelques minutes encore, il était parfaitement détendu. Ils passaient même un moment intense en sensualité et tendresse. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il s'ouvrait le plus à elle. Il se transformait littéralement, laissant sa timidité sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre. Pourtant, depuis qu'on avait sonné à leur porte, il n'avait plus été dans le même "mood". Il bafouillait, devenant volontairement vague sur des sujets qui étaient plus que banals et se permettait de lui cacher des amis.  
Mais ce n'est pas un sentiment de confusion que provoquaient ces bizarreries. Non, chez la jeune femme, cela animait un agacement tenace qui la motivait à en savoir plus. Et foi de blonde, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle se retourna vers ses deux invités. L'un d'entre eux était un inconnu le plus complet. Il ne semblait pas non plus connaître Charlie mais ils avaient tous deux une mystérieuse amie commune, Lily. La jalousie la titilla. Pourquoi son chéri ne lui avait-il pas parlé de cette fille à qui on semblait dresser un merveilleux portrait ?

Le second invité était son ami James Potter. Ils étaient complices et cela n'avait pas changé même quand il avait décidé de quitter le restaurant où ils travaillaient ensemble pour se lancer dans les affaires. Moins de travail, plus de voyages et plus d'argent. Telles avaient été les raisons de ce changement d'univers si radical.  
Rachel l'avait soutenu dans sa démarche avec compréhension bien que son talent manquait aux fourneaux. Elle, ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter le milieu culinaire, elle adorait travailler les plats et les dresser. Elle était fière quand les clients la félicitaient sur la beauté de ses créations, les comparant à de véritables tableaux.

« Je ne crois pas m'être encore présenté à vous, Sirius, enchaîna tranquillement James après que Charlie se soit enfermé dans son bureau. Je m'appelle James Potter, ami de Rachel et de Charlie et bon client de la galerie d'art de Lily.  
_ Enchanté, répliqua le beau Black en sondant rapidement le brun à lunettes.  
_ Pourquoi Lily vous a-t-elle demandé de venir voir Charlie ? demanda-t-il en ayant tout à fait conscience de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait d'elle-même ?  
_ Parce qu'elle n'est pas en très grande forme, répondit le rebelle des Black Anarchy, intrigué par l'intérêt qu'il portait à la rouquine.  
_ Et bien justement, peut-être qu'un déjeuner la ferait se sentir mieux ? suggéra Rachel qui souhaitait voir comment Charlie réagirait face à cette fameuse rousse. Et c'est pareil pour vous Sirius.  
_ Non merci, c'est vraiment gentil mais elle est n'est pas assez forte et puis je dois rechercher Remus...  
_ Sirius, intervint James avec un ton très calme voire apaisant, lui avez-vous demandé son avis avant de décider à sa place ? »

Le jeune Black planta son regard d'acier dans celui de Potter. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui donner des conseils ? Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour le remettre en place quand il prit conscience que cet idiot avait quand même raison. C'était à Lily de décider ce qu'elle voulait faire d'elle-même. Il en voulait aux Dirigeants de la traiter comme une enfant qui n'avait pas la capacité de choisir sa propre vie et voilà qu'il faisait pareil !

« Je ne pense pas que c'était à vous de me le faire remarquer, annonça Sirius de manière assez sèche pour ne pas perdre la face. Mais bon, je ne suis pas un con alors je prends quand même en compte les avis, peu importe d'où ils viennent. Je vais appeler Lily pour lui proposer votre invitation, Rachel. Je n'ai pas à décliner pour elle.  
_ Ne le prenez pas mal, sourit le beau brun à lunettes avec assurance, je suppose que vous essayez de la protéger mais je pense qu'elle aime aussi avoir toute son indépendance, je me trompe ?  
_ Non, vous ne vous trompez pas, avoua Sirius réellement intrigué. Vous êtes observateur dites donc...  
_ Ou très intéressé par la jeune femme en question, confia James avec une certaine fierté masculine à dire qu'il courtisait une belle artiste comme elle. »

Sirius ne savait pas ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Qu'un banal client de la galerie d'art ait réussi à cerner une partie importante de la personnalité de la douce rouquine, ou bien que ce soit ce même homme qui soit si sûr de lui alors qu'il était face à un ami de longue date de la fille qu'il essayait de séduire. James ne réagissait pas comme les autres hommes, pourquoi ne tentait-il même pas d'impressionner l'ami de longue date histoire de se le mettre dans la poche ?  
Le rebelle des Black Anarchy pensait être celui qui connaissait tout sur tout, puisqu'il connaissait le secret de Lupin ainsi que celui de Lily. Et voilà qu'un autre lui faisait une réflexion juste et qui plus est judicieuse, qui lui ferait marquer des points auprès de la Céleste !

Rachel quant à elle, soupirait intérieurement. Voilà que son ami James se mettait lui aussi à se préoccuper de cette maudite fille. Elle trouvait ça franchement agaçant puisqu'étant jolie, talentueuse et légèrement nombriliste, elle aimait bien que la lumière soit sur elle. Ce penchant n'était cependant et heureusement pas obsessionnel.

Charlie choisit ce moment-là pour revenir, essayant de cacher son appréhension. Il avait quelques papiers en mains et ne cessait de se répéter mentalement le discours qu'il avait mis en place avec Remus.

« Voilà, annonça-t-il le plus naturellement possible. J'ai deux ou trois restaurants où on a déjeuné quelques fois et aussi l'adresse du bar où on s'est rencontré.  
_ Merci Charlie, je vais m'empresser d'y aller pour continuer les recherches. Merci à vous tous.  
_ Attendez ! l'arrêta-t-il, vous mettrez du temps à trouver des endroits que vous ne connaissez pas. Laissez-moi vous accompagner, on sera plus efficace à deux.  
_ Et bien...fit semblant d'hésiter Sirius pour masquer que l'opportunité l'intéressait anormalement. C'est vrai que ça aiderait Lily mais je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que ce que j'ai déjà fait.  
_ Vous êtes gentil Sirius, intervint Rachel avec un sourire aimable, et c'est vrai qu...  
_ Mais ça ne nous dérange aucunement, la coupa le brun à moustache. Je veux aider Remus si je le peux.  
_ Alors mettons-nous en route. Rachel, je vous le ramène dès que je peux. »  
Sirius eut quelques regrets quand il aperçut sa belle moto. Un trajet en voiture prêtait plus à la discussion et aux confidence qu'un deux roues où ils allaient rester silencieux. Tant pis, il trouverait bien une autre occasion de le faire parler.

* * *

Lily se retourna précautionneusement pour se retrouver en face de son ami de longue date. Il lui était impossible de traduire l'expression qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux à la chaude couleur de l'ocre. Des deux, elle était celle qui se confiait alors que lui préférait être celui qui écoutait. Non pas qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu être aussi une oreille attentive pour Remus mais c'était lui qui ne cherchait jamais à avouer ses sentiments. Heureusement pour la solidité de leur amitié, il avait fini par se dévoiler à la jeune femme sans s'en rendre compte.

« Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il.  
_ Je suis apaisée au niveau de l'esprit mais je me sens faible au niveau du corps. »

Il la contempla avec admiration avant de rapidement détourner le regard pour se redonner contenance. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait près d'une petite lampe, une photo d'elle, de Sirius et de lui. Le jeune Lupin grogna intérieurement de jalousie mais fut interrompu dans ses pensées haineuses par la voix de sa Céleste adorée.

« Il faut absolument que j'appelle Sirius, lui confia Lily en désirant lui prouver que le beau Black n'était pas toujours un goujat. Je lui ai demandé de partir à ta recherche et il a vraiment été adorable, il ne voulait pas me laisser toute seule mais il l'a quand même fait pour moi.  
_ Comment ça te laisser toute seule ? questionna Remus avec confusion.  
_ Il m'a tenu compagnie toute la matinée. J'ai voulu t'appeler ce matin pour te dire que ça recommençait, cette maladie, mais tu étais injoignable. Alors j'ai appelé Sirius, je me suis excusée de mon comportement de la veille et...  
_ De quel comportement parles-tu ? l'interrogea-t-il avec une vive curiosité puisqu'il ne savait toujours pas quelle raison avait poussé Sirius à partir furieux de l'appartement de Lily.  
_ Oh c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle, la tristesse gagnant à nouveau du terrain. J'avais moi-même failli oublié cette soirée horrible avec tous ces événements. Dereck est venu me voir, il m'a plus ou moins fait des avances et...on s'est embrassé...sauf que ça a fini par mal se passer et qu'il est reparti très énervé. Je pense que plus jamais il ne voudra entendre parler de moi, maintenant. »

L'élégant Lupin fut étonné de cette révélation qui le rendit perplexe par la même occasion. Que pouvait-il s'être passé pour que Dereck s'en aille alors qu'il avait réussi à embrasser Lily une fois de plus ? Et pourquoi est-ce que le même soir, Sirius avait eu la même réaction ? C'était à rien n'y comprendre, cependant il sentait bien que c'était un sujet sensible pour la jeune femme alors il ne la brusqua pas trop.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi ma Lily car je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup, déclara-t-il sincèrement malgré la douleur qu'avait provoqué la relation entre le chanteur-pianiste et la Céleste dans son propre cœur à lui. Même si moi je pense que c'est une bonne chose que vous ne soyez pas allé plus loin qu'un baiser. J'aurais eu peur qu'il...couche avec toi et qu'il te jette encore le lendemain.  
_ Je n'arrive pas à tourner la page, c'est trop frais et c'était trop tentant de stopper cette douleur en renouant avec lui...Aurait-il été jusqu'à coucher avec moi et me rejeter une deuxième fois ? Je n'y crois pas mais de toutes façons, je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de le savoir, il va falloir que je m'y fasse.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il en vienne à s'en aller dans cet état ? Vous vous êtes disputé ?  
_ Non...même pas, souffla-t-elle amèrement, il a découvert quelque chose qui lui a fortement déplu. Et ce quelque chose c'était...un suçon dans mon cou...qu'on m'a fait quand je suis allée en boite à New York avec Sirius, après le concert.  
_ Oh, déclara laconiquement Remus, sachant pertinemment que cette sortie s'était déroulée comme il l'avait craint.  
_ Il m'a traitée d'allumeuse, raconta-t-elle la gorge nouée, puis il m'a repoussée avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de claquer la porte. La porte de notre relation, celle qui s'ouvrait sur l'appartement où on s'est aimé et où on a vécu. La symbolique est ironique, non ?  
_ C'est affreux de t'avoir insultée comme ça ! Tu as du être effondrée ma pauvre Lily...  
_ Oui, j'ai pas arrêté de pleurer, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé avant que ce soit Sirius qui me rende visite à son tour. Et là aussi ça s'est mal passé, on s'est fâché à cause de Dereck, il voulait que " j'ouvre les yeux " selon ses termes et moi je lui ai hurlé dessus puis je lui ai dit de dégager de chez moi. »

Lily évita soigneusement de parler de la réelle raison qui l'avait mise hors d'elle injustement : le fait que Sirius et elle aient couché ensemble. Fait qui avait empêché un rapprochement entre Dereck et elle.  
La jeune femme préférait garder cet acte secret, ayant trop honte d'avouer cette erreur à un ami aussi important que Remus.

« Il y a une chose que Sirius ne comprend pas, expliqua doucement le jeune homme, son regard trahissant la tendresse qu'il avait pour Lily. Tu as besoin de parler et de confier tes ressentis à propos de Dereck à une oreille attentive avec qui tu vas pouvoir comparer ce que tu as vécu de ton point de vue et ce qui s'est passé d'un point de vue extérieur.  
_ Je le sais bien, soupira-t-elle une seconde fois, mais je n'avais pas le courage et la maturité émotionnelle de supporter ce genre d'analyse le lendemain de la rupture. Alors oui, boire pour oublier c'est pas la solution la plus intelligente qu'on ait trouvée et c'était une erreur de ma part de me laisser aller à ça. Sirius et toi êtes vraiment bienveillants avec moi et vous avez tous les deux essayé à votre manière d'alléger ma peine. Lui avec de la légèreté parce qu'il sentait que je n'étais pas prête à parler et toi avec de la profondeur parce que tu savais que fuir ne m'aiderait pas.  
_ Tu es donc en train de dire qu'on a tous les deux analysé tes sentiments mais qu'on a décidé de t'aider de manière différente ?  
_ Oui, c'est exactement ça. Et je vous en remercie d'ailleurs car vous êtes complémentaires malgré ce que vous pouvez penser l'un de l'autre.  
_ Je suis reconnaissant à Sirius d'avoir pris soin de toi pendant mon absence, admit-il avec une difficulté évidente.  
_ Quand je vais dire ça à Sirius, le taquina Lily sans une once de compassion, il ne va pas en revenir ! Et peut-être même que ça va être l'amour fou entre vous deux ?!  
_ Bien sûr ! répliqua de manière très ironique l'élégant Lupin. La nuit, je ne rêve que de ça ! »

L'expression du visage de Remus déclencha chez la jolie rouquine une hilarité incontrôlable qui s'expliquait aussi par le relâchement de ses nerfs et la fatigue accumulée à la fièvre. Il se laissa même aller à rire avec elle tant son amusement était contagieux.  
Une fois apaisée, elle pria Night d'appeler Sirius pour le mettre au courant de la bonne nouvelle. L'écran fit apparaître le beau rebelle à la chevelure sauvage devant ses yeux fatigués. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils et regarder à sa droite, là où se trouvait Remus.

« Il est finalement revenu ! Il lui est arrivé un malheureux accident en forêt il y a deux jours mais il va bien maintenant.  
_ Tant mieux ! s'exclama Sirius en tentant de cacher sa déception de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps pour interroger ce Charlie qui avait tout l'air d'un Ange Gardien. Maintenant que tu es rassurée, j'espère que tu vas arriver à te soigner.  
_ C'est sûr que ça aide même si ce n'est pas la disparition de Remus qui a causé ce mal être, expliqua la jeune femme en cherchant le regard de son Ange Gardien. Lui-même sait que ça fait plusieurs année qu'on a détecté ce truc chez moi mais qu'on est incapable de mettre un nom dessus et encore moins un remède.  
_ Dans ce cas là Sirius, intervint Charlie en se mêlant à la conversation sans pour autant se montrer à l'écran, peut-être devriez-vous aller rejoindre Lily et Remus pour vous occuper de son état.  
_ C'est vrai qu'il a l'air préoccupant, argumenta le jeune loup-garou en espérant s'en sortir aussi facilement.  
_ Ah et au fait, bonjour Remus, heureux d'enfin te revoir ! s'exclama Twinkle comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés depuis longtemps.  
_ Charlie ?! répondit-il avec un étonnement feint. Mais que fais-tu avec Sirius ? Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?  
_ Non pas du tout, c'est Lily qui s'est rappelé de mon nom et Sirius est venu frapper à ma porte pour savoir si tu n'étais pas venu me rendre visite ces deux derniers jours. Quand j'ai appris ta mystérieuse disparition j'ai décidé d'emmener Sirius dans les endroits qu'on fréquente ensemble dans l'espoir de trouver une trace de toi.  
_ Quel soulagement que rien de grave ne soit arrivé, conclut Lily avec émotion. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu supporter une autre éventualité.  
_ N'y pense plus, la rassura le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains, gêné de créer une telle dose d'inquiétude chez son amour de toujours. Je suis là maintenant et tout ira bien.  
_ Sirius, vous feriez mieux de rentrer directement auprès de Lily vu son état, suggéra Charlie trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à la rencontre entre Rachel et Black.  
_ C'est une idée, concéda ce dernier avec un petit sourire en coin. Mais comme le dit votre ami James, ce n'est pas à moi de décider...  
_ Comment ça ? demanda Remus avec quelque peu d'appréhension sur la suite des événements.  
_ C'est le corps de Lily, c'est à elle de décider si elle veut passer sa journée au lit ou si elle désire accepter l'invitation de Rachel.  
_ Qui sont Rachel et James ? Et de quelle invitation tu parles ? demanda avec confusion la jeune rouquine.  
_ Alors, expliqua Sirius, Rachel est la petite-amie de Charlie et James est un ami commun mais d'abord et avant tout une connaissance de Rachel.  
_ Mais enfin ! S'indigna Twinkle en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Je...Rachel et moi ne sortons pas ensemble ! Que racontez-vous Sirius ?  
_ Ils ont l'air mais en fait ils sont juste complices, tenta de crédibiliser Remus non sans se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'incapacité de Charlie à mentir dès que ça concernait sa Rachel adorée. D'ailleurs, Rachel et James ont la même complicité.  
_ Mais pourtant, contra Sirius en prenant un malin plaisir à jouer à l'idiot pour en apprendre un maximum. James m'a dit qu'il n'arrêtait pas de vous charrier et que c'était amusant de voir vos mines gênées à chaque fois.  
_ Et sinon, cette invitation ? s'impatienta Lily sans se rendre compte du service qu'elle rendait aux deux Anges Gardiens.  
_ Rachel nous invite à déjeuner, toi et moi, ma Lily ! annonça joyeusement le ténébreux Black, trop content de pouvoir continuer son infiltration au sein de l'Organisation. Et dès qu'elle va savoir pour Remus, je paris qu'elle va aussi l'inviter. »

Lily se laissa contaminer par la gaieté de Sirius et fut tout de suite favorable à accepter cette invitation, quand bien même elle ne connaissait pas Rachel, Charlie et James. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait.  
« Cela a l'air tentant, commença-t-elle.  
_ Fais attention à toi, prévint Remus à moitié pour la mission, à moitié pour le propre bien de la rouquine. Je m'inquiète de te savoir aussi faible. Comment vas-tu tenir ?  
_ Ne te préoccupe pas de ça, c'est à moi de gérer mon corps. Et je sens que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de voir autre chose que les murs de mon appartement.  
_ C'est la princesse qui décide ! Conclut Sirius avec un petit air victorieux sur le visage que Remus interpréta comme la représentation sadique de la joie de savoir Lily en désaccord avec lui. »

* * *

James ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il passait souvent devant cette galerie d'art à la devanture saisissante. Tout aussi saisissante que l'était la propriétaire, cette délicieuse Lily Evans. Le déjeuner passé en la compagnie de la jeune femme avait été un des moments les plus agréables de sa vie depuis quelques années.

Quoi qu'il racontait à Rachel, la vie d'homme d'affaire était quand même plus plate que celle d'un chef pâtissier. Bien sûr, les horaires de bureau, les voyages payés par les associés et les filles légères qui traînent autour de vous si vous êtes un minimum fortuné ou attirant peuvent sembler alléchants au premier abord. C'était d'ailleurs la raison de son départ du restaurant de sa meilleure amie. Mais au fond de lui, il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il aspirait plus que tout.  
Il se réconfortait toujours en se disant qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir tenté sa chance et puis il fallait reconnaître qu'il était l'un des éléments les plus talentueux de son entreprise. Son charisme, son répondant, son intelligence et sa sympathie naturelle lui avaient valu plusieurs gros contrats et il s'était donc enrichi avec une certaine facilité.

C'était alors parfaitement logique qu'il ait un coup de cœur pour cette belle artiste au talent si pur et au corps envoûtant. Elle était si loin de ce qu'il rencontrait habituellement et elle n'était pas seulement différente, elle était mieux.  
Et après avoir été régalé par son physique, James prenait maintenant plaisir à déguster la cerise sur le gâteau puisqu'il commençait tout doucement à cerner sa personnalité encore plus attirante que sa beauté.  
Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'il allait peut-être la rencontrer au déjeuner qu'il organisait régulièrement avec Rachel et Charlie. Le destin venait de lui filer un sacré coup de main et il n'allait très certainement pas laissé passer l'occasion. Voilà pourquoi il ne s'était pas gêné de faire remarquer à Sirius Black que c'était à elle de décliner ou d'accepter l'invitation.

« Bon ! Mon petit James, s'exclama Rachel après que Charlie et Sirius ait fermé la porte, il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux pour s'activer derrière les fourneaux...  
_ Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une malédiction ! s'indigna faussement James. Nous sommes juste la femme et l'homme de la situation !  
_ Tu te vantes toujours trop, fit remarquer la jeune chef avec un demi-sourire, ça ne m'étonne pas que j'ai toujours été la plus efficace de nous deux.  
_ Efficace, bah voyons ! s'esclaffa James en suivant tout de même son amie dans la cuisine pour commencer le découpage de l'agneau. Vu que rien dans cette cuisine n'a été préparé pour un déjeuner qui devrait se faire dans environ deux heures, je dirais qu'avec Charlie, ce n'est pas culinairement que tu as été efficace.  
_ La ferme, lui asséna-t-elle en lui envoyant dans le même temps un regard noir. Estime toi heureux que ma conscience professionnelle m'empêche de t'envoyer ce couteau et ces tomates à la tête !  
_ Le couteau ça signifie crime passionnel ma cocotte, affirma James en essayant de rester faussement sérieux, je savais bien que t'étais amoureuse de moi en secret...

Ils continuèrent de cuisiner le Navarin d'agneau dans la même ambiance, mêlant professionnalisme et taquinerie entre bons amis. La discussion ne s'attarda cependant pas car Rachel souhaitait à tout prix épater ces deux nouveaux invités par la qualité de son repas et tout particulièrement cette mystérieuse rouquine car la talentueuse chef avait un message à faire passer par le biais de ses plats : dans son univers, il n'y avait de place que pour une seule fille douée et c'était elle-même.  
James s'occupa gaiement de faire revenir la viande découpée dans une poêle pendant que la jeune femme finissait de tailler les carottes, navets, pommes de terre et petits oignons. Il était heureux de cuisiner même si ce n'était pas de la pâtisserie. Et puis il ne fallait pas être dupe, l'espoir de voir cette jolie Lily porter à sa bouche un plat qu'il aurait cuisiné le laissait quelque peu rêveur. À tel point qu'il faillit renverser le bouillon quand il l'incorpora au jus de cuisson de l'agneau et des tomates. Les légumes soigneusement dorés par Rachel ainsi que les pommes de terre vinrent se rajouter à la préparation de James qu'ils mirent finalement à mijoter tranquillement.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de souffler que le bruit de la porte d'entrée leur indiqua que Charlie et Sirius étaient revenus. Le jeune brun à lunettes ressentit une vague de frissons parcourir tout son corps quand il vit Lily franchir à son tour le pas de la porte. Elle était habillée avec élégance et simplicité et ne devait pas être frileuse selon James puisqu'elle affichait un style assez printanier pour un début d'hiver rigoureux. La belle jeune femme précédait un homme assez grand, jeune, aux cheveux d'un châtain lumineux et il lui vint directement à l'esprit que ce ne pouvait être que son petit-ami.  
La déception se contracta en lui et il lâcha un soupir discret malgré lui.

« Vous ne croirez jamais ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'exclama Black avec un sourire amusé.  
_ Racontez-nous, lui pria Rachel par politesse et non pas par intérêt comme elle le laissait penser. On veut savoir !  
_ Je raconte mais à la condition qu'on se tutoie tous ! répondit-il en essayant d'instaurer une convivialité propice aux confidences.  
_ C'est vrai que le ''vous'' fait un peu guindé de nos jours, fit simplement remarquer le jeune brun à lunettes.  
_ Selon moi, intervint Lily en plongeant son regard pénétrant dans celui de James, je trouve que dans certaines situations, ça apporte un charme ou une retenue nécessaire.  
_ Et cette fameuse histoire que tu devais nous raconter Sirius ? s'impatienta Rachel en lançant un sourire quelque peu crispé. Elle aura le temps de partir aux oubliettes si on se lance dans un débat !  
_ Et bien dis donc ! Je vois que la charmante demoiselle à ma gauche a un tempérament de feu, fit remarquer le rebelle des Black Anarchy en se moquant gentiment. Au moins, ça ne me change pas de Lily ! »

Cette dernière eut un petit rire discret que James trouva adorable. Quant à son amie Rachel, elle faisait clairement et nettement la tête être comparée à la douce rouquine ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Enfin bref, reprit Sirius, ce qu'il s'est passé c'est qu'on est allé aux adresses que Charlie m'a confiées cependant notre recherche a malheureusement été infructueuse. Charlie et moi, on ne comptait tout de même pas abandonner si facilement mais on n'a finalement pas eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Lily m'a appelé pour m'informer que Remus allait bien et qu'il était chez elle. Voilà pourquoi nous revenons à quatre et non pas à deux. Autant dire que c'est le meilleur scénario qui s'est déroulé !  
_ Remus, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, je m'appelle Rachel.  
_ Et moi c'est James. Enchanté.  
_ Je vous rencontre enfin, répliqua avec le sourire le loup-garou en tentant de masquer son anxiété. Charlie m'a parlé de vous deux. Même si quand il joue aux cartes, ce n'est pas le plus bavard des hommes.  
_ Sacré Remus ! s'écria Twinkle en riant de manière un peu trop maladroite. Toujours à me charrier sur mon côté pas loquace !  
_ Mais alors Remus, se demanda Rachel après avoir haussé un sourcil dubitatif à la réflexion de son amant, que t'est-il arrivé pour disparaître dans la nature aussi longtemps ?  
_ C'est assez ironique que tu parles de nature, car c'est justement là bas que tout est arrivé. J'étais en randonnée solitaire dans la forêt et j'ai bêtement perdu connaissance à la suite d'une chute.  
_ Un brave garde forestier a installé Remus chez lui, le temps qu'il reprenne conscience, compléta Lily avec quelque peu d'émotion ce qui réconforta encore plus James dans son idée du petit-copain.  
_ Et après, dès que je me sois réveillé, je suis revenu auprès de...mes amis pour les informer. Les pauvres, je savais qu'ils s'inquiéteraient...  
_ Oh il ne fallait pas t'en faire pour moi, je m'étais même pas rendu compte de ton absence ! répliqua malicieusement Sirius ne sachant pas lui même où était se situait le faux et le vrai dans cette taquinerie.  
_ J'étais pas sûr de te compter parmi mes amis, de toute façon...marmonna Remus, habitué aux piquant des réponses du brun ténébreux. »

James fut amusé du petit échange entre les deux amis de Lily. Black envoyait des piques au petit copain de la jeune femme et il fallait avouer que ça le rendait sympathique à ses yeux.

« J'espère que vous avez faim ! s'exclama Rachel avec un grand sourire aimable. Je suis Chef de restaurant et j'ai préparé le déjeuner spécialement pour vous.  
_ Quoi qu'il se passe, j'ai toujours l'appétit, la rassura Sirius.  
_ C'es...  
_ Ce sera parfait alors ! conclut la jolie blonde en prenant le soin de couper la parole à Lily qui venait à peine d'ouvrir la bouche. Charlie, j'ai besoin de toi en cuisine. Lily, ça te dérangerais de mettre la table ? J'ai pas très envie de confier ça à un homme, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait casser !  
_ Euh et bien...hésita Lily en ne croyant pas trop à son excuse.  
_ Je me ferais une joie de t'aider, se proposa James en scrutant la réaction de Remus.  
_ Je ne peux plus refuser alors, répliqua-t-elle avec un petit rire. »

Remus était trop occupé à réfléchir à la protection de son secret pour être jaloux à ce moment là. Le but du lycanthrope était que Sirius et Lily en apprenne le moins possible sur Rachel et Charlie et vice versa.  
Bien sûr, en pleine possession de ses moyens, il aurait tenté de toujours rester auprès de Lily. Seulement, si Rachel prenait Charlie à part et que Lily et James s'occupait de mettre la table, il valait mieux qu'il occupe de Black pour ne pas qu'il lui vienne pas lui aussi à l'idée de proposer son aide en cuisine.

Le beau Potter fut assez surpris de la réaction des personnes en face de lui. Tout d'abord, Lily avait accepté sans rechercher, même involontairement, l'approbation de son copain. Quant à ce dernier, il semblait même avoir un expression de soulagement sur le visage. Le brun ténébreux avait lui par contre, haussé un sourcil moqueur quand James s'était tout naturellement proposé alors qu'il savait parfaitement que Lily et Sirius n'étaient pas ensemble bien qu'étant très complices.  
Malgré ces comportements quelque peu étranges, le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour ''voler'' la jolie rouquine à l'assistance. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au séjour et ils commencèrent tranquillement à mettre les assiettes en place.

« Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, avoua-t-il simplement, étant assez fière de sa sincère entrée en matière.  
_ Ce serait plus poli si je v...te répondait que c'est pareil pour moi, répondit-elle en rougissant fortement, mais je me souviens pas d'où est-ce que j'ai pu te croiser...  
_ Oh, fit-il en perdant instantanément son sourire. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça...  
_ Je suis vraiment désolée, c'est absolument pas pour te vexer.  
_ Et bien soit, relança le jeune homme avec un petit rire, je tâcherai d'être inoubliable cette fois.  
_ Tu...euh...tenta Lily pour se dépatouiller de cette gênante situation. Tu ne voudrais pas me dire où l'on s'est rencontré ?  
_ Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Si tu as voulu l'oublier, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison ! Et puis si tu veux réellement le retrouver, ça finira bien par revenir.  
_ Oui, certainement ! affirma-t-elle en étant tout sauf sûr puisqu'elle soupçonnait sa mystérieuse maladie d'y être pour quelque chose mais elle ne voulait pas la prendre comme excuse.  
_ Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire connaissance une nouvelle fois, alors. Ce qui pour ma part ne va pas me gêner vu que j'ai déjà bien aimé la première fois.  
_ Regarder un film alors qu'on connaît déjà la fin, ça ne t'ennuie pas, toi ? plaisanta-t-elle, flattée des compliments qu'il lui faisait.  
_ Non pas du tout puisque je vais utiliser tout ce que je sais déjà pour t'influencer et faire en sorte que tu tombes folle amoureuse de moi ! »

La divine rouquine partit dans un grand éclat de rire tant le ton utilisé par James avait été absurde et comique. Elle le trouvait ingénieux dans sa manière de se comporter et puis différent aussi. Ça lui faisait du bien de voir que tous les hommes n'étaient pas des Dereck en puissance.  
Lui, était fière comme un paon d'arriver à la faire rire et de voir à quel point discuter avec elle était d'une facilité déconcertante le rendait heureux.

L'éclat de voix avait attiré Sirius et Remus qui, aussi différents qu'ils puissent être, eurent le même sentiment de jalousie en poussant les portes de la salle à manger et en découvrant Lily, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en train de prendre les verres à vin des mains de James.

« Tout va bien ici ? demanda Remus en essayant de contrôler le sentiment qui le rongeait.  
_ On ne peut mieux, je dirais. Je chahute et je fais un peu l'idiot pour faire rire Lily, je n'oublie pas qu'elle est un peu patraque en ce moment.  
_ Quel héroïsme et quelle bonté ! se moqua Sirius ouvertement tout en gardant sa flegme naturelle et son éternel sourire. Être drôle et sympa avec Lily, qui ne pourrait pas le faire vu comment c'est super d'être à ses côtés ?  
_ Rhooo Sirius ! protesta vivement Lily, gênée bien que touchée d'être le centre d'attention.  
_ On ne peut pas dire qu'il a tort, répliqua James, mais en même temps, je ne pensais pas avoir du mérite mais plutôt de la chance. »

Le beau Potter regretta de poser le dernier couvert quelques secondes après sa phrase. Il n'avait maintenant plus d'excuse pour rester en compagnie de Lily et qui plus est, ses deux amis (ou bien petits-copains, il n'arrivait pas encore à le savoir) les avaient interrompu.

S'il avait eu besoin de confirmation, il l'aurait eu à ce moment-là. Lily était belle, intéressante, intelligente, gracieuse et...étourdie. Il était vraiment attiré par elle et il espérait bien tenter sa chance avec elle. Bien sûr, la première chose qu'il désirait, c'était apprendre à en connaître encore davantage sur elle. Mais alors, quel but devait-il se fixer pour ce déjeuner ?

* * *

_**Quel objectif James va-t-il essayer d'atteindre ?**__  
1 – S'isoler avec Lily pour mieux la connaître  
2 – Essayer de sympathiser avec Lily mais aussi avec Sirius et Remus  
3 – Laisser faire le destin et voir où ça le conduira_

_Dimanche 22 Septembre_

Je suis heureuse de vous poster ce tout nouveau chapitre.  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur la suite que vous préfériez voir arriver.

Quel était le problème que Remus devait essayer de régler en priorité ?


End file.
